No sol
by la DieDie
Summary: Ela faria qualquer coisa para o proteger, até se casar com o pior inimigo dele. Uma história de amor diferente. Draco e Hermione. Tradução
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Um

----

Tudo começou simples, realmente. Um normal dia ensolarado de verão. Ela estava andando nas ruas de Hogsmead, pensando em seus próprios problemas. Harry e Rony estavam na Dedosdemel, comprando tantos doces quanto pudessem carregar. Ela poderia estar lá com eles, é claro, mas ela não queria. Tendo acabado de sair da livraria, ela se sentia como se andasse nas nuvens. Por enquanto, ela não queria que aquela euforia desaparecesse.

Uma mão aproximou-se agarrando seu braço, e arrastando-a para um beco. Antes que ela pudesse gritar outra mão cobriu sua boca e uma voz disse "_Silencio_".Gritando internamente, ela começou a chutar e morder o que conseguia. Livrando-se, ela quase alcançou a entrada do beco quando atrás dela ela ouviu "_Estupefaça_". Tudo ficou preto.

----

Ela acordou devagar, piscando, e olhando em volta. Ela estava em um escuro e empoeirado quarto, deitada em uma cama que cheirava a mofo. Espirrando por causa da poeira, ela tentou se sentar, apenas para perceber que seus braços estavam amarrados sobre a sua cabeça. Ela estava presa.

´Pense, Hermione, pense.´ disse ela pra si mesma, tentando não entrar em pânico. ´O que você pode fazer? Talvez se você se concentrar de verdade você consiga executar uma mágica sem varinha e sair desse lugar. Ou você pode simplesmente aparatar. Vamos lá. Concentre. Você pode fazer isso!´

A porta do quarto abriu e uma luz o inundou. Piscando, Hermione tentou focar o homem na entrada. Seu rosto estava na sombra, mas ele parecia familiar. Como se ela o conhecesse de algum lugar.

"Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Uma sangue ruim em apuros?" O homem zombou.

Hermione piscou surpresa. Ela conhecia aquela voz.

"Você sabe, Sangue Ruim, você realmente devia olhar por onde anda. Porque, um errinho e você pode se encontrar sozinha com o seu pior inimigo," ele continuou, sua voz tão límpida e sedosa, ainda guardando aquele tipo de triunfo zombeteiro.

"Malfoy? O... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu pensei que fosse óbvio, Sangue Ruim, mas eu acho que até _você_ não consegue manter a sua reputação de ser a sabe-tudo o tempo inteiro." Vendo o olhar de concentração na face dela, ele se aproximou e sorriu malicioso. "Não se incomode tentando. Você não pode aparatar desse quarto."

Hermione o olhou furiosa. "Por que você me seqüestrou, _Malfoy_?" Ela perguntou, cuspindo seu nome com desgosto. Estava fervendo por dentro. Ali estava ela, que deveria ser a bruxa mais esperta da sua casa, mas ainda assim amarrada, presa em um quarto com MALFOY. Malfoy, o estúpido, maldito imbecil que gostava de torturar ela e seus amigos. Ela olhou para ele.

"Digamos que eu tenho uma proposta para você. Quanto você se importa com seus amigos?"

"Como?"

Malfoy revirou seus olhos em desgosto. "Diabos, como você está lerda hoje. Talvez o estupefaça tenha destruído um pouco das suas células cerebrais. Quanto você se importa com Potter e Weasel?"

"Eles são os meus melhores amigos," ela respondeu, assustada. "Eu faria tudo por eles."

"Foi o que pensei," disse. Ele veio para perto da cama. Por um momento ela pensou ter visto um brilho de triunfo em seus olhos, mas então ele se foi.

"De verdade, Granger, você faria _qualquer _coisa?" ele perguntou sugestivamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de medo varrê-la por dentro. Ele não podia querer... Malfoy? Não podia ser. Ele ainda estava olhando pra ela... que começou a lutar contra as cordas, desesperada pra se livrar delas.

Ele revirou os olhos novamente. "Relaxe, Granger. Eu não tocaria em uma sangue ruim como você, e muito menos dormiria contigo. É um pensamento muito nojento."

"Então o que você quer de mim?" Hermione perguntou desesperada, não querendo relaxar. Afinal, ela estava trancada em um quarto com um dos seus piores inimigos, o homem que planejou incontáveis brincadeiras idiotas, atormentou ela e seus amigos. Ela não parava de pensar em como sair daquele lugar e correr para longe dele.

"Digamos que eu sei alguma coisa sobre o seu namorado Cicatriz. Coisas que poderia ser do seu interesse."

"Harry não é meu namorado," ela respondeu automaticamente, pensando sobre o que ele estava falando. "O que você sabe?"

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. "Isso é pra eu saber, e você tentar adivinhar até eu decidir te contar. Agora, quanto você se importa com Potter? O que você faria para protegê-lo?"

"Eu morreria por ele" ela respondeu com segurança, sem realmente pensar nisso. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Claro que ela faria qualquer coisa por ele, mesmo que significasse morrer. Ele faria o mesmo por ela ou pelo Rony.

"Bom. Era isso que eu queria ouvir," ele respondeu, com triunfo em seus olhos, mas havia algo a mais – alívio? De que Malfoy poderia estar aliviado?

"O que é isso, Malfoy? O que você quer de mim?" Hermione perguntou com raiva. Ela estava exasperada agora. Malfoy estava jogando com ela, isso ela tinha certeza. Tentado tirar alguma coisa dela. Mas o que isso tinha com Harry? O que ele queria que ela fizesse?

"Eu tenho uma proposta pra você, Granger. Agora, o que você me diria se eu te contasse que eu ouvi planos sobre Potter. Planos envolvendo Weasel e sua família de traidores do sangue. Planos de ataque, captura, tortura e até matança. O que você faria se eu te dissesse que eu sei detalhes – quando, aonde, como – e que eu te daria, por um preço."

Hermione estreitou os olhos, pensando, tentando não entrar em pânico. Ele sabia de um plano contra os Weasleys e Harry? Um ataque a todos eles? "Por que você está me contando isso?"

"Quanto você pretende fazer para prevenir esses planos?"

"Eu já respondi essa pergunta. Tudo. Eu farei tudo para proteger Harry e Rony, a família Weasley," ela praticamente gritou. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

Os olhos dele brilharam em triunfo. "Case comigo."

----

NT: Bem, essa fic não é minha, ela pertence à sleepingbeauty18 e eu estou apenas fazendo a tradução (autorizada) dela. Espero que gostem, tanto da história quanto da tradução. Ah, e deixem reviews, para que eu saiba o que vocês acham, ta:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Dois

----

Começou como um dia maravilhoso, algo que era raro para ele. Saindo com seus melhores amigos, sem pensar na guerra ou nas mortes que ela trazia... a vida de uma pessoa de dezesseis não era para ser assim?

Ele estava na Dedosdemel, com um de seus melhores amigos, procurando por doces para satisfazer a si mesmo. Sua outra melhor amiga tinha olhado o que eles estavam fazendo, chamado eles de porcos insaciáveis, e ido para a livraria. Ele sorriu, pensando nela. Ela sempre teve uma opinião forte sobre tudo, e parecia nunca voltar atrás em suas convicções. Aquele dia no primeiro ano, quando ele e Rony salvaram a vida dela, foi uma grande sorte para todos os três. Agora, onde ela estaria?

"Hey, cara, tá pronto?" Rony quebrou a linha de pensamentos de Harry.

"Sim, só falta pagar por tudo isso," Harry respondeu, indicando a montanha de doces em seus braços. Depois de ter pago, eles saíram pra rua, procurando por Hermione.

"Eu imagino o que está fazendo ela demorar tanto tempo nessa maldita loja," Rony murmurou.

Harry sorriu mas não disse nada. Não havia explicação para a incessante necessidade dela por livros.

Eles procuraram na livraria, mas ela também não estava lá. Voltando para a Dedosdemel, Harry encontrou uma bolsinha de dinheiro no chão. Ela parecia familiar...

"Rony, olhe." Ele acotovelou as costelas de Rony. "Isso não é da Hermione?" Estava na entrada de um beco. Entrando nele, eles acharam uma sacola contendo livros – claramente dela – mas nenhuma menina de cabelos cheios.

"Alguma coisa está errada," Rony disse, soando um pouco nervoso.

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Vamos procurá-la."

----

"O quê?" Hermione gritou.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Case comigo."

"Você está maluco? Você quer se casar comigo? Por que?" Hermione sentia um ataque de pânico chegando. Sua pulsação começou a correr. Sua respiração ficou cada vez mais rápida. Manchas apareceram em sua visão... A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi uma onda fria acordá-la. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar as lágrimas de seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu? Eu sonhei que você me pedia em casamento, e daí tudo ficou preto." Ela perguntou a Draco, confusa e assustada. Tudo parecia ser o mesmo que no sonho terrível – um pesadelo, na verdade – um tipo de universo alternativo que ela não podia escapar.

"A excitação de um Malfoy pedindo uma sangue ruim como você te fez desmaiar de alegria," Draco respondeu sarcasticamente.Ele estava bastante aborrecido por ela ter reagido desse jeito. Você imaginaria que uma sangue ruim como ela ficaria emocionada por se casar com alguém de família de sangue puro como a minha, ele pensou. Nós somos, além de tudo, uma das famílias bruxa mais antigas e ricas de toda a Inglaterra, droga, de todo o mundo. Ela devia se considerar muito sortuda por essa chance.

"Então vamos ver se eu entendi direito." Hermione atrapalhou seus pensamentos. "Você realmente quer se casar comigo?"

"Eu não teria pedido se eu realmente não quisesse dizer isso," Draco respondeu defensivamente. Ele viu os olhos dela se estreitarem, estudando-o intensamente. Ele quase podia ver as engrenagens do seu cérebro rodando, trabalhando para resolver o mistério dessa proposta.

"Oh não, Granger, nem comece a imaginar. Eu não te amo secretamente," ele disse rapidamente. "Nem estou apaixonado por você. Droga, você nem é bonita." Ele olhou para ela. "Isso são negócios, puramente."

Hermione o olhou cética. Ela nem sequer pensou que ele estava apaixonado por ela, e ignorou o comentário rude dele sobre a sua aparência. Não era como se ele fosse o cara mais bonito que ela já tinha visto. Embora algumas meninas o considerassem lindo. Ela balançou sua cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Eles estavam fora do assunto.

"O que isso significa pra você, Malfoy? O que você ganha se casando comigo?"

"Várias coisas, na verdade. Nenhuma delas é da sua conta."

"Não é da minha conta? Eu poderia sempre dizer não."

"E aí seus amigos morreriam. Até os Weasleys, você sabe. Amantes de trouxas traidores do próprio sangue, eles não são importantes o suficiente para serem mortos, mas mesmo assim. Mas o seu precioso Cicatriz, esse sim é o nosso objetivo." Ele assistiu os olhos dela crescerem, as pupilas dilatarem com preocupação e o medo. Ele sorriu triunfante. "Não, você irá se casar comigo se você quiser protegê-lo, salvar a vida dele."

"Mas por que eu?" ela perguntou ansiosamente, ainda pensando no que ele tinha dito sobre Harry.

"Bem, você deve saber que, agora que eu sou maior de idade, eu posso herdar parte da minha fortuna – isto é, se eu for casado. Até eu me casar, eu sou financeiramente dependente do meu pai. E da minha mãe," ele acrescentou, como se só pensasse isso depois.

"Então você quer se casar comigo para receber seu dinheiro?" ela perguntou, ligeiramente confusa. Se é isso, por que não se casar com Pansy Parkinson ou com outra garota Sonserina? Por que ela?

"Você não entendeu Granger? Sim, eu ganho muito dinheiro, mas com dinheiro vem independência. Quando eu sou financeiramente independente, eu posso tomar minhas própias decisões. Eu não preciso fazer tudo que meu pai manda. Ele perde o seu controle sobre mim e eu recebo minha vida de volta."

"Mas você é um Comensal da Morte. Eu sou do lado bom. Por que não se casa com uma Sonserina?"

Draco revirou os olhos, meio divertido com as perguntas dela. Parecia tão óbvio pra ele, mas ela era muito nobre, muito honrada para pensar do mesmo jeito que ele. Garota estúpida. "Sim, eu sou um Comensal da Morte. Um que não pôde matar Dumbledore, que está prestes a passar uma informação muito importante para o lado bom. Você sempre é tão idiota quanto agora, Granger? Você não vê a beleza disto? Você é Hermione Granger, melhor amiga do Menino-que-Sobreviveu, rainha dos sangues-ruins e dos amantes de Trouxas, personificação da bondade. Se eu me casar com você, então eu serei salvo de qualquer problema quando esta merda acabar."

Ela o encarou inexpressiva. Ele rolou seus olhos em frustração. "Granger, algo grande está acontecendo, e se o lado das trevas não for o vencedor, eu quero ter minhas bases cobertas. Eu estou lhe dando uma informação importante para ajudar seu lado. Estou me casando. Assim, se o Lorde das Trevas for derrotado, seu testemunho me tirará dos problemas. Todo mundo acreditará porque você é a melhor amiga do Potter. Você não entende isto?"

"Eu entendi," ela respondeu devagar, raiva crescendo nela. "Eu caso com você, sua pele é salva, sua reputação é salva. Você não irá pagar por todas as más ações que você fez. Oh, eu entendi certo. Agora, o que eu ganho com essa farsa de casamento?"

"Você ganha a vida do Potter. Weasel e Weaselette por associação. Dos irmãos, dos pais deles e toda essa cambada. Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por eles. Eu estou oferecendo a chance de cumprir sua palavra."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Quando nos divorciarmos, eu te darei mil galeões."

"Cinco mil."

Ele olhou para ela. "Certo."

Ela sentou ali, contemplando em que ela podia estar se metendo, as escolhas que ela tinha que fazer. Casar com Malfoy, ajudá-lo a não se meter em problemas. Se fosse só ela, ela diria pra ele se danar, ir pro inferno. Para ela nada seria melhor do que vê-lo passar o resto de sua vida em Azkaban. Ele era Comensal da Morte. Ele merecia isso. Mas haviam coisas além dela. Se ela dissesse não e Harry morresse ou as pessoas ao seu redor se machucassem, seria culpa dela. Ela incluiu isso quando disse que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Ele era mais do que apenas um amigo, depois das coisas que eles haviam feito juntos; ele era da família. O irmão que ela nunca teve. E os Weasleys... eles também eram sua família.

E como eles reagiram quando descobrissem que ela tinha se casado com o inimigo – o Comensal da Morte que eles odiavam com tanta intensidade que quase assustava? O homem que tirou sarro deles, que os torturou por seis anos. Eles nunca aceitariam isso, nunca acreditariam. Eles a desprezariam por isso, por traí-los. Mas ela não tinha outra alternativa.

"Okay," ela finalmente disse, olhando nos olhos dele. "Eu caso com você, com uma condição."

Draco quase suspirou aliviado por ela ter concordado. Então ele estreitou seus olhos. Uma condição? Pra que isso? Era ele quem dizia as regras desse casamento, porra!

"Que condição?" ele perguntou suspeitamente.

"Você não pode dizer pra eles o porquê eu me casei com você. Eles, bem, eles não iriam entender."

"Certo. Eu ia te dizer que nós temos que agir como se nós... amássemos um ao outro..." Draco estremeceu, "para o plano dar certo. Isso significa não brigar em público, fingir que estamos apaixonados etc. Nós temos que viver juntos."

Hermione de repente se mal. Viver com ele? Agir como eles se amassem, como gostasse um do outro? Era demais. Ela até teria que beijá-lo em público? Ela ficou verde por causa do pensamento revoltante. Respirando profunda e calmamente, ela acenou a cabeça concordando.

Um novo pensamento veio a ela. "Por quanto tempo vamos ter que manter essa encenação?"

Draco tinha pensado nisso também, e o que ele tinha que dizer a ela era o pior de tudo. "Definitivamente por toda a guerra e até depois dos tribunais acabarem. Há mais uma coisa, porém." Ele quase vomitou pensando nisso.

"Uma das estipulações da minha herança é que eu ganho um quarto dela quando eu casar. Eu não ganho o resto dela até produzir um herdeiro – um herdeiro do sexo masculino. E isso tem que ser com a primeira mulher que eu me casar. Eu não posso apenas me casar, pegar o dinheiro, divorciar e depois me casar novamente pra ter uma criança. Então Granger," ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, "até você produzir um herdeiro do sexo masculino, nós vamos continuar casados."

Hermione ficou branca. Todo o seu sangue pareceu sair de sua cabeça, seu corpo, e ir parar em seus pés. Uma...uma criança? Ela teria que ter uma criança com Malfoy? Mas isso significava...

"Que merda! Eu vou ter que fazer sexo com você, é?" Quando ele acenou com a cabeça, confirmando, ela começou a chorar. Não era assim que ela tinha imaginado como sua vida seria, como o futuro dela seria. Ela devia se apaixonar depois da guerra, se casar, ter filhos. Ela queria crianças, muitas crianças, mas não com ELE. Ela não queria ter esse tipo de conexão com ele. Mas mesmo assim, se isso significava salvar a vida de Harry, a vida de quem ela amava...

Ela abriu seus olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu aceito."

----

**N.A.: **Bem, mais um capítulo, e um bastante explicativo, não? E respondendo as reviews;

Mari Lima- Eu realmente espero que você adore tanto esta fic quanto eu. Sua amiga a leu também? Interessante. Obrigada pelo elogio e pela review. Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan- Que bom que você está gostando da tradução. Tá aqui o capítulo que você esperava! Espero que goste ;) Mia- Obrigada a você, por ler, comentar e desejar sorte! Espero que você goste desse cap. Obrigada again. Silvia- Que bom que está gostando e pode deixar que vou continuar! Acho que o que tem escrito nesse capítulo te respondeu o porquê do Malfoy querer se casar com ela, né? Interesse, nada mais que isso. E acredite em mim, durante bastante tempo ele não vai gostar de tocá-la. Obrigada pela review.

É isso, qualquer coisa é só deixar uma review. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Três

----

"Bom." Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam com a vitória. Ele ia ter o que queria. Se o lado bom ganhasse, ele tinha a sua esposa como álibi. Se fosse o lado negro que fosse vitorioso, bem, ele poderia sempre dizer que estava espionando para Voldemort, ganhando informações de uma das seguidoras de Potter. Ou levar Hermione para que o Lord das trevas a questionasse. De qualquer maneira, ela se sairia bem.

"Agora o quê?" ela perguntou, silenciosamente fungando. Mesmo tendo concordado, não significava que ela gostava disso. Especialmente a parte da criança. Não, ela pensou, eu não vou pensar sobre isso agora.

Draco se aproximou e cortou as cordas que a prendiam. Esfregando seus pulsos, ela se sentou. Ele a entregou sua varinha.

Repentinamente lívida, Hermione olhou para ele. "Como você ousa me seqüestrar, Malfoy? Eu deveria te amaldiçoar." Ela apontou sua varinha para ele, a raiva queimando em seus olhos.

Draco a olhou enfadado. Ela podia ameaçar amaldiçoá-lo, mas nunca de fato faria isso. Ela já tinha prometido casar com ele.

"Sai dessa, Granger. Deixe de me atrasar. Vamos ver os detalhes. Agora, levam três dias para ter a licença de casamento. Onde você irá ficar?"

Hermione continuou olhando para ele. Ele tinha acabado de seqüestrá-la, chantageado para ela se casar com ele e ainda esperava que ela se sentasse e aceitasse tudo? Se Harry e Rony estivessem aqui eles iriam...

"Harry e Rony! Eu tenho que ir. Eles devem estar procurando por mim." Ela pulou da cama.

"Granger, nós vamos nos casar em três dias. Onde você irá ficar até lá?"

"Na casa dos Weasleys. Onde nós devemos nos encontrar? Como vai ser essa coisa toda?"

"Eu vou requisitar uma licença de casamento no Ministério hoje. Vai durar três dias até tudo ser processado. Nós vamos nos casar em um templo em Londres. Dessa maneira tudo vai ser legalizado – nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso".

"Ok, três dias. E aí? Aonde vamos nos encontrar?"

"Você pode aparatar da casa do Weasleys?"

"Não durante o dia. Seria muito suspeito. Alguém poderia notar que eu fui embora, mesmo se for por uma ou duas horas." Quando ele ia começar a falar ela o cortou. "Além do mais, eu não sei para onde ir."

"Putz, Granger, você sempre tenta dificultar as coisas? Eu irei me encontrar com você do lado de fora da casa dos Weasleys e você pode aparatar comigo."

"Que horas?"

Ele pensou por um momento. Se ela tinha que sair escondida... "Que tal às nove horas? Você pode inventar alguma desculpa, fugir, e nós vamos e acabamos logo com isso."

"Certo. Nove horas. Posso ir agora?" Hermione o olhou carrancuda. Aqui estava ele, já tentando controlar a vida dela e eles nem eram casados ainda!

"Tanto faz. Não se esqueça. E Granger," ele acrescentou rudemente, "tente vestir algo meio decente. Se eu tenho que me casar com você, tente ao menos não parecer tanto com essa Sangue Ruim feia que você é." Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando ela o olhou encolerizada, não sendo capaz de formar palavras.

Draco andava para fora do quarto, mas se virou para olhar pra ela. "Oh, e Granger, faça uma mala. Nós vamos passar a noite fora." Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já tinha ido.

Silenciosamente o amaldiçoando, Hermione espiou a parte de fora do quarto e aparatou de volta a Hogsmead. Harry e Rony iam ficar furiosos com ela. Olhando pro seu relógio, ela percebeu que tinha estado fora por duas horas. Maldição, uma voz gritou na cabeça dela. Eles devem estar malucos!

Depois de correr pela vila procurando-os, ela desistiu. Eu vou voltar para a Toca e esperar, ela pensou. Eles vão voltar alguma hora. Cara, eles vão ficar furiosos comigo. Por que isso aconteceu? Como eu vou explicar tudo a eles? E eu vou passar a noite com Malfoy? Isso pode ficar pior?

Concentrando-se, ela aparatou do lado de fora da Toca, e então entrou pela porta da frente. Harry, Rony, Gina, Sra. Weasley, Gui e até Fleur, estavam todos esperando.

"Graças à Deus!"

"Onde você estava?"

"Nós estávamos tão preocupados!"

"A gente já ia avisar a Ordem sobre o seu desaparecimento."

"No que diabos você estava pensando, desaparecendo desse jeito?" A voz de Harry cortou a dos outros enquanto ele dava um passo e a puxava para ele, a abraçando ferozmente. Rony a puxou para seus braços, depois Gina, depois Gui, Fleur, e Sra. Weasley, que estava chorando.

"Me... me desculpem. Eu não queria preocupar vocês." A voz de Hermione estava amortecida.

"Onde você estava?" Gina exigiu.

"Eu... eu andei até a Casa dos Gritos e perdi a noção do tempo," Hermione gaguejou. Era uma desculpa esfarrapada, ela sabia, mas era tudo que ela tinha no momento.

"Onde você estava de verdade?" Rony perguntou, ficando com raiva. Ela havia sumido, deixado todos preocupados, quase perdendo a cabeça, e agora a única desculpa que dava era que ela tinha perdido a noção do tempo? Se ela fosse mentir, ao menos mentisse bem. Ou melhor ainda, por que não contar a verdade?

"Certo, quer saber? Eu fugi, encontrei por acaso com um garoto gostoso e tive duas horas de puro amasso," ela disse, olhando pra Rony. Quando ele ficou pálido, ela completou, "Oh, e nós tiramos fotos – do tipo mágica, você sabe, que se move. Quer ver?"

A sala ficou em silêncio. Todos olhavam surpresos para Hermione. Não era dela fazer piadas como essa. O que ela tinha?

Harry estourou numa risada. "Essa foi boa, Hermione, foi muito boa. Você quase me pegou. Mas as fotos, cara, as fotos. Foi inestimável."

Todos começaram a rir também. Até Hermione se juntou a eles, se sentindo bastante orgulhosa pelo seu rápido e sarcástico comentário. Isso certamente desviou a atenção de onde ela havia estado.

"Sério, eu só precisava de um tempo sozinha, para pensar, por isso que fui lá. E eu até derrubei meu dinheiro e minhas sacolas, eu acho. Me desculpem por ter preocupado vocês. Não foi de propósito. Eu apenas perdi a noção do tempo"

"Está bem, querida. Nós estamos felizes que você está segura agora." Sra. Weasley a abraçou novamente, e então voltou para a cozinha para começar a preparar a ceia.

Hermione pegou suas sacolas e subiu até o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá, praticamente se jogou na cama, querendo chorar por causa das injustiças no mundo. A vida não é justa, ela pensou azedamente. Eu vou me casar com Malfoy, o cara que eu tanto odiei, que tentou fazer a minha vida miserável pelos últimos seis anos.

Eu concordei fazer SEXO com ele. Não uma vez. Não. INCONTÁVEIS VEZES. Até eu engravidar dele.

Eu tenho que trazer o filhote do satanás para o mundo. Bem, não realmente o filhote do satanás. Mas um de seus seguidores, seu braço direito. Mas essa criança também será minha e minha criança com certeza NÃO será seguidora do mal. Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso, e acredite em mim, eu terei. O maldito pensa que vai mandar no casamento, mas ele pensa errado. Eu não vou deixar que ele acabe comigo. Não. Se ele quer fazer da minha vida um inferno, bem, eu vou fazer da dele o mesmo.

E os meus amigos. Deus, e quanto aos meus amigos? Eles vão me odiar, me desprezar por fazer isso. Droga, eu mesma estou me desprezando. Eles nunca irão entender. Mesmo se soubessem a verdade, eles não entenderiam. Eles não iriam querer que eu fizesse isso.

Mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Não é como se eu tivesse uma porção da verdade nas mãos para o questionar. Caso contrário ele nunca me falaria. Eu amo meus amigos. Eu não os deixarei morrer, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que me casar com ele. Oh Deus. O que eles pensarão de mim se descobrirem? Eu vendi meu corpo por favores - informações. Eu sou uma vadia, uma prostituta!

Mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Harry faria qualquer coisa por mim, por todos nós, tudo pra nos manter a salvos. Ele até terminou com a Gina para protegê-la. Ele já fez tanto. Fazendo isso, talvez ele tenha a possibilidade de ser feliz no futuro. Eu posso fazer esse sacrifício se isso significa que ele, e Gina, e Rony, e o resto da família Weasley poderão ser felizes no futuro.

Gina entrou no quarto, seu rosto sério.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

----

Depois de terminar no Ministério, Draco aparatou de volta para sua casa, indo diretamente pro seu quarto. Ele não queria ver ninguém, nem sua mãe, nem qualquer possível visitante, nem mesmo os elfos domésticos. O que ele tinha acabado de fazer... ele ainda tentava entender. Ele tinha mesmo pedido a Granger em casamento? E ela disse sim, ele pensou.

Ele tinha refletido em todas suas opções, e esta era a única que parecia possível. Ele sabia de informações que ela morreria para saber. Ela faria qualquer coisa para adquirir aquelas informações. Então ela vai se casar comigo, ele pensou triunfalmente. Era tão doloroso saber que ele estaria dando uma informação à ela que salvaria Potter e aquela maldita família do Weasely. Para ele não existiria nada melhor que vê-los todos mortos, mas se o Ministério ganhasse, bem, ele não queria descobrir o que aconteceria com ele.

Em um mundo cheio de heróis ele, Draco Malfoy, sabia quando ser valente e quando se proteger. Ele não ia para prisão por algo que ele não era. Idiotice, isso seria. Merda, ele só tinha aceitado a Marca Negra para tirar o pai dele de seu pé e impedir que o Lord das Trevas matasse a mãe dele. Nada mais, nada menos. Não que ele achasse errado tentar dominar o mundo e destruir todos os trouxas e sangues ruins lá fora. Algum dia ele mesmo poderia tentar isto. Ainda, estava irritado por no fim ser forçado a fazer algo que ele não queria.

Quando tudo terminar, ele pensou, eu vou sair bem de qualquer jeito. E é por isso, ele pensou com um sorriso mau, que me casar com a Granger vai funcionar tão bem. Meu pai ficará furioso. Vingança perfeita. Ele e aquele mestre dele me fizeram ter a Marca Negra, deixaram Comensais da Morte na escola e potencialmente feriram meus amigos e estão totalmente envolvidos nesta bagunça. Agora eu vou o fazer assistir como a linhagem sanguínea da família de Malfoy será destruída. Eu estou me casando uma sangue ruim e não há nada ele possa fazer para impedir isto. O herdeiro da fortuna da família Malfoy, o que vai continuar a linhagem de sangue, será um mestiço. Ele nunca superará isto.

Ainda assim, eu vou ter que transar com a Sangue Ruim para conseguir isso. Só de pensar me dá vontade de vomitar. Essa é, definitivamente, a pior parte do acordo. Ela é nojenta – quem iria querer tocá-la, e ainda transar com ela? Eu não sei como eu vou fazer isso – bem, eu sei COMO, eu só não sei como eu vou conseguir fazer. Eu posso ficar bêbado. É isso. Muito, muito bêbado. Bêbado o suficiente para esquecer com quem eu estarei transando. Então não terá importância se for com a Granger.

Tendo decidido um plano, Draco rolou na cama e caiu no sono.

----

"Sobre o que?" Hermione perguntou, sentando e tentando agir inocentemente. Ela sabia exatamente sobre o que Gina estava falando.

"Você sabe sobre o que. Agora desembucha. O que está acontecendo?" Gina olhou duramente para ela. Ela conhecia Hermione o suficiente para dizer quando alguma coisa estava errada. A garota não era uma boa mentirosa.

"Gina, esquece, tá? Não é nada, de verdade."

"Hermione," Gina começou, sua voz soando perigosamente calma. O famoso temperamento Weasley estava prestes a aparecer.

"Certo. Eu realmente fui a Casa dos Gritos. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha – um lugar pra ir e chorar. Toda essa coisa com o Dumbledore e o Harry e a guerra – tudo me deixou muito abalada. Eu precisava ir e dar uma boa chorada. Não é algo que eu possa fazer aqui sem alguém se preocupando comigo." Hermione parecia que estava prestes a chorar de novo. O rosto de Gina suavizou-se e ela foi sentar-se perto dela.

"Isso está realmente te abalando, não está?" ela perguntou docemente. Hermione fungou e concordou.

"Eu estou tão... tão preocupada com ele. E depois do que aconteceu com Dumbledore eu, eu apenas não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo."

Gina envolveu Hermione em seus braços. "Você o ama bastante, não é?" ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso, quase que com medo da resposta.

Hermione concordou. "Claro que sim. Ele é meu melhor amigo, a coisa mais perto de um irmão que eu tenho. Eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo," ela terminou calmamente, olhando a estranha expressão no rosto da Gina. Seus olhos se alargaram.

"Oh ,não, Gina, não desse jeito. Harry é apenas um amigo. Eu nunca tive nenhum sentimento desse tipo por ele." Gina a olhou aliviada.

"Certo, bem, vou deixá-la sozinha, então." Gina se levantou para sair.

"Espera," Hermione disse de repente. "Eu vou com você. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha." Haveria bastante tempo para isso mais tarde, ela pensou. Só mais três dias antes de tudo mudar.

----

Estava tudo preto lá fora. Lupim deve estar feliz, Hermione pensou. Não havia nenhum rastro de lua. Ela estava em seu quarto, se preparando para o casamento. Por volta das oito ela tinha subido, falado aos outros que ela precisava de tempo sozinha – tempo pra dormir. Ninguém iria perturbá-la, não até ser tarde demais.

Ela olhou para baixo, para sua roupa - um bonito vestido que ela tinha encantado para ficar branco. Era, afinal de contas, o dia do casamento dela. Ela quis parecer tão agradável quanto possível, assim, pelo menos, pareceria real. Seriam tiradas fotos provavelmente. Ela não ia dar à Malfoy mais nenhuma munição para jogar contra ela.

Estava quase na hora. Hermione rapidamente fez uma pequena mala. Coisas de higiene pessoal, uma muda de roupas, pijamas... ela realmente iria levar isso adiante? Realmente se casar com ele? Ela olhou a hora. Cinco minutos até sua vida ser completamente arruinada. Depois de ter certeza que os travesseiros em sua cama pareciam um corpo e notar que Gina dormia, ela virou as costas e aparatou para fora da casa.

Draco estava esperando, com uma mala na mão. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, mas não disse nada. Humpf, ela pensou. Não consegue fazer nenhum comentário rude, consegue? Sem insultos.

Ele agarrou a mão dela. "Vamos." O que ela sentiu foi a súbita sensação de estar aparatando. Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou em volta. Estavam em frente a o que parecia uma construção.

"É isso?" ela perguntou. "Onde nós estamos?"

"No templo. Em Londres. Para os trouxas apenas uma construção abandonada. Para nós é um templo. Vamos Granger. Vamos acabar logo com isso." Ele a arrastou para dentro da construção. Por dentro tudo era branco e brilhante. Lembrava uma igreja trouxa com as fileiras de bancos e algo que parecia um altar na frente.

"Espere," Hermione parou e puxou o seu braço.

"O que é agora?" Draco perguntou, irritado com ela. Primeiro, ela realmente teve a audácia de aparecer... bem... decente. Nada pra se fazer piadas. Segundo, ela sabia disso e tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Agora estava catando algo na mala dela.

"Antes de continuarmos com isso, eu quero que você assine esse contrato. É magicamente protegido."

Draco esquadrinhou o documento. Dizia que ele lhe falaria sobre o plano com bastante tempo de antecedência para se preparar, que lhe daria o dinheiro, etc. Em retorno, ela se casaria com ele, testemunharia a favor dele, e produziria um herdeiro – o qual ela teria acesso. Amaldiçoando, ele a olhou.

"Se eu não assinar, o acordo está desfeito, né?"

Ela concordou. De jeito nenhum ela iria confiar na palavra dele, que ele iria dizer o que sabia, ou que teria acesso a criança dela. Aquele era Malfoy. Ela não iria confiar nele, não havia nem possibilidade disso.

Ele revirou os olhos, murmurando algo sobre o contrato proferido também ser magicamente protegido, mas assinou mesmo assim. O documento brilhou com uma luz azulada, que o lacrou.

Ela sorriu triunfante. "Agora nós podemos nos casar." Juntos eles foram para a frente do templo onde um homem de preto estava esperando. Draco passou a ela um punhado de papéis – a licença de casamento.

"Você tem a testemunha?" ele perguntou ao homem. O padre-bruxo acenou com a cabeça, confirmando e mostrando as duas pessoas sentadas no banco da frente. "Vamos logo com isso."

"Segure a mão direita um do outro." O homem começou falar sobre a santidade do matrimônio, como não deveria ser uma decisão tomada rapidamente. Hermione tentou prestar atenção, mas ela estava tão nervosa que tremia. A mão dela estava tremendo tanto que ela soube que Draco podia sentir isto. O que ele está pensando, ela desejou saber. A expressão dele era ilegível, mas ele apertou a mão dela para ela parar de tremer e deixar tudo óbvio.

"Vocês têm as alianças?" o padre perguntou, quebrando a linha de pensamento de Hermione. Draco acenou que sim, soltou a mão dela e procurou em seu bolso, tirando dele um par de alianças prateadas.

"Draco, segure a mão direita de Hermione e repita comigo. 'Eu, Draco, aceito você Hermione...'" as vozes deles pareciam enfraquecer quando Hermione olhou Draco nos olhos. Havia algo de estranho neles, quase como uma mistura de triunfo e medo? Será que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela?

"Agora Hermione, repita comigo." Hermione quase pulou ao ouvir isto, mas conseguiu fazer parecer que ela tinha prestado atenção.

"Eu, Hermione..." a voz dela tremia. Isso não seria assim! Ela limpou a voz e continuou. "Aceito você Draco como meu marido..."

O que ela tem na cabeça? Draco pensou. Ela está nervosa, isso era claro. Se ela apenas parar de tremer então talvez o padre não note. Ao menos ela não está chorando.

Ele sentiu o anel deslizar em seu dedo e percebeu. 'Eu sou um homem casado agora. Depois de casado eu não vou poder fazer sexo com nenhuma outra mulher.'

Depois de mais votos serem ditos, o padre finalmente falou. "Você pode agora beijar a noiva."

Draco e Hermione se olharam, assustados. Nenhum dos dois tinha lembrado dessa parte da cerimônia, o beijo final para selar o contrato. Draco hesitante se inclinou e tocou seu lábio no dela. Era um beijo breve, um mero simbolismo de toque de lábios, mas ainda assim fez Hermione suspirar. O primeiro beijo deles. Em breve eles estariam fazendo mais...

"Hermione," Draco interrompeu os pensamentos dela. Ela olhou para ele. "Assine a licença." Ela pegou a caneta que ele oferecia e assinou. Agora eles eram oficialmente casados.

"Vamos sair daqui." Ele a entregou a mala dela, agarrou a sua própia, e segurando a mão dela eles aparataram sem dizer outra palavra.

----

**NT: **Hummm, o casamento deles. Depois dessa parte é que as coisas começam a ficar mais legais. Ah, e obrigada pelas reviews, eu realmente adoro recebê-las. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que, claro, comentem o que acharam.

Respondendo as reviews:  
-Angel Malfoy- 'AM' Ai, que bom que você acha isso! Eu espero que você goste como eu gosto, e se sim, eu digo a você, depois do capítulo 5, 6 é que a coisa começa a ficar beeeem boa mesmo. Se bem que eu gosto do próximo cap também... Beijos Mari lima: Eu acho o Draco o mais inteligente! Diga ae, bem bolado o plano, né? Eu queria conseguir pensar em coisas assim. hahaha Beijos Lemmie-chan: Ai que bom! Sabe, é tão lindo ler isso. A sua review, eu digo. E é um prazer traduzir essa fic e publicar aqui. Bem, aqui está o novo cap, que eu espero que você goste. Beijos. Lya M. Ahh, obrigada! Eu espero estar fazendo um bom trabalho aqui. E eu também faço a mesma coisa que você, hehe (de ver as fics...). Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos. Musaroro201: Ewww, que bom que você achou tudo isso! Espero que continue gostando. Vou tentar postar o próximo cap mais rápido. Beijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Quatro

----

"Onde nós estamos?" Hermione se afastou de Draco e olhou ao redor. Ele tinha aparatado os dois para algum lugar sem falar nada, o que foi bastante frustrante. Eles estavam casados agora, ela merecia ao menos um pouco de consideração.

"No hotel, Granger. O que isso se parece? É nossa noite de núpcias, por Merlin," ele repondeu, soando mal humorado. O que ela esperava? Não era como eles pudessem voltar à Mansão Malfoy ou pra casa dela. Um hotel era a única opção deles.

Ele a agarrou pelo pulso e arrastou-a pra dentro, começando a subir as escadas. Parando na frente da entrada do quarto, ele disse uma senha e abriu a porta, puxando-a junto com ele.

"Então, você está planejando praticar abuso de conjugue o tempo todo ou só em situações específicas?" Hermione perguntou, olhando para ele enquanto esfregava seu pulso, que estava vermelho e parecia dolorido.

Draco ficou carrancudo. Ele não tinha a intenção de fazer isso. Ele voltou e olhou pro braço dela, segurando mais gentilmente. Murmurando um feitiço, a vermelhidão sumiu.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. "Eu não abuso mulheres," ele disse seriamente, e então zombou. "Mesmo se for sangue ruim como você."

Ela fitou incerta as costas dele. Ele soou tão sério, tão diferente dele mesmo – quase como se lamentasse o que havia feito.

"Agora Granger, nós vamos fazer isso ou não?" Draco ainda não tinha soltado o braço dela. Ele pareceu se aproximar mais.

"Fazer o quê?" Hermione perguntou confusa. Quando ela viu como ele a olhava, seus olhos se alargaram e ela se afastou dele.

"Você deve estar brincando. Você quer fazer sexo, agora?"

"Claro, Granger. Lembra do combinado? Você tem que me dar um herdeiro antes de nos divorciarmos. Quanto antes começarmos, antes acabaremos com esse casamento."

"Não."

"Não?"

"Não. Não ainda."

"Por que?" Sua voz estava baixa, ameaçadora.

"Eu não vou trazer uma criança pra esse mundo até que Voldemort esteja arruinado." Sua voz estava igualmente baixa.

"Sim, você vai."

"Não, eu não vou."

Draco jogou seus braços no ar com exasperação. Ela realmente estava fazendo aquilo? Eles eram casados e ela continuava agindo como uma recatada. A única maneira de acabar com o casamento era ter uma criança do sexo masculino e ela ainda dizia não?

"Por que diabos não?

"Você tem idéia dos riscos que envolvem, Draco, ficar grávida? Eu vou lutar ao lado dos meus amigos na batalha final. Eu vou ficar atordoada, ser enfeitiçada, amaldiçoada – vou ser atingida com feitiços e isso pode causar um aborto – posso perder o bebê. Eu não quero arriscar a minha vida e da minha criança ainda nem nascida só pra você ganhar a sua herança."

"Então você não lutará ao lado do Potter. Você estará tendo a minha criança nem que eu tenha que te amarrar e te forçar." Draco gritou.

"Então, Draco, você vai ter que me estuprar agora porque é a única maneira de você me levar pra cama antes que Voldemort esteja destruído!" Hermione gritou de volta, com a varinha erguida. Ela não ia negociar nada e nem voltar atrás.

"Bem, talvez eu faça isso."

"Você não entende, seu estúpido canalha egoísta? Ter uma criança enquanto Voldemort ainda é uma ameaça deixa você aberto a manipulações – deixa você vulnerável. O que você faria se seu filho estivesse ameaçado – se fosse usado como uma ferramenta pra fazer você seguir as ordens dele? Eu me recuso a trazer uma criança à este mundo para ser usado como um brinquedo de Voldemort."

Draco ficou em silêcio, olhando pra ela, pensando. Ela tinha razão. Mesmo que ele odeie a mãe, o bebê ainda seria seu herdeiro – sua carne e sangue. Mesmo também sendo carne e sangue da mãe, ele faria o que pudesse para proteger o seu filho.

"Certo. Nós não vamos fazer sexo até depois da batalha final. Eu farei isso porque eu não quero que Voldemort tenha mais munições contra mim do que ele já tem." Ele não conseguiu conter o olhar de vitória em seus olhos. "Porém, depois da batalha nós faremos sexo e você não irá me impedir de ganhar o meu herdeiro."

"Combinado." Hermione aceitou. Isso a dava um pouco mais de tempo para pensar em como ter mais vantagens sobre ele.

"Agora, o que faz você pensar que tem o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome?" Draco exigiu. Ela era totalmente inferior a ele e não tinha o direito de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Mesmo sendo casados, ela não tinha essa permissão.

"Você não acha que seria suspeito se eu ainda te chamasse de Malfoy e você me chamasse de Granger agora que somos casados? Se é pra parecer real, nós temos que nos tratar diferente."

Ele olhou a com raiva. Ela sempre estava um passo a frente dele. Ele se recusava a deixá-la dominar esse casamento – a ditar todas as regras.

"É verdade. Seguindo o mesmo pensamento, Hermione, nós também temos que agir diferente em público." Ele se aproximou dela e passou um braço ao redor da sua cintura, a trazendo para mais perto. Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar. Ele a apertou mais ainda, ficando bem perto um do outro, sem espaço entre eles.

"Não, não, não, minha querida. Quando eu te tocar em público você tem que agir como se gostasse disso – quisesse isso." Ele vagarosamente aproximou sua cabeça da dela. "Isso significa que quando eu te beijar," seus lábios se aproximaram dos dela e ela endureceu. " você tem que gostar." Ela a empurrou pra longe dele.

"Sinto muito Draco, mas não teremos demonstrações públicas de afeto neste casamento," Hermione disse, lutando para desacelerar seu coração. Ele tinha feito isso de propósito, apenas para deixá-la nervosa.

"Não esposa, nós teremos DPA. Você está casada comigo – as pessoas esperam por isso. Além do mais," ele sorriu malicioso, "nós devemos honrar os adolescentes que não conseguem tirar as mãos um do outro. Isto não é uma opinião. Nós temos que fazer isso parecer real."

"Certo. Tanto faz. Eu só quero ir pra cama." Hermione bocejou. Ela pegou sua mala e se trancou no banheiro. Depois de lavar seu rosto, escovar seus dentes, e colocar seu pijama, ela saiu. Draco já estava de pijamas. Ela o fitou por um momento. Ele não estava usando a camisa – só o calção. Ele era... mais musculoso do que ela havia pensado. Não era tão ruim de se olhar.

Draco também fitou Hermione. Ela parecia diferente sem aquelas roupas dela. Mais normal, mais... feminina. Com um top e calça do pijama ela até parecia ser outra pessoa – outra pessoa bem mais agradável.

Hermione agitou a cabeça para limpá-la desses pensamentos pertubantes sobre o tórax do Draco, e foi para a cama king-sized, pulou nas cobertas, e se pôs debaixo delas.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Draco exigiu. Ela tinha deitado na cama. Na maldita cama dele! Ele não ia dividir com ela.

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo? Indo dormir," Hermione virou de costas para ele, se fazendo confortável.

"Aí você não vai. Essa é minha cama. Você pode dormir no chão, eu não me importo." Ele deu um passo em direção à cama.

Hermione continuou ali e o encarou. "Draco, querido," ela disse docemente, olhos queimando com malícia, "se você sequer pensar em deitar nesta cama comigo, ou tentar me tirar daqui, eu o farei ter certeza que não poderá procriar por um mês. De fato, poderia ser para sempre."

"O que você vai fazer, enfeitiçar minhas bolas?" Draco ridicularizou, mas parou mesmo assim.

"Transformá-las em aço, mais especificadamente," ela respondeu.

"Você não ousaria," ele disse, a voz elevando.

"Me desafie." Seus olhos brilhavam com raiva enquanto ela apertava sua varinha, nunca tirando da direção da virilha dele.

"Onde eu devo dormir, então?" ele finalmente perguntou, sem querer ceder, mas também não querendo ter literalmente bolas de aço por um mês ou mais.

"No chão eu não me importo. Transfigure um travesseiro ou qualquer coisa em um colchão ou manta ou coisa do tipo. Mas me deixe em paz. Estou cansada."

Murmurando algo como 'estúpida sangue ruim', Draco agarrou dois travesseiros e uma manta da cama, transfigurou um travesseiro em colchão e tentou dormir.

----

"Hey, você viu Hermione, Gina?" Harry perguntou. Eram quase 8:30 da manhã e ela ainda não havia descido pro café.

"Não. Ela ainda está dormindo. Eu vou acordá-la." Gina correu escada acima até o quarto dela.

Harry tomou um gole de suco de laranja, pra logo cuspir quando ouviu um grito. Correndo pelas escadas, ele puxou sua varinha, pronto para encarar qualquer que fosse o horror que assombrava Gina. Chegando no quarto ao mesmo tempo que os gêmeos e Sra. Weasley, eles acharam Gina parada sobre a cama de Hermione, segurando um bilhete. Ela estava tremendo.

"Gina, qual o problema? Onde está Hermione?" Fred perguntou, vendo que a cama estava vazia – arrumada com travesseiros para parecer que tinha alguém dormindo.

"Ela... ela se... ela se foi," Gina gaguejou, passando o bilhete pra ele.

"Ele leu rapidamente e ficou branco. "Droga!"

_Todos-_

_Eu tenho algo importante que preciso fazer. Eu explicarei tudo quando voltar. Por favor, não se preocupem comigo – eu estou segura. Apenas lembre-se que não importa o que aconteça eu amo todos vocês e nada irá mudar isso._

_Com amor, _

_Hermione_

"Merda" Harry disse, lendo sobre o ombro de Fred. "Onde ela foi e o que foi fazer agora?"

----

Draco acordou ouvindo uma porta abrir, depois fechar. Ele se revirou e gemeu. Travesseiros transfigurados em colchões não eram as camas mais confortáveis. Abrindo os olhos, ele tentou ver o relógio próximo à cama. Qualquer que fosse a hora, era muito cedo. Ele rolou sobre o estômago e fechou os olhos, pronto para voltar dormir, porém ele ouviu o chuveiro ligar. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele se sentou com uma sacudida. Recordações da noite passada vieram à tona e ele gemeu novamente. A sua esposa estava no chuveiro. Ele estava casado. Eles iam falar para os familiares deles, os amigos dela hoje. Iam reivindicar a herança dele, deixando o mundo saber que Draco Malfoy tinha se casado com uma nascida trouxa, desgraçado a linhagem de sangue da sua família. Ia ser um longo dia.

Levantando-se, ele cambaleou até o banheiro e bateu na porta. "Vai logo! Eu preciso entrar." Houve uma pausa.

"Você pode segurar. Eu ainda não acabei," ela gritou de volta. Hermione estava passando condicionador em seu cabelo, quase pronta, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Ele podia sofrer um pouquinho até que ela estivesse pronta pra sair.

As batidas aumentaram. "Eu realmente preciso entar. Saia ou as coisas ficarão embaraçosas," ele gritou mais alto ainda, indo pegar sua varinha para destrancar a porta. Cinco minutos depois Hermione apareceu, agarrada em uma toalha, com o cabelo pingando nas costas.

"O banheiro é seu. Você realmente não precisa ser tão ranzinzo de manhã." Ele olhou para ela, agarrou sua mala, e foi pro banheiro, batendo a porta.

Logo o chuveiro estava ligado e com isso Hermione olhou ao redor, indo se vestir rapidamente. Ela não queria arriscar que Draco saísse e ela não estivesse vestida. O pensamento disso a fez tremer com desgosto e vergonha. Secando seu cabelo com um simples feitiço, ela guardou suas coisas e esperou por Draco, tentando se preparar mentalmente pros confrontos que viriam. Ela e Draco iam contar para os amigos e pais dela e para os pais dele. Não ia ser fácil. Ninguém ficaria feliz. Ia ser um longo dia.

Draco saiu do banheiro, vestindo jeans, secando seu cabelo com uma toalha. Ela tentou não olhar pro tórax dele; afinal, ela não deveria ficar encarando o tórax do seu pior inimigo, mesmo que ele fosse seu marido.

"Draco, nós precisamos decidir como vamos contar para todos sobre isto."

"Que tal se nós apenas colocássemos uma nota no _Profeta_ anunciando isso," ele respondeu ranzinzo. Era muito cedo para pensar em coisas como essa. Draco não era uma pessoa da manhã; ele precisava pelo menos de uma hora depois de acordar e duas xícaras de café depois para poder dar uma resposta meio decente para alguém. Ter uma sangue ruim tentando conversar com ele logo cedo significava que ele sequer tentava responder civilizadamente, não que ele algum dia fosse tentar. Ela não merecia civilidade, ela era inferior a ele.

"Não seja tão canalha," Hermione respondeu.

"Bem, nós podemos contar ao seu precioso Potter e os traidores do sangue primeiro, depois minha mão e então provavelmente seus pais."

"Okay, mas como vamos contar isto pra eles? Nós precisamos inventar uma história, algo plausível que eles possam acreditar."

"Que tal 'nós começamos a transar no sexto ano, então você se apaixonou por mim e agora estamos casados.'"

Hermione revirou os olhos ao comentário detestável. Como se eles pudessem acreditar de verdade nisso. "Ninguém iria acreditar nisso, seu besta. Tente não ser tão odioso, certo?"

"E o que você sugere, Sra. Sabe-Tudo?"

"Eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse dizer que ano passado você começou a desenvolver algum interesse por mim, viu que sangue realmente não importava, e nesse verão eu... eu fui atacada no Beco Diagonal e você salvou minha vida. E aí que eu vi que você tinha mudado, nos apaixonamos, e casamos. O que acha disso?"

"Como se eu estivesse apaixonado por você. Que sonho. Eles vão cair nessa?"

Hermione parou pra pensar por um momento. Eles acreditariam nisso? Podia ser. Ela havia desaparecido várias vezes naqueles dias. Recebido várias corujas que ela não havia contado pra eles. Era plausível. "Eles poderiam."

"Certo. Essa é a nossa história. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Tanto faz. Lembre-se, tente não ser tão você mesmo perto deles. Eles são meus amigos, e de qualquer jeito, eu não quero perdê-los. Tente não irritá-los ou eu vou te amaldiçoar."

"Sério, esposa, uma ameaça?" Draco falou arrastado, olhos brilhando com raiva. "Eu os tratarei como eu quiser. Eu não vou tentar mimá-los só pra te agradar. Não é assim que eu faço. Eles não vão acreditar nesse porcaria toda se eu fingisse ter mudado. Você se casou com a mesma pessoa que eles sempre conheceram e eu não vou parar de ser essa pessoa."

"Oh, você quer dizer o filho da mãe que fez nossa vida miserável por seis anos? É, continue sendo esse homem e eles vão bater em você até ficar só a sua polpa." Ele abriu a boca, pronto para responder furiosamente, mas ela interrompeu. "Agora vamos para de brigar e acabar logo com isso."

Ela fechou seus olhos e se concentrou de verdade, aparatando para a Toca. Abrindo-os, ela ouviu um pop e Draco apareceu ao seu lado. Ele pegou a mão dela, de repente parecendo nervoso.

"Lembre-se, não demonstre medo. Ele pode te entregar e ele estará por toda parte em você.". Hermione apertou a mão dele por um momento, tentando ganhar bastante coragem para entrar e encarar seus amigos. O arrastando, eles caminharam até a porta da cozinha, abriram, e entraram.

"Olá?" ela chamou, olhando ao redor. A cozinha estava vazia; já era quase dez horas da manhã. Eles obviamente já tinham acabado de comer o café, mas alguém devia estar por ali.

"Hermione?" Rony veio correndo para a cozinha, Jorge atrás dele. "Onde você..." ele parou quando viu quem estava ao lado dela. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas, sinal que ele estava com raiva.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Jorge exigiu, fechando os punhos.

"É bom te ver também, Weasel," Draco respondeu sarcasticamente, claramente sem se intimidar.

"Hermione, que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Rony exigiu.

"Eu pensei que era óbvio, mas como você é só meio inteligente talvez você precise de ajuda para entender isso. Você vê, Hermione e eu estamos..." Draco foi interrompido por um Rony atacando-o, tentando bater em cada pedaço que ele conseguia. Como Draco estava segurando a mão de Hermione, ela caiu com ele. Conseguindo evitar qualquer golpe, ela tentou tirar Rony de cima de Draco.

"Rony, pare Rony" Sai de cima dele!" Rony apenas a empurrou, fazendo com que ela batesse na mesa e caísse.

"Como você ousa bater em minha esposa?" Draco rugiu, mãos agarrando o pescoso de Rony, tentando estrangulá-lo. Na mesma hora Harry chegou e afastou Rony, tentando acalmá-lo. Ouvindo isso ele parou, como fez Rony e Jorge, que também tentava intervir.

"Sua esposa?" Harry perguntou. Ele olhou pra ela. "Hermione?"

"Harry, eu posso explicar. Apenas esqueça ele." Ela foi até Draco, ajudá-lo com o lábio cortado. Ele fugiu dela, olhando para os outros.

"Sim, minha esposa."

"Sério, nós podemos ir para a sala de estar, sentar e conversar sobre isso? Eu queria contar pra todos de uma vez," Hermione pediu, assustada com o olhar frio de Harry. Ele concordou duramente, agarrando Rony pelas costas e indo pra o outro cômodo. Jorge já estava lá, gritando pela escada para que os outros decessem. Quando todos estavam reunidos, até mesmo Sr. Weasley estava lá, Hermione, com Draco ao seu lado, levantou-se na frente deles.

"Bem, primeiro de tudo, me desculpem por ter fugido noite passada e preocupado todos vocês. A coisa é que eu não podia dizer pra onde eu ia porque vocês iriam tentar me impedir."

"Onde você foi, querida, e por que o garoto Malfoy está com você?" Sra. Weas interrompeu, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

"Draco e eu... bem, a coisa é que..." ela olhou para Draco pedindo ajuda.

Colocando um braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione e a puxando mais pra si, ele interveio. "Hermione e eu nos casamos noite passada." Olhando ao redor, ele pensou, as reações eram bastante engraçadas. A Weaselletes ficou com de boca aberta e os olhava com horror. Sra. Weasley parecia que ia desmaiar. Todos os homens da família Weasley ficaram com o rosto muito vermelho e pareciam querer pular em cima dele. E Potter, bem, Potter estava furioso.

"O que você quer dizer, casaram?" Gina perguntou, boca ainda meio aberta olhando os dois.

"Você sabe, Weaselette, aquele ato onde duas pessoas se empenham em passar o resto das suas vidas junto, prometendo cuidar um do outro, amar um ao outro, então eles vão e passam o resto da noite tran..." Sua voz foi cortada quando Hermione colocou sua mão na boca dele, calando-o. Olhando pra ele, ela retirou sua mão e andou pra longe.

"Hermione, isso é verdade? Você realmente se casou com _Malfoy_?" Rony perguntou, incrédulo. Debilmente, ela levantou a mão esquerda para revelar uma fina aliança em seu dedo anelar. "Como... como você pôde fazer isso? Ele é _Malfoy_, o estúpido imbecil que você odeia. O infeliz que passou seis anos te chamando de sangue ruim, te amaldiçoando sempre que possível. Não se lembra o que ele fez com os seus dentes no quarto ano? Como ele te convenceu a se casar com ele?"

Draco tentou não sorrir, lembrando-se do incidente dos dentes ao lado de fora da sala de poções. Aquela foi uma boa maldição, ele pensou. Um ótimo dia na vida dele.

"Por que diabos você não nos contou? Nós somos seus melhores amigos. Você mentiu para nós, Hermione," Harry interferiu, olhos brilhando com raiva e desgosto. Desgosto por ela ter se casado cm Malfoy.

"Eu não poderia te contar. Você ia tentar me parar. Hary, Rony, eu... eu amo ele," a voz de Hermione falhou por um momento enquanto ela tentava não gaguejar.

"E eu a amo," Draco interrompeu suavemente, um braço a arrodeando e puxando-a pra mais perto. Ele sorriu malicioso para os olhares dirigidos a ele.

"Por favor entendam. Eu não queria machucar vocês, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu precisava fazer isso."

"Mas por que? Ele te pôs sob o Imperius ou coisa assim? O que ele fez pra você se casar com ele?"

"Eu te disse. Eu o amo. Ele não me forçou a casar com ele. Draco pediu e eu aceitei. Isso não vai mudar nossa amizade. Eu ainda sou amiga de vocês, ainda estarei ao lado de vocês, aconteça o que..."

"Isso muda tudo. Você é casada com o nosso inimigo. Nada pode mudar isso! A pessoa que eu mais desprezo no mundo é o seu marido. Ele é um Comensal da Morte, Hermione. Ele tentou matar Dumbledore, ou você esqueceu isso? Ele deixou aqueles monstros entrarem no nosso colégio. E ainda assim você se casa com ele. Eu confiei em você, Hermione," Os olhos de Harry queimavam em dor misturada com raiva, "e você nos traiu. Você não é melhor que ele."

"Pare com isso! Você pode me ouvir? Harry, você é o meu melhor amigo e nada pode mudar isso. Eu nunca te trai. Eu não posso fazer nada se eu me apaixonei por ele. Ele está mudado, não é mais como antes. Só nos dê uma chance. Eu não quero te perder por causa disso, você ou Rony ou Gina ou o resto dos Weasleys."

"Você não vê? No momento em que você sair com Malfoy por aquela porta, está terminado."

Uma lágrima rolou lentamente pela bochecha de Hermione enquanto ela tentava compreender as palavras de Harry. Tudo para o que ela havia trabalhado, todos os sacrifícios que ela tinha feito, eles eram inúteis se Harry a odiasse. Ela tinha esperado esta reação, claro, e tinha se preparado para isto, mas ainda, ela não pensou que machucaria tanto. Eles a odiavam. Ela havia perdido todos que amava por ter se casando com Draco para os salvar. E eles nunca poderiam saber isso. A vida às vezes era tão injusta.

"Vamos embora," Draco disse, a puxando para a porta.

"Espere," Sr. Weasley disse de repente. Eles se viraram pra ele. "Ainda há uma maneira de sair dessa situação. Se o casamento não foi... consumado... ainda pode ser anulado. Então, ele foi?" ele ficou vermelho quando perguntou isso.

Draco sorriu malicioso. "O que você acha, que nós passamos a noite conversando ou algo assim? Não, ela é minha mulher em todas as maneiras." Harry e Rony começaram a pensar nessas palavras, na insinuação delas, mas um olhar da Sra. Weasley os parou.

"Hermione?" Sr. Weasley perguntou, não querendo acreditar em Draco.

"Sim... ele foi," ela gaguejou, ficando vermelha. Era horrível ter que mentir sobre ISSO, mas era preciso. Ela apenas desejou que ninguém insistisse em nada. "Hum, eu posso pegar minhas coisas ou vocês me mandam quando tudo for resolvido?"

"Nós mandaremos pra você." Sra. Weasley disse friamente.

"Okay, bem, então, eu acho que nos vemos mais tarde. Tchau." Hermione permitiu que Draco praticamente a arrastasse para fora, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Bem, aquilo foi engraçado. Eu nunca pensei que Potter podia ficar tão vermelho. E os Weasleys, todos ficam iguais quando ficam irritados. Quase ria e arruinava tudo. Quase."

"Oh, cale essa boca. Foi horrível. Eles me odeiam agora e isso é tudo culpa sua!"

"Grato por ser útil. Agora vamos pro Ministério pra arquivar esta licença. Quanto antes estiver arquivada, antes será oficial e nada poderá mudar isso."

Depois de arquivar no Ministério, Draco e Hermione aparataram até a Mansão Malfoy pra contar para a mãe dele. Hermione encarou o local. Era enorme!

"Fique aqui. Eu vou contar pra ela sozinho. E não toque em nada. Os objetos no corredor valem mais que a sua vida." Draco acrescentou maldosamente. Ele parecia preocupado, Hermione pensou. E um pouco triste, como se algo estivesse errado com aquele lugar. Ele saiu do local por uma porta, bateu-a, trancou-a, e Hermione pensou ter ouvido ele murmurar um feitiço silenciador também. Quinze minutos depois, ele apareceu, pálido e cansado, mas apenas agarrou o braço dela e a arrastou pra fora da casa.

"Vamos sair daqui."

"Eu acho que isso quer dizer que ela não aceitou bem as notícias."

"Assim falando, sim, ela não ficou feliz. Agora vamos."

"Onde nós vamos ficar, então?"

"Eu realmente não me importo onde vamos ficar. Eu só quero sair desta porcaria de lugar. Mexa-se, droga!"

"Pare de ser tão imbecil. Qual diabos é o seu problema? Depois da minha família nos rejeitar eu continuei civilizada, ou isso é muito pra se esperar do superior príncipe Draco?"

"Cale a boca!" Draco andou ao redor dela, os olhos brilhando com fúria. "Minha família não é da sua conta. Nós não discutiremos isto no futuro, você me ouviu? Nada mais."

"Pare com essa atitude, Draco. Está realmente ficando cansativo. Eu acabei de ter um dia tão horrível quanto o seu, então pare de agir como se você fosse o único que está sofrendo. Eu sei que você não consegue deixar de ser insuportável, mas por que você não é um insuportável silencioso?"

"Cala a boca, sua vadia sangue ruim!" Draco gritou, erguendo seu braço ameaçadoramente. Era uma ação involuntária, algo que ele tinha visto seu pai fazer centenas de vezes, todas dirigidas aos elfos domésticos, sua mãe, ou a ele próprio. Ainda assim, vendo os olhos de Hermione se alargarem em resposta, ele quase que instintivamente voltou atrás, se sentindo... envergonhado. Ele estava agindo como o seu pai, algo que ela havia jurado nunca fazer. Antes que ela pudesse reagir ele a agarrou pelo braço.

"Vamos sair logo daqui." Fechando os olhos, ele aparatou os dois dali.

----

**N.T.:** Óia mais um capitulo pra vocês. Espero que tenham gostado. E espero estar fazendo uma tradução a altura da fic. Humm, a próxima atualização eu vou tentar ser mais rápida e postar logo na próxima semana, porque na próxima-próxima vai ser semana de provas e eu quero ir bem pra poder viajar. ;) Então torçam por mim, cruzem os dedos, que daí eu consigo!

Respondendo as reviews;

Srta Aluada: Que bom que você está achando isso! Bom, eu tentei atualizar logo pra você descobrir o que acontece depois do casamento ;) e aí está! Espero que tenha gostado! E valeu pela review. Deusa do anime Hello! Eu também achei isso quando li pela primeira vez e eu também gostei mais ainda porque era D/Hr, e tem tão poucas fics com esse casal, não é? Muitíssimo obrigada pela review, viu? Musaroro201: Oi dona moça! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo 3. Bem, eu não queria ter que dizer isso MAS... até agora não teve nenhuma cena lemon (até agora eu me pergunto o porquê desse nome 'lemon') não. E nem posso te garantir que vai ter. Quando eu disse esquentar eu signifiquei ficar mais legal. Desculpe se eu me expressei mal. Vou tentar não repetir isso! Ahuaha Bjus e obrigada viu? Nandda Espero que você também tenha achado esse capitulo legal. Brigadão pela review, vc não sabe como isso nos anima. Mari Lima: Owwww, que bonitinho. OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA! E era pra deixar curiosa mesmo. Pra te dar bastante vontade de ler. Kkkkkkkkkk bjus Morgana Pendragon: E aqui está o próximo capitulo! Quero dizer, agora é o atual, né? Espero que tenha gostado deste e que goste do próximo! Obrigada mesmo, viu? Jane Potter Skywalker Eita, que massa que você também acompanha em inglês! Eu comecei a ler quando ela tava no capítulo 5, e de lá não desgrudei mais! Que bom que você achou a tradução boa. Bjus nessin black Olá olá! Eu também amo (demais até) esse casal. A fic em inglês não está completa não. Ta no capítulo 19 ainda. Beijos Lilá: Bem, ta atualizado aqui! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! bjus Musaroro201: POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI hauhauhauha bjus de novo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Cinco

----

Abrindo seus olhos, Hermione se afastou de Draco e olhou ao redor. Eles estavam em algum lugar que parecia familiar; seria o Caldeirão Furado? Era ali onde eles iriam ficar?

"Nós vamos ficar aqui?"

"Sim, você tem idéia melhor? É conveniente por causa de todas as lojas do Beco Diagonal, Gringotes, e tal. Além do mais, parece ser o tipo de local que _você_ gosta," Draco zombou, olhando ao redor. Mesmo não estando inteiramente feliz com o lugar, era barato e o dava fácil acesso à Gringotes. Além disso, a escola começaria em duas semanas, e ele e sua esposa precisavam ficar em algum lugar.

Ele agarrou o braço dela e a arrastou até onde Tom os esperava. "Nós gostaríamos da melhor suíte da casa," Draco disse arrogante, como se até a melhor suíte fosse inferior a ele.

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Pra você e sua dama?" Tom perguntou avidamente, procurando por qualquer fofoca que conseguisse achar.

"Sim, pra mim e minha esposa."

"Sua esposa?"

"Sim, minha esposa. Agora, o quarto?"

"Oh sim, sim é claro." Tom os conduziu até os degraus, Draco e Hermione o seguindo. Abrindo uma porta no final do corredor, Tom se afastou para que eles entrassem. O lugar era espaçoso, com uma grande sala conectada ao quarto. Dando uma olhada, Hermione sentiu o coração apertar - o quarto só tinha uma cama, uma cama extremamente grande, mas ainda única. Mordendo o lábio, ela olhou incertamente pra Draco. Pelo o humor dele ultimamente, ela meio que esperava que ele enfeitiçasse Tom

"Este servirá. Isso é tudo," Draco disse arrogante, olhando ao redor. Tom se curvou e saiu. Quando a porta fechou a expressão de Draco mudou. Ao invés de parecer um canalha arrogante ele simplesmente parecia cansado e... derrotado? Draco Malfoy derrotado? Essa era uma visão que Hermione pensou que nunca iria ver.

"Eu vou tomar banho. Fique no quarto, mande uma coruja pra os Weasels pra que eles saibam pra onde mandar suas coisas, faça o que quiser, eu realmente não me importo." Draco andou até o banheiro e bateu a porta, Hermione fitando onde ele havia estado.

Ele realmente estava agindo diferente, ela pensou. O normal seria ele gritar com ela ou reclamar do quarto. E agora lá estava ele, não comprando briga, mas amuado no banheiro! E hoje mais cedo, quando ele quase bateu nela – ele parecia tão chocado quanto ela se sentia. Quase como se ele já tivesse visto isso acontecer antes. E o seu humor! Eles mudavam mais que o dela próprio. Essa coisa de casamento era mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

Suspirando, Hermione foi até o salão principal. No bar ela pediu por uma coruja. Recebendo uma, ela escreveu um pequeno bilhete pra os Weasleys dizendo onde ela estava e pedindo suas coisas. Enviando-a, ela se virou para voltar quando Tom a chamou.

"Sra. Malfoy! Madame, uma carta acabou de chegar pra você. Bem, uma pra você e outra pro Sr. Malfoy." Ele segurava duas cartas, uma claramente mais grossa que a outra.

"Obrigada, Tom." Hermione pegou as cartas e voltou para o quarto. Entrando, ela jogou a carta de Draco pro lado e ansiosamente abriu a dela. Era de Hogwarts.

_Sra. Malfoy,_

_Fico feliz em lhe informar que você foi escolhida para ser Monitora Chefe durante este ano escolar. Seu distintivo está incluído..._

A carta continuava com a lista de livros necessários e itens restritos, mas tudo isso foi esquecido por ela. Era Monitora Chefe. O cargo pelo qual ela trabalhava desde o primeiro ano, era dela! Sem pensar, ela correu até o banheiro e bateu na porta.

"Draco! Draco! Nossas cartas de Hogwarts chegaram! Eu sou Monitora Chefe!"

A porta abriu abruptamente e Draco saiu, uma toalha presa em seu quadril. Ele tinha obviamente saído do banho e vindo correndo. "Qual o problema?" Ele perguntou, olhando ao redor, com a varinha a postos. Quando nenhum perigo pareceu evidente ele abaixou sua varinha e olhou carrancudo. "O que é tão importante pra você me tirar do banho, Granger?"

"Nossas cartas de Hogwarts chegaram e eu sou Monitora Chefe. Veja!" Ela mostrou seu distintivo. Sem sequer olhar, a carranca de Draco pareceu crescer ainda mais.

"Porra, Granger. Por que eu iria me importar se você é Monitora Chefe? Não é como se eu me beneficiasse com isso." Draco revirou os olhos e voltou pro banheiro. Hermione apenas mostrou a língua pra ele.

"Não seja invejoso, Draco. Eu vou mandar uma coruja pra McGonagall e ver o que nós podemos fazer sobre onde vamos viver." A porta abriu com essa declaração e Draco espiou pra fora.

"O que você quer dizer... nosso quarto? Você realmente não espera que vivamos juntos?"

"Não seja tão idiota. Você realmente acha que alguém vai acreditar neste casamento se nós não vivermos juntos? É um absurdo. Eu tenho certeza que a Professora McGonagall fará algo sobre isso. Não é como se eu _quisesse_ viver com você."

"Que merda! Eu vou ter que passar o ano inteiro com você, não vou? Que droga!" ele disse, olhando para ela, antes de seus olhos se estreitarem de maneira calculadora. "Claro, viver juntos vai fazer uma parte de nosso contrato ficar mais fácil. Sim, porque até eu teria problemas em te engravidar se nós não dormíssemos juntos."

"Você tem que constantemente lembrar isso?" Hermione silvou pra ele. "É como se você estivesse, o quê, me ameaçando com isto? Tentando me assustar com a perspectiva de ter que dormir com você? Acredite em mim, há coisas mais assustadoras na vida do que transar com você, por incrível que pareça."

"E você acha que é mais fácil pra mim? Eu vou ter que fazer sexo com _você_. Isso é o suficiente para amedrontar qualquer um."

"Ah, cai fora. Vá tomar seu banho ou fazer o que você estava fazendo aí dentro. Vou mandar uma coruja para a Professora McGonagall falando da nossa situação."

Hermione desceu as escadas e mandou a coruja para a diretora, explicando sua situação e pedindo ajuda. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, Draco ainda estava no banheiro. Irritada, ela considerou bater na porta e gritar 'fogo'. Tudo pra fazê-lo sair. Ele estava demorando muito. De fato, dava pra ver que ele era ainda pior do que Lilá e Parvati em apenas um dia! Finalmente ela foi até a porta e bateu nela.

"Draco Malfoy, pare de monopolizar o banheiro. Eu quero tomar banho, então saia!"

"Quer para de lamentar? Estou quase pronto. Só estou ajeitando meu cabelo, coisa que uma sangue ruim como você não entenderia.Até porque seu cabelo poderia sufocar uma criancinha. Corrigindo, poderia sufocar uma criança grande, de tão cheio," Draco zombou, saindo do banheiro.

"Ah, cai fora," Hermione respondeu. "Você está lá há o quê? Uma hora? Penteando seu cabelo? Você é como uma garota."

"E eu pensei que esse fosse seu trabalho, bem, seu e do Weasley, mas eu acho que estava errado. Vá se arrumar, _Hermione_, porque estamos indo jantar. Eu tenho certeza que Tom já espalhou sobre o nosso casamento; se nós dermos sorte, talvez esteja na página inicial do _Profeta Diário_."

"Tudo que eu queria, mais fofocas sobre mim. Esse casamento é um sonho virando realidade," Hermione disse sarcasticamente, indo pro banheiro e batendo a porta. Draco simplesmente riu sarcasticamente e terminou de pentear o cabelo. Ele colocou roupas limpas e se sentou para esperar. Dentro de quinze minutos Hermione saiu, cabelo pingando nas costas, embrulhada em uma toalha. Indo até a sua mala, ela pegou suas roupas e voltou pro banheiro. Quando saiu novamente Draco zombou dela.

"Sério, Granger, você não espera que eu saia em público com você desse jeito, espera? É ridículo. Volte e ajeite seu cabelo, coloque uma maquiagem, improvise algo."

"Ah, cai fora Malfoy. Eu estou bem, seu canalha."

"Você se olhou no espelho? Bem não te descreve exatamente. De fato, eu acredito que você está ainda pior do que normalmente, e _isso_ é dizer muito." Hermione olhou pra ele, agarrou sua mala, e voltou pro banheiro. Vinte minutos depois ela voltou, cabelo menos cheio que o normal e com um pouco de maquiagem.

"Você está feliz agora?"

"Bem, isso certamente é um improviso. Vamos, então. Estou morrendo de fome. Oh, e Hermione, amanhã nós iremos comprar novas roupas pra você. Eu não posso ser visto com você quando você veste esses trapos horrorosos. Eu iria destruir o nome da família Malfoy, nossa reputação."

"E desde quando eu estou tão interessada na reputação da família Malfoy? Por que eu deveria me importar?..."

"Porque querendo ou não, você é agora uma Malfoy e infelizmente suas ações irão nos refletir."

Hermione sorriu diabolicamente. Ela podia pensar em um monte de coisas que refletiriam "miséria" na reputação Malfoy. Interpretando o olhar dela corretamente, Draco acelerou pra acrescentar, "você não fará nada pra fazer minha família parecer mal, Granger, ou eu irei te trancar nos calabouços da Mansão Malfoy até nos divorciarmos."

Hermione olhou pra ele. "Você pode ser tão sem esportiva às vezes, Draco. Agora, eu estou com fome, então vamos."

Assim que eles entraram no corredor, Draco alcançou e agarrou a mão de Hermione. Empurrando-o pra longe, ela olhou pra ele. Ele olhou de volta, agarrou a mão dela novamente e segurou tão firmemente que ela poderia ter jurado que o sangue ficara preso ali. "Não esqueça, _esposa_, da parte do acordo sobre nós agirmos como se amássemos um ao outro. Exibições públicas de afeto, por mais torturantes que elas podem ser, são parte do contrato. Assim, não se afaste novamente quando eu te tocar, ou beijar, ou fazer qualquer coisa que eu precise fazer a você."

Hermione olhou para ele e não protestou quando ela a puxou mais pra perto. Quando eles chegaram ao salão principal da hospedagem, ela sorriu e perguntou, "Então, onde vamos comer, querido?"

"Hum, meu bem, tem um ótimo café fora do Beco Diagonal que eu pensei que nós poderíamos ir. Muito privado e romântico, perfeito pra nós, já que estamos em nossa lua de mel."

"Parece perfeito." Ela respondeu, sentindo como se seu rosto fosse cair por sorrir tanto.

E assim foi a noite deles, Draco e Hermione sorrindo, rindo, dando um show para as pessoas assistirem. Para todos que os olhavam, eles eram a imagem perfeita de um casal apaixonado. O casal, porém, era miserável. Fingir estar apaixonado, droga, até fingir gostar dela era exaustante, Draco pensou. Todo esse negócio de ficar se tocando é nojento. Eu nunca pensei que precisaria acariciar uma sangue ruim. Essa é a coisa mais humilhante que eu já fiz.O que meu pai diria se visse isso? Ele provavelmente jogaria pedras.

Hermione deu a Draco um sorriso doce e perguntou, "Então, imbecil, quando nós poderemos parar com essa farsa e voltar pro quarto? Se você me tocar mais uma vez acho que eu teria que gritar."

"Bem, cara de castor, eu estou pronto pra ir há vinte minutos. Você estava comendo tão devagar que eu pensei que teria que ficar a noite toda aqui. Você realmente precisa mastigar cada pedaço trinta vezes?" Draco respondeu com uma voz apaixonada.

"Vamos então, cara de fuinha. Eu mal posso esperar pra me libertar de você."

"Eu digo o mesmo. E não vacile quando eu te tocar. É muito irritante e insultante. Você deveria estar emocionada por ter um Malfoy prestando atenção em você."

"Eu preferiria um abraço da lula gigante do que um vindo de um Malfoy."

"Isso pode ser arrumado facilmente se você continuar persistindo em ser tão vadia."

"Engraçado, Draco, muito engraçado. Agora vamos."

Quando eles voltaram pro quarto, Hermione agarrou seus pijamas e foi pro banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e começou a chorar. Ela nunca havia sido uma grande chorona, mas os eventos desta semana estavam pegando ela. Casar com Draco, ser acusada de traição por Harry e Rony, passar tanto tempo ouvindo gritos e insultos de Malfoy, era muita coisa pra ela.

Ser acusada de traição pelas pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo, bem, ela não tinha pensado que machucaria tanto. E isso era o pior de tudo. Harry e Rony não seriam capazes de compreender por que ela se casou com Draco mesmo se soubessem da verdade. Eles não entenderiam por que ela estava disposta a sacrificar sua vida, sua felicidade, por eles. E uma parte dela não queria que eles a entendessem. Era doloroso o bastante reconhecer isso, e deixar que os outros descobrissem as circunstâncias humilhantes que ela tinha se colocado seria insuportável.

E assim ela se sentou no chuveiro, lamentando as injustiças que o mundo fez com ela. Teria passado a noite toda lá, mas Draco tinha outros planos. "Porra, Hermione, quer sair daí?" ele gritou, batendo na porta. "Eu quero ir para cama e eu não posso ir até escovar meus dentes. E você reclama que eu demoro no banho? Você esteve aí durante a metade da noite."

Suspirando, Hermione se levantou e saiu do chuveiro. Secando-se depressa, ela vestiu os pijamas e escovou os dentes antes de sair. "Finalmente. Realmente Granger, você não deveria tomar banhos tão longos. Você parece um rato afogado," Draco zombou.

"Cai fora, Malfoy. Eu estava tentando esterilizar todos os lugares em que você me tocou. Eu estava com medo de ter pego uma doença ou coisa assim de você."

Draco a olhou zangado e foi pro banheiro, batendo a porta. Hermione sorriu maliciosa. O imbecil não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta inteligente pra essa, ela pensou com satisfação. Ela apagou a luz e se jogou na cama, se enrolando em seu lado, pronta pra dormir.

Draco saiu do banheiro e viu a cena em apenas uma olhada. Sua esposa estava na cama de novo, parecia ao mundo que dormia. Ela não estava, é claro, ela estava fingindo, pra que ele não a fizesse sair da cama e dormir no chão. Bem, ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso, ela vai se surpreender.

Colocando silenciosamente o pé na cama, ele berrou "Que diabos você está pensando, dormindo na minha cama? Você, minha esposa, vai dormir no chão essa noite." Hermione se levantou com um pulo, olhando ao redor. Draco sorriu de novo. Então ela estava mesmo dormindo. Isso faz tudo ficar melhor.

Hermione bocejou e olhou pra ele. "Você pode dormir no sofá, _querido_, porque eu não vou sair dessa cama." Quando ele olhou pra cama, obviamente pretendendo tirá-la dali à força, ela tirou a sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro e apontou pra ele. "Nem pense nisso. Essa é a minha cama e eu não vou sair. Lembra do que eu disse noite passada? Ainda pode ser verdade."

Draco olhou pra ela. "Certo, _esposa_, você pode dividi-la então. Eu estou pagando por este quarto e eu me recuso a dormir numa bosta de um colchão."

"Draco Malfoy, não suba nessa cama!"

"Hermione Malfoy, não tente mandar em mim. É você quem anda insistindo que nós vivamos juntos em Hogwarts, então você pode aprender a dividir uma bosta de cama comigo agora. Você sabe que dividiremos uma mais tarde."

Hermione olhou pra ele e colocou a varinha de volta pra debaixo do travesseiro, deitando-se novamente. Ela enrijeceu visivelmente quando Draco puxou as cobertas e se deitou próximo a ela, o que fez Draco suspirar com irritação. "Droga, Granger, eu não vou estuprar você. Eu não vou nem te tocar. Eu não quero pegar nenhuma doença de sangue ruim, então você pode relaxar. Eu estou cansado e quero dormir."

Hermione não disse nada e tentou relaxar. Rolando em seu lado, tentava dormir. Parecia que Draco já dormia, sua respiração estava tão lenta e profunda. Decidindo fingir que estava sozinha, Hermione logo caiu no sono.

----

"Eu não acredito que ela realmente fez isto," Gina disse com raiva, jogando as coisas de Hermione no malão. Ela, Harry e Rony estavam no seu quarto, empacotando as coisas dela pra enviá-la no Caldeirão Furado.

"Eu sei. E com ele! Quase todo o mundo seria preferível do que Malfoy," Harry desabafou, vendo Gina empacotar. Rony não disse nada, mas eles podiam dizer que ele estava com raiva. Afinal de contas, suas orelhas estavam vermelho escuro.

"Eu realmente não posso acreditar que ela teve cara de voltar pra cá e tentar fazer com que nós o aceitemos, os aceitemos. É impossível. Ela se casou com Malfoy, o estúpido, o imbecil cujo o pai quase me matou! Por que ele?" Gina ponderou.

"Eu não tenho idéia. E ela ainda age como se não tivesse feito nada errado, como se casar com ele fosse certo. Eu não posso acreditar que ela nos traiu assim. Ela se casou com a única pessoa que eu não posso perdoar, e eu não vou perdoá-la por isso. Qualquer outro, Crabbe, Goyle, até Zabini, qualquer um é melhor que ele. Afinal de contas, as coisas ele fez a nós..." Harry continuou, como se a lista fosse muito longa mencionar. Ele estava profundamente machucado. Hermione casada com Malfoy, era como se alguém perfurasse o pulmão dele, dilacerasse um rim, chutasse o estômago, de tanto que feria. Ela, a melhor amiga dele, uma das duas pessoas ele mais confiava no mundo, tinha o traído. Ele pensou que a conhecia, podia acreditar nela, confiar nela, e ela tinha provado que ele estava errado.

"Eu sinto como se alguém tivesse me chutado nas bolas," Rony disse de repente. Ele estava muito pálido. Vê-los juntos, era como se seu pior pesadelo se tornasse verdade. Só que não era um pesadelo. Ela realmente estava casada com aquele canalha. Seu pai tinha ido até o ministério ver a licença pessoalmente. Ela estava mesmo casada. Ela tinha ido pra sempre. Ele a amava, como amiga, como algo mais até... e agora ele nunca poderia contá-la isso.

Gina deu um olhar simpático para Rony. Ele tinha uma queda por Hermione desde o primeiro ano, segundo ano no mínimo. E ele tinha estado tão perto de lhe contar sobre isto, também. Agora ela se foi e ele foi deixado com um coração partido. Como ela, admitiu, ela também estava em choque por Hermione ter se casado com Draco. Afinal de contas, ele era o canalha que tinha tentado fazer a vida dela miserável desde primeiro ano. Tendo a menina que era uma combinação de irmã e melhor amiga envolvida em um casamento com um salafrário era mais doloroso do que ela poderia ter imaginado. Ainda assim, deve ser pior para o Harry e Rony; ela era a melhor amiga deles. Suspirando, ela voltou para a sua tarefa de empacotar as coisas de Hermione pra enviá-las. Não iriam mantê-las aqui: as coisas dela eram lembranças dolorosas da amiga que eles haviam perdido.

----

Hermione acordou devagar. Revirando-se com um bocejo, ela bateu em alguma coisa. Olhando para o que havia batido, descobriu Draco. Ele havia, de alguma forma, se movido durante a noite até ficar praticamente em cima dela. Olhando pra o seu silencioso corpo, ela o empurrou pra longe. Ele acordou assustado e se sentou, olhando ao redor.

Draco a olhou carrancudo. "Pra que diabos foi isso, Sangue Ruim? Eu estava tentando dormir!"

"No meu lado da cama! Se você não notou, você se moveu durante a noite e estava praticamente abraçado comigo, seu pervertido."

Draco visivelmente estremeceu. "Abraçado com você? Em seus sonhos, Granger. E eu não me movi até você, você se moveu até mim!"

"Sério? Então porque você tem tanto espaço de cama atrás de você e eu só tenho isso? Fique no seu lado da cama, _marido_, ou eu irei te amaldiçoar direitinho. Você prefere tentáculos brotando em você hoje, ou algumas agradáveis fervuras?"

"Alguém é certamente estressada pela manhã. Diga-me, esposa, este é aquele tempo do mês ou você é sempre tão encantadora assim? E não se sinta muito triste; eu sei que minha aparência pode te subjugar um pouco, mas não há nenhuma necessidade pra se convencer que _eu_ queria abraçar _você_."

"Oh, cai fora, Malfoy. Eu vou checar se McGonagall já me mandou uma coruja respondendo." Ela levantou, pegou algumas roupas e foi pro banheiro. Quinze minutos depois ela saiu, rosto lavado, dentes escovados, pronta pra encarar o novo dia. Quando ela estava pronta pra sair, ela se virou. "Ah, e Draco?" Ele se revirou na cama. "Você realmente não deveria se sentir tão arrogante quanto a sua aparência pela manhã, especialmente estando como você está agora." Draco olhou pra ela, mas antes que pudesse responder ela se fora.

Alguns minutos depois Hermione retornou, apertando uma carta em uma mão e com a varinha na outra, levitando o seu malão. Draco emergiu do banheiro, cabelos penteados, sem aspregasvermelhas em seu rosto. "Então, o que a morcega velha disse?" perguntou malicioso, irritado com a sua esposa. Ela entregou a carta a ele.

_Cara Sra. Malfoy,_

_Depois de cuidadosa consideração, eu decidi que você e seu marido serão permitidos viver juntos no dormitório dos Monitores Chefes. Você irá, claro, dividir o quarto com o Monitor Chefe, mas terá um quarto particular. Eu acredito que você e Sr. Malfoy irão ser discretos com sua relação na frente dos outros estudantes. Não obstante, ao final da Seleção e da ceia, eu gostaria de me encontrar com vocês dois. Tenham um bom verão._

_Sinceramente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora_

"Por que você acha que ela quer nos encontrar?" Draco perguntou, erguendo seus olhos.

"Provavelmente vai dizer para nós darmos um bom exemplo para os outros estudantes," Hermione respondeu. "Eu me pergunto quem é o Monitor Chefe."

"Provavelmente seu precioso Potter," Draco disse com desgosto. "Afinal de contas, ele era o favorito daquele velho maluco e eu tenho certeza que McGonagall não irá contra os desejos dele mesmo que ele esteja..." Ele parou abruptamente, a varinha de Hermione pressionando sua garganta.

"Nunca," ela disse suave, olhos brilhando perigosamente, "desacredite Alvo Dumbledore na minha presença ou você VERÁ o que acontece quando eu perco meu controle." Draco abriu a boca pra responder mas ela o cortou. "Não pense nem por um segundo que eu me esqueci que é por sua culpa que ele está morto, então não diga uma palavra, Draco, nem uma maldita palavra."

Ela saiu batendo a porta, Draco fitando o lugar que ela havia estado. Ele nunca a tinha visto com tanta raiva e tudo por causa daquele homem que... Draco se recusou a pensar no que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Era muito doloroso.

----

Hermione passou o resto do dia sozinha, enquanto vagava pelo Beco Diagonal, em uma tentativa de esquecer das palavras dela e de Draco. 'Aquele imbecil pretensioso! Agindo como se fosse melhor que qualquer um, depois insultando a memória do homem que teve o poder para ajudá-lo, que tinha tentado o ajudar. Aqui eu estou, casada com o menino que causou a morte do maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos, que quase matou Rony, que eu menosprezou com todo o meu ser, e o que eu poço fazer por isto? Abso-merda-lutamente nada!' ela pensava.

Em vez de ficar sentindo pena dela mesma, Hermione decidiu fazer algo útil, algo produtivo, algo para ocupá-la e ajudá-la a esquecer daquele marido imbecil com quem ela tinha se casado. Assim ela foi e comprou seus materiais escolares. Voltando ao quarto, ela ficou agradecida por ver que Draco tinha saído. Sentando no sofá, ela começou a ler seu livro de História da Magia, ansiosa para absorver tanto conhecimento quanto pudesse.

Algumas horas depois Draco entrou no quarto e olhou ao redor. Sua esposa estava no sofá, lendo algo que se parecia bastante com um livro escolar. Revirando os olhos, ele imaginou se ela já tinha superado seu acesso de raiva da manhã.

"Oh, esposa, eu vejo que você já voltou ao seu jeito de rato de biblioteca de ser. Você poderia ser menos previsível?"

"Cai fora, Malfoy, estou ocupada."

"Bem, esposa, na verdade eu não posso. Você vê, é hora do jantar e nós estamos de saída. Vista-se."

"Eu estou vestida, seu idiota. E eu não vou sair com você. Estou bastante ocupada agora."

"Eu quis dizer em roupas que não te deixem feia. Você tem alguma?"

"Cai fora, Malfoy! Estou tentando me concentrar."

"Eu realmente não me importo," Draco zombou. "Agora levante-se e vamos. Estou com fome."

Hermione fechou o livro com força e se levantou. "Malfoy, eu realmente não estou com humor para conversar com você agora. Então ou você cala a boca ou sai daqui."

"Por que toda esta hostilidade, Sra. Malfoy? Alguma coisa está te incomodando?" Draco perguntou inocentemente, tentando irritá-la.

"Na verdade, sim. Você vê, Sr. Malfoy, acabou de me ocorrer que nós estamos casados há dois dias e você ainda não fez a sua parte do contrato. Você ganhou o que queria, agora você me dá o que eu quero."

"O que você quer dizer? O que é que você quer?"

"Pare de se fazer de bobo, Draco. Fale sobre o plano."

"Que plano?"

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam perigosamente e antes que Draco percebesse, ela o tinha colocado contra a parede, a varinha apontando seu pescoço. "Escute, seu pequeno infeliz sujo, se você não quer um buraco na sua garganta, fale do plano de matar Harry e os Weasleys. Eu estou ficando cansada de toda essa droga. Agora me conte."

"Certo, certo. Tudo que você tinha que fazer era pedir," Draco respondeu suavemente, somente os seus olhos revelando um pouco de pânico que havia sentido quando ela ameaçou enfeitiçá-lo.

Hermione deu um passo atrás e se sentou novamente no sofá. Draco, deixando soltar um suspiro de alívio, sentou em frente à ela, parecendo para todo o mundo estar completamente à vontade. Depois de lançar um feitiço silenciador no quarto, ele voltou-se pra ela.

"Okay, Hermione, vamos cumprir o acordo. O plano é simples, sério. Deve haver um grande ataque de Comensais da Morte no natal. Potter vai estar na Toca com os Weaseleys, correto?"

Hermione concordou bobamente. "O Lord das Trevas tem trabalhado em uma maneira pra baixar todas as proteções ao redor da casa. Com Dumbledore fora disso, ele não terá problema. Então, depois de todas as proteções terem sumido, os Comensais da Morte entrarão e tirarão qualquer tipo de guarda que Potter venha a ter. Eu presumo que sejam os Weasleys, correto?"

"Sim," Hermione sussurrou.

"Então enquanto todos estão lutando, o Lord das Trevas aparata lá e mata Potter. E é isso, sério."

"É isso? É esse o plano brilhante de Vol... Voldemort? Como ele iria acabar com todas as proteções? E por que você sabe de tudo isso?"

"Eu iria descobrir as proteções, você vê. Depois de toda aquela merda com Dumbledore, o Lord das Trevas decidiu me dar uma segunda chance de me redimir antes que ele me mate. Eu teria que me aproximar de Potter, de todo o Trio Dourado. Eu deveria tirar informações de você, te espiar, fazer o que eu conseguisse para baixar a guarda. Ele até teve a brilhante idéia que eu saísse com a Weaselette, fazendo com que ela me convidasse para o Natal da Toca."

"E o que você deveria fazer quando chegasse lá?"

"Na manhã de natal eu deveria acabar com qualquer proteção de vocês, e deixar que os Comensais da Morte entrassem."

"E aí?"

Ele a olhou por um momento, então desviou seu olhar. Ela parecia... com medo. Dele? Da idéia que seus amigos poderiam morrer? Ele não sabia. Só de ouvir o plano ele ficou bastante amedrontando, pra ser honesto. Quando ele tinha escutado ele pela primeira vez ele se apavorou, ao perceber em qual parte ele devia agir, o que devia fazer.

"Draco, quem é que você deveria matar desta vez?" a voz de Hermione penetrou em seus pensamentos.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. "Bem, Granger, essa é a coisa. Depois de baixar as guardas, enquanto todos lutavam, meu trabalho era sair da batalha e fazer Potter mais vulnerável o possível."

"E como você faria isso?" ela perguntou, o olhar nos olhos dele a fazendo se sentir com frio por dentro. Eles eram tão... vazios, sem emoção.

"Eu iria matar você."

----

**N.T.:** O.O

Ai, eu juro como eu tentei postar semana passada, mas nem deu. E pra não me atrasar muito mais, eu me desdobrei pra atualizar esse capítulo hoje, e finalmente aqui está! Huahuaha, não posso me demorar, porque eu tenho que estudar pra prova de amanha e eu não sei de NADA! Então rapidinho respondendo as reviews:

Musaroro201: Aii, eu juro que eu vou fazer de tudo pra postar com mais freqüência! Mas é que às vezes não dá mesmo. Eu vou tentar ser mais rápida pra alcançar a fic original logo. E que lindo que você passa aqui todo dia pra ver se ta atualizada! Eu fico tão muito feliz com isso! Beijos!  
Nandda: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo e que bom que você gostou da tradução! Esse capítulo era pra eu ter postado há uns 2 dias, mas eu atrasei um pouco. Mas o importante é que aqui está, né? Vou tentar ser um pouco mais rápida. E espero que goste desse também! Beijos  
Deusa do Anime: Ai, eu li sua fic! Tããão boa! Sério mesmo! E que bom que você tá curiosa pra ver o desenrolar da fic. E sobre a personalidade do Draco, eu concordo com você, mas se a autora mudar, eu não vou poder fazer nada. Porque como tradutora, eu tenho que seu SUPER fiel a obra original, né? Valeu pela Review. Beijos.  
Fadinha: Aiii, você também leu em inglês? Que bonitinho. A autora vai gostar de saber... Ela ficou bastante impressionada por uma brasileira ter achado a fic dela e lido. Hahaha. São tantas fics D/Hr em inglês, né? Você leu até que capítulo em inglês? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos  
Sophia D.: Aii, Sophia, que bom que você tá gostando! Adorei saber que você também tá gostando da tradução. Isso vai me fazer atualizar mais rápido, kkkkkk. Beijos!  
Srta Aluada: Uhuuu, que bom que você tá adorando! Eu espero que esse capítulo faça com que você continue! E obrigada por me dizer que posso contar com suas reviews! Eu, de verdade verdadeira, amo-as! Beijos- beijos!  
Jane Potter Skywalker é bom saber uma opinião do meu trabalho com alguém que acompanha a fic em inglês! Você leu esse último capítulo que ela postou? Hahaha, eu amo demais essa fic! Beijos e obrigada pela review!  
Morgana Pendragon: E eu não pensei a mesma coisa? Ele quer mandar totalmente na relação, mas vai ser difícil com a Hermione, né? Logo logo você verá uma pequena mudança nele! Beijos e obrigadão pela review!  
Mari Lima: O pior é que ele ia sim, meio que instintivamente, mas ia! Bom, ele vai ter que esperar, né? Mas eu não quero, nem posso, adiantar nada pra não estragar a surpresa! Vai ter que esperar, kkkkkk, beijos.  
Musaroro201: Humm, você quer mesmo saber? Digamos que com o tempo ele pára de repudiá-la! Beijosss  
Ma: Owww, você comentou todos os capítulos! Obrigadão mesmo! De verdade. Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Seis

----

Estava chovendo lá fora. Ao longe, raios iluminavam o céu, e um baixo estrondo de trovão se fazia ouvir de vez em quando. Ela olhou para além da janela, esperando... o quê? O novo Monitor Chefe. Hermione suspirou, imaginando novamente quem poderia ser. A escola começaria amanhã, e conseqüentemente a viagem de trem era hoje. Sua última viagem de trem para o início de um novo ano escolar. Ela estava sentada no compartimento dos monitores chefes, esperando pelo seu companheiro, esperando este pesadelo acabar. Não ia, no entanto; estava apenas começando.

Mais cedo, quando ela e Draco entraram na estação de trem, as pessoas os encararam, chocados em vê-los juntos. Ela não os culpava, claro. Ainda era um choque para eles estarem juntos. Ele estava levando o malão dela, fingindo ser um marido obediente. Olhares fixos nas mãos deles, nos anéis em seus dedos, sussurros chocados. Ela quase podia sentir isso enquanto a notícia se expandia: Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger estavam casados. Ele havia a conduzido até o compartimento reservado para os Monitores Chefes, lhe dado um comportado beijo de adeus, para então ir se juntar aos seus amigos, e explicar o que estava acontecendo, se ele pudesse.

A porta abriu de repente, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos, os olhos movendo-se depressa da janela para a pessoa que estava parada na entrada. "Harry," ela sussurrou suavemente. Ele entrou, agarrado com seu malão e segurando a gaiola de Edwiges. Ele não disse uma palavra a ela, só colocou seu malão no compartimento de cima e se sentou.

"Oi Harry," Hermione disse indecisa, relutante. Ela se lembrava bem dos ataques de raiva que ele havia tido no quinto ano, neste verão, e como uma palavra poderia acabar com isso.

Ele não respondeu, nem sequer olhou para ela, como se não olhando fosse fazer com que ela fosse embora. Ele desejou que ela captasse a mensagem e o deixasse sozinho. Por dentro, ele estava fervendo. Como ela ousava, ele pensou, como ela ousava fingir que nada estava errado, que nada tinha acontecido. Como ela ousava ficar sentada ali, tão calma e composta, agindo como se não tivesse acabado de destruir uma amizade de seis anos, traído as pessoas que tanto a amavam.

"Ainda com rancor, eu vejo," Hermione disse suavemente, calmamente, como se o coração dela não estivesse quebrado. "Típico, é claro."

"Como?" Harry perguntou abruptamente, olhando pra ela.

"Você me ouviu. Você ainda está com rancor, é tão típico. Tão você. Pelo menos algumas coisas não mudam."

"Sim, mas outras mudam, não é, _Sra. Malfoy_?" Harry zombou.

Seus olhos estão tão frios, Hermione pensou. Com tanta raiva, tanta dor. Ela nunca havia visto esse olhar antes, só algo parecido direcionado a outros, claro, mas nunca a ela.

"O que você quer que eu faça, peça desculpas? Rasteje aos seus pés, implorando por perdão? Porque eu não vou," ela disse, voz ficando mais alta a cada palavra. Ficando em pé, ela gritou, "eu me recuso. Eu tentei uma vez e olhe como ficou. Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu aprendo com os meus erros."

"Sério, Hermione, você aprende de verdade? Eu devia ter adivinhado, vendo que você é a sabe-tudo," Harry disse maldosamente"Agora, me diga uma coisa, porque eu estou realmente curioso. Você chegou a pensar em nós quando casou com ele, hum? Você chegou a imaginar o que isso faria conosco ou você simplesmente não se importou?"

"Eu odeio te decepcionar, Harry, mas nem tudo na minha vida é centrado em você! Meu casamento com Draco foi para mim, não para você. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu fiz algo cujo o propósito exclusivo era a minha felicidade, não a sua. Por que você não pode entender isso?"

"Eu tenho certeza que você está feliz. Me desculpe, Hermione," Harry disse sarcasticamente, "Eu não percebi que você tinha decidido ser uma menina chifruda e deixar sua luxúria por _Draco _anular sua usual mente racional. Eu esperava mais de você."

Hermione ofegou. Sem pensar, ela marchou até ele e bateu forte em seu rosto. "Como você ousa, Harry Potter? Como você ousa falar de coisas das quais você não sabe de nada?" Seus olhos queimavam nos dele, mostrando dor, raiva, tristeza... lamento? Do que ela lamentaria? Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar, antes mesmo de poder se mexer, a porta abriu com tudo.

"Bem, Potter, eu odeio interromper essa tocante reunião, mas você pode se afastar da minha esposa? Eu não quero que seu complexo de herói a desgaste," Draco falou arrastado, apoiado contra a porta aberta.

"Cai fora, Malfoy."

"Eu receio não poder fazer isso. Como você vê, _minha_ esposa está aqui, e aonde ela vai, eu geralmente a sigo. Você também parece um pouco irritado e como está no mesmo compartimento que a minha esposa, eu não gostaria que você perdesse o controle e descontasse nela." Draco indicou o punho de Harry, que, claramente, estava apertado como se estivesse pronto pra bater em alguma coisa... ou alguém.

"Eu não sou como _você_, Malfoy."

"E é exatamente por isso que ela se casou _comigo_, não com você."

"Draco, esqueçe. Eu posso cuidar disso. Além do mais, Harry nunca me bateria," Hermione disse cansada, erguendo as mãos para massagear as têmporas. Ela sentia uma dor de cabeça vindo.

"Ora, ora, esposa, esse não é o jeito de cumprimentar o seu marido." Entrando na cabine, Draco a colocou em seus braços e lhe deu um longo, profundo beijo. Endurecendo a princípio, ela percebeu que ele não pararia até que ela relaxasse, reagisse, então lentamente ela deixou o corpo dela afundar no dele, uma mão indo acariciar a sua face e a outra o seu cabelo. Afastando-se, Draco piscou afetuosamente pra ela. "Agora, _assim_ é como um homem gosta ser cumprimentado. Oh, e Potter?" Draco disse, nem mesmo se incomodando em olhar para ele. Ele sabia que isso faria Potter ficar com mais raiva e mais aborrecido. "Eu estou aqui para a reunião dos monitores. Você sabe, aquela em cinco minutos?".

Harry abriu aboca para dar uma resposta raivosa, então abruptamente fechou-a e saiu do compartimento. Ele pensou que ia vomitar. Hermione, beijando Malfoy, o tocando... era demais para ele. Não que ele gostasse de Hermione DAQUELE jeito; ela a amava, claro, mas da maneira que um irmão ama a irmã, um amigo se importa com o outro. Ainda, vê-la permitir que aquele imbecil a beije, a toque, o fazia queimar por dentro.

Quando a porta fechou, Hermione virou para Draco, empurrando-o para longe dela e esfregando a boca com a parte de trás de sua mão. "Seu idiota! Por que você tinha que vir e deixar o Harry com mais raiva, esfregando nossa relação na cara dele? Eu estava indo bem."

"Sim, claro, a grande Hermione Granger estava fazendo um trabalho magnífico deixando o garoto-que-nunca-irá-morrer com raiva. Ela estava fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho incentivando a raiva dele e o fazendo querer bater nela.," Draco respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Não, eu estava fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho fazendo ele perceber que eu estava séria sobre nossa relação. Quanto antes ele acreditar que estamos apaixonados e felizes, mais cedo ele vai aceitar isso e me perdoar. Mas você tinha que vir e arruinar tudo!"

"Para quem, você? Eu achei que foi tudo bem. Vejamos," Draco segurou sua mão. "Eu interrompi a sua tocante reunião," abaixou um dedo, "o lembrei de seus ataques de raiva e complexo de herói," mais dois dedos, "e o irritei completamente dando uma amasso na sua melhor amiga, na frente dele. É, foi tudo muito bem. Eu completei todas as minhas metas do dia." Ele sorriu malicioso para ela.

"E sobre o amasso. Se você me beijar assim de novo eu irei enfeitiçar a sua língua no topo da sua boca. Eu concordei com DPA, não amasso."

"E o que você pensa que demonstração pública de afeto é, se não amasso?" Draco perguntou inocentemente.

"Segurar mão, abraçar quando um dos dois está saindo, talvez um ocasional beijo na testa ou algo assim. A última coisa que eu quero é sua língua na minha garganta."

"E eu quero ela lá?" Draco deu uma pequena, enojada risada. "Não se ache muito, Granger. Mas eu _farei_ o que é necessário para manter essa farsa, como você também fará. Então pare de reclamar e se prepare para atuar pra os outros porque a reunião começará em 2 minutos." Hermione olhou pra ele, mas ficou em silêncio. Enquanto ele se sentava, ela juntou os papéis que a esperava e os olhou rapidamente. Logo o compartimento estava cheio dos outros monitores e Harry.

Depois que ela e Harry explicaram todas as obrigações de monitor e fizeram planos para a reunião durante a primeira semana de aula, Hermione perguntou se havia alguma dúvida. Uma quintanista da Corvinal ergueu a mão.

"Hermione, é verdade que você e Draco Malfoy se casaram neste verão?"

Se contorcendo internamente por ter que admitir isso, Hermione calmamente respondeu, " Sim, nós casamos."

"E nós estamos _muito _felizes juntos," Draco adicionou, dando-a um olhar que sugestionava com o que ele estava feliz, fazendo com que as garotas corassem e os garotos dessem pequenos sorrisos. Harry e Rony olharam furiosos para ele, enquanto Hermione ficava vermelha escuro.

"Com isso, a reunião está encerrada. Não se esqueçam de guiar o primeiro ano para o dormitório depois da festa de boas vindas," Hermione disse rapidamente, cortando qualquer outra pergunta sobre sua relação com Draco.

Enquanto os monitores saiam, Hermione notou que muitos deles, especialmente aqueles que estavam em seu ano, a davam estranhos olhares, alguns de desgosto, alguns preocupados ou curiosos, e até alguns cheios de raiva. Esses vinham dos monitores da Grifinória e Sonserina.

Quando todos foram embora, inclusive Harry, que praticamente correu atrás de Rony, Hermione desmoronou em um dos assentos. Quando a vida ficou tão complicada, ela pensou, massageando suas têmporas. Quando os amigos se tornaram oponentes e inimigos se tornaram aliados?

"Anime-se, Hermione, você terá muitas tarefas de casa para se fazer amanha. Não é a coisa que você mais gosta no mundo, tarefa de casa?"

"Cai fora, Malfoy. Eu não estou disposta para isso."

"E quando você esteve disposta para alguma coisa?"

"Quando eu não estou com você. Isso é suficiente para mim."

"Você me magoa, esposa, me magoa profundamente," Draco disse sarcasticamente. "Eu duvido que você entenda do que eu estou falando."

"Você sabe, Draco, suas pequenas insinuações sexuais não são apreciadas agora, então ou você se cala ou vai embora, porque eu nunca estarei disposta pra você."

"Nunca diga nunca," Draco respondeu, piscando pra ela enquanto permitia seu olhar correr pelo corpo dela, demorando mais nas pernas e peitos. Hermione estremeceu com desgosto e se virou. Draco apenas sorriu maliciosamente, contente em irritá-la. Se ele ia realmente fazer ISTO com ela, então ao menos ele poderia torturá-la até que o evento acontecesse. Pelo menos ele obteria prazer _disso_.

Hermione se levantou e deixou o compartimento, entrando no corredor. Encontrou Lilá e Parvati, e foi ao encontro delas. "Oi Lilá, Parvati," ela disse, sorrindo pra elas. Nenhuma das duas retornou.

"É verdade, então?" Parvati olhou para a mão de Hermione. "Você realmente se casou com ele."

"Sim, eu casei."

"Como você pôde, Hermione?" Lilá se alterou. "Como você pôde se casar com Malfoy? Você percebeu o você fez com Harry e Rony? Até eu me sinto mal pelo meu ex-namorado, mesmo ele sendo um boboca."

"Eu sinto muito Lilá," Hermione respondeu friamente, "mas que eu saiba meu relacionamento com Draco, Harry ou Rony não é da sua conta. Se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que voltar antes que meu marido venha me procurar."

"Como você pode ser tão egoísta? Eles amam você, Hermione, e você simplesmente virou as costas pra eles. Como você pode viver consigo mesma?" Parvati falou com raiva. Hermione começou a andar.

"Um dia destes você vai olhar pra atrás e lamentar isto, Hermione. Você sabe que vai. E será muito tarde para fazer qualquer coisa," Lilá gritou depois dela. Hermione apenas a ignorou, ignorando também todos os olhares fixos e pessoas que apontavam pra ela. Quando ela alcançou o compartimento dela entrou batendo a porta e se sentou perto da janela, assistindo a chuva novamente. Draco havia ido embora; ninguém estava lá para ver as lágrimas que lentamente rolavam em seu rosto, como a chuva na janela.

----

**N.T.: **Aiii, que demora! Me desculpem mesmo! Era pra eu ter atualizado semana passada, mas não deu. Juro que tentei. Vou nem me demorar muito com as resposta para postar o capítulo logo. Ah, e desculpe qualquer erro aí.

Deusa do anime Huehuehue, eu esqueço isso também! Em outras fics, é claro. E eu desejo o mesmo que você! Espero que goste desse capítulo ;)  
Fadinha: Oxi, é mesmo, tem tanta fic em inglês! Só você vendo. Fica até difícil de escolher! E ai, continuou a ler em inglês? Ela atualizou um cap ótimo agora ;)  
Mia: Ah, obrigadão Mia! Eu, pelo menos, acho a fic muito linda! Espero deixar a tradução a altura dela! O Draco ta meio perverso né? Mas não se preocupe, as coisas já-já vão pro caminho que a gente gosta. Bjus  
carlos bert: Poxa vida, que honra! Se eu já fico feliz com isso (e olhe que eu só sou tradutora) imagine como a autora vai ficar! E às vezes nós conseguimos achar fics muito boas de Draco e Hermione. Muito legal da sua parte ler essa daqui, mesmo não gostando do casal. Mostra que você tem mente aberta ;) Beijos  
Mari Gracita: Siiim, ele ia! Não é uma maldade? Ta vendo como a Hermione corre risco estando com ele? É fia, ela vai ter que tomar mais cuidado :P  
Srta Aluada: Olhaaa só! Que menina inteligente! Eu nem cheguei a pensar nisso. Mas é uma ótima teoria. E bem provável. Mas como você disse, fica pros próximos caps. Que dessa vez eu juro que não vão demorar tanto. Hehehe bjus  
Musaroro201: Aiiii, eu peço uns 100 perdões! Ma seu juro como não deu. Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado do quinto e espero que goste também do sexto.Bjus


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Sete

----

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação, Hermione levantou-se com um salto, arrumando suas roupas e o distintivo. Ela encontrou-se por acaso com Harry no lado de fora da cabine, sendo seguida por seus olhos até que estivesse longe da vista. Uma vez fora do trem, ela empurrou o malão dela na primeira carruagem que viu, e foi ajudar Hagrid com os primeiros anos. Quando voltou à carruagem, não foi uma grande surpresa para ela achar Draco a esperando; afinal de contas, ele constantemente aparecia onde ela estava, provavelmente tentando fazer com que a farsa do casamento deles parecesse real.

Era uma surpresa, no entanto, vê-lo com companhia, nomeada Blaise Zambini, um Sonserino de seu ano e extremamente bonito. Ela sabia um pouco sobre ele por causa do Club do Slugno sexto ano; aparentemente sua mãe era uma linda famosa que tinha tido seis ou sete maridos, e quando um deles morreu a deixou rica. Puros Sangues, é claro. Ainda assim, ela nunca havia visto ele e Draco juntos depois das classes; ele parecia mais do tipo solitário do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Oh, esposa, você voltou. Você demorou tanto que receei que já tivesse ido," Draco falou, enquanto atuava a sua parte de marido preocupado por causa de seu amigo. Ele indicou para que ela se sentasse próximo a ele, em frente a Zabini, passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxando pra perto quando ela o fez, e beijou sua bochecha. Resistindo ao desejo de murmurar e revirar os olhos, desde que parecia que Draco estava explorando todo o valor da situação deles, Hermione encontrou Blaise a olhando atentamente, parecendo um pouco desconcertado.

"Não vai nos apresentar, Draco?" ele perguntou.

"Claro. Eu quase me esqueci que você estava aqui. Blaise, eu quero que você conheça minha esposa, Hermione, formalmente Granger, agora Malfoy. Esposa," ele virou-se pra ela, "este é o meu melhor amigo, Blaise Zambini. Ele provavelmente me conhece mais do que qualquer outra pessoa."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Blaise," Hermione disse firmemente. Ela não tinha certeza do que pensar dele; era sempre muito calado durante as aulas, mas pelo jeito que ele a olhava a fez sentir que o seu distanciamento era apenas fachada.

"O prazer é todo meu, tenha certeza," ele respondeu suavemente, sem tirar os olhos dela. O olhar dele estava começando a fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável, era como se ele estivesse tentando entendê-la, ver o que tinha convencido Draco a escolhê-la para ser sua esposa.

Virando-se para encarar o lado de fora da janela, Hermione os ignorou quando Blaise e Draco começaram a falar sobre o verão deles, o que eles tinham feito. Blaise, pelo visto, tinha passado o verão na Grécia, visitando parentes. Os pensamentos dela voaram até o quê Harry, Rony e Gina poderiam estar conversando neste momento quando Blaise de repente perguntou, "Então, Hermione, o que você fez neste verão?"

Olhando para ele preocupadamente, ela decidiu que falar a verdade era a melhor idéia. "Eu fui para casa, passar um tempo com os meus pais antes de ir para a casa dos Weasleys para ficar com Harry e Rony. Depois que Draco e eu casamos, nós ficamos no Caldeirão Furado e demos umas voltas pelo Beco Diagonal. Nada de demais."

"Eu vejo que você costuma passar muito tempo com Weasely e Potter."

"Bem, eles são meus melhores amigos."

"É claro. E o que os seus pais fazem?"

"Eles são dentistas."

"Ah sim, você é nascida trouxa."

"Sim. Isto é um problema?"

"Eu não sei. É, Draco?"

"Não mesmo. Um pouco de sangue fresco infundido no Mundo Mágico nunca é uma coisa ruim, especialmente sangue de alguém tão esperto quanto minha esposa," Draco respondeu, enrijecendo ligeiramente quando Blaise o olhou atenciosamente.

"Sério? Esse verão realmente mudou você, considerando as suas antigas convicções."

"Bem, se apaixonar e se casar fazem isso a um sujeito," Draco respondeu, olhos se estreitando um pouco. Ele não gostava da direção que esta conversa tomava. É muito difícil mentir para uma pessoa que o conhece quase tão bem quanto você se conhece, ele pensou. Blaise sabia exatamente como ele sentia sobre nascidos trouxas como Hermione e traidores do sangue como os Weaselys. Conseguir que ele acreditasse que o casamento era qualquer coisa menos uma farsa seria difícil. O menino tinha sido o seu amigo mais íntimo desde que eles tinham seis anos, mesmo que em Hogwarts eles não fossem vistos juntos em público com tanta freqüência. E seria praticamente impossível para ele fazer Blaise acreditar que ele tinha se...

"Apaixonado? Eu ainda estou tendo problemas para aceitar isso. _Você_, apaixonado? Eu nunca pensei que isso aconteceria. E por Hermione Granger, melhor amiga do Potter."

"Como você sabe, Blaise, não se pode escolher por quem se apaixona."

"Claro que não. Como seu pai recebeu isto?"

"Ele está em Azkaban; não há nada que possa fazer."

"Então Hermione, como Potter e Weasely receberam a grande notícia?" Blaise voltou seu intenso olhar para ela.

"Como você acha? Eles não ficaram exatamente felizes, mas eles logo irão passar por cima disto e aceitar meu casamento com Draco."

"Oh, claro que eles irão. Você é, afinal, uma amiga muito leal, não é? Dividindo todas essas aventuras, pegando uma parte de toda a glória do Potter."

Hermione estreitou os olhos para tom de zombaria dele. Zabini não estava aceitando este casamento como eles gostariam que estivesse, suas palavras ligeiramente cáusticas e o desgosto em seus olhos traiam os sentimentos dele. Quando ela abriu a boca para lhe dar uma resposta severa, Draco apertou seus ombros, advertindo-a a manter-se quieta. Afortunadamente a carruagem parou em frente a Hogwarts, dando um fim a pequena conversação.

Ela entrou no Salão Principal e se sentou perto do início da mesa da Grifinória, desejando saber se alguém se sentaria com ela ou falaria com ela. Enquanto o resto entrava, ela deu uma olhada, esperando achar um rosto amigo. A maioria do Grifinórios a ignorou, mas alguns até a encararam. Alguns deles, Neville em particular, lhe deu olhares preocupados, mas ninguém se sentou com ela, lhe dando um grande espaço no banco. Virando para olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, ela não ficou surpresa em ver que Draco estava se sentando com Blaise e alguns outros. Ele ainda tinha amigos, pelo menos. Claro, ele era o líder do Sonserinos, então eles o apoiariam. Ela, por outro lado, foi rejeitada pelos melhores amigos dela, deixando o resto da Grifinória livre para odiá-la também.

Ao término das considerações iniciais e da seleção dos novos alunos, ela ficou ali sentada duramente, olhando para a mesa, comendo a comida que aparecia à sua frente. Somente depois que a comida se foi e a Diretora anunciou o fim da ceia, ela olhou pra cima e a viu acenar para acompanhá-la. Harry e Draco a seguiram.

"Sra. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, bem-vindos novamente," Diretora McGonagall disse claramente

"Olá Diretora, você queria falar conosco," Hermione disse educadamente.

"Sim. Agora Sr. Potter, eu gostaria que você e a Sra. Malfoy me encontrassem amanha depois das classes para discutir suas obrigações. A senha para o meu escritório é orgulho Escocês."

"Sim, Professora," Harry respondeu, ignorando Draco e Hermione.

"Agora vocês estão provavelmente imaginando por que eu queria me encontrar com vocês três. É tradição que os Monitores Chefes tenham quartos e banheiros privados, e dividam um salão comunal. Desde que Sra. Malfoy foi escolhida como Monitora Chefe, ela e seu marido irão dividir o quarto dela. Isso significa que vocês três viverão juntos. Eu tenho esperança que isto não cause nenhum problema."

"Mas Professora..." Harry começou raivoso antes de McGonagall cortá-lo.

"Potter, você viverá com Sr. e Sra. Malfoy e eu não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação. Eu estou muito ciente de suas diferenças, mas eu espero que vocês dois sejam capazes de colocá-las de lado e aprendam a trabalhar juntos. Você é Monitor Chefe. Serve a você dar um exemplo aos estudantes mais novos. Agora que você e o Sr. Malfoy tem algo em comum" ela disse, indicando Hermione, "eu espero que vocês possam cooperar ou ao menos aprender a tolerar um ao outro."

"Professora, nós não temos _nada_ em comum," Harry disse rancoroso, olhando para Hermione, que olhou para o chão tentando esconder as lágrimas em seus olhos. Professora McGonagall deu a eles um olhar perfurante, a compreensão chegando aos seus olhos.

"Eu vejo. Bem, como Monitores Chefes, é esperado que vocês trabalhem juntos. Não deixem suas diferenças interferirem em suas obrigações. Agora, deixe-me mostrar os seus quartos." Depois de mostrá-los os quartos e dizer a senha a eles, McGonagall enviou Harry a frente de Draco e Hermione. "Sr. Malfoy, Sra. Malfoy, eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com vocês antes que retirem-se." Ela os conduziu para um quarto vazio, fechando a porta firmemente atrás deles.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de expressar minha surpresa com este casamento. Eu estava desavisada que havia qualquer coisa entre vocês além de hostilidade, mas vendo que vocês são maiores de idade, realmente não há nada que eu possa fazer para os manter separados." Draco sorriu arrogantemente diante desta declaração. Os olhos de McGonagall estreitaram.

"Seja como for, é esperado que vocês sigam as regras escolares e dêem um exemplo bom para os outros estudantes. Eu sei que vocês são jovens e recém casados, e terão... certo desejo de expressar sua... afeição... um ao outro, mas eu peço que vocês restrinjam estes desejos para seus quartos. Eu não quero ouvir falar de qualquer ocasião de você dois sendo pegos em armários de vassoura ou fazendo coisas impróprias nos corredores." Hermione ficou em um profundo vermelho diante desta declaração, horrorizada por estar discutindo aquilo com Professora McGonagall. O sorriso de Draco, porém, parecia crescer.

"O que a senhora julga inapropriado, Professora?" ele perguntou inocentemente, um brilho quase sádico em seus olhos.

"Sr. Malfoy, você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que é inapropriado," McGonagall disse, enviando-lhe um olhar duro. "Mantenha seus atos de afeição restritos a privacidade de seus quartos, isto é tudo que eu peço a vocês. Sra. Malfoy, como Monitora Chefe é esperado que você dê bom exemplo; não me desaponte nisto."

"Sim, Professora," Hermione disse rapidamente, com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Vocês podem voltar pra o seu quarto e aproveitar o resto da noite."

----

Harry entrou na Sala Comunal e deu uma olhada, grato pela Professora McGonagall ter contido Hermione e Malfoy. Ele não queria ter que lidar com eles agora. Olhando ao redor, seus olhos brilharam quando ele viu a sala que agora era dele. A sala era grande - quase a metade do tamanho do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e era decorado semelhantemente. Tinha sofás e cadeiras macias diante de uma lareira gigantesca, tudo era decorado em vermelho, dourado ou prata. Três escrivaninhas estavam espalhadas contra as paredes, junto com várias mesas grandes, perfeitas para estudar. Tinha uma pequena área de cozinha, o que parecia ser um refrigerador mágico, como também uma pia e alguns armários. Abrindo estes, ele os achou cheios de cervejas amanteigadas, perfeitas para depois de um dia longo de estudo. Nenhuma necessidade de ir escondido para a cozinha este ano, ele pensou com um sorriso.

Indo em direção à escadaria em frente ao buraco do retrato, ele subiu, enquanto via duas portas em lados opostos. Abrindo a porta com ' Monitor Chefe' escrita nela, ele entrou no quarto dele, vendo suas coisas já desempacotadas. O quarto era grande, com uma cama de casal, um par de cadeiras, cômoda, e lareira. O lugar perfeito para escapar de sua ex-melhor amiga e do marido dela.

Ele endureceu o rosto, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido no trem. Ele não queria falar com ela, brigar com ela, mas vendo-a sentada lá, parecendo tão calma, tão contente, bastou para o deixar louco. Ela não deveria estar feliz, ele pensou furiosamente. Ela deveria estar tão miserável quanto nós estamos. E mesmo assim lá estava ela, calmamente me acusando de guardar rancor, de ser imaturo, de pensar só em mim. Dizendo que pela primeira vez ela pensou nela e não em mim. Eu NUNCA tentei fazer com que ela parasse com a vida dela e fizesse o que eu queria. NUNCA.

E aí ela me bate. Do mesmo jeito que ela bateu naquele bastardo no terceiro ano. Ele fez careta, tocando devagar em sua bochecha. Ela realmente tem um tapa bem forte para uma garota, ele pensou ressentido. E o olhar em seus olhos... sobre o que seria? Pesar? De quê? De bater nele? De acabar com a amizade deles?

E então aquele bastardo vem e me acusa de querer bater nela. Eu nunca bateria na Hermione, não importa o quão bravo eu esteja com ela. Eu não bato em garotas! E assistir ele tocando-a, ela tocando-o, me deu vontade de vomitar. Era tão nojento como ela caia em seus braços, deixava-o beijá-la e tocá-la. Como ela podia suportá-lo? Ela não sentia falta do Rony ou de mim?

Ele chutou a parede furiosamente, então se sentou em sua cama, com a cabeça nas mãos, uma onda de tristeza o invadindo quando ele pensou na sua ex-melhor amiga. Eu sinto falta dela, ele pensou de repente. Eu estou mais bravo com ela do que eu já estive em toda a minha vida, tão bravo que eu quase a odeio, ainda assim eu sinto falta dela mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu não a deixarei saber isto, não até que ela perceba que o que ela fez estava errado e abandone o imbecil, ou talvez nem mesmo assim. Eu posso a perdoar para quase tudo, mas eu não sei se eu posso por isto, não por sair com ele e se casar, o idiota que tentou matar Dumbledore.

Levantando-se, ele suspirou e voltou para o salão comunal, saindo rapidamente de lá para caso ela e Draco decidissem voltar naquele momento, e dirigiu-se para a torre da Grifinória, pronto para passar algum tempo com seus amigos antes da escola começar.

----

"Merlin, como eu estou cansada," Hermione gemeu quando ela e Draco alcançaram o retrato para o quarto comum deles. "Eu só quero subir na minha cama e dormir durante os próximos nove meses. E aquela conversa com a professora McGonagall - eu nunca fiquei tão envergonhada em toda minha vida!"

"Anime-se, Granger, eu tenho certeza que outra coisa te envergonhará em breve," Draco respondeu sarcasticamente. Pessoalmente, ele tinha achado a pequena tentativa de McGonagall de os impedir de agir como um casal divertida; insensata, claro, porque ele nunca permitiria que um professor o impedisse de mostrar afeto se ele quisesse, mas divertida.

"E como se eu não tivesse percebido que eu tenho que dar um exemplo para os outros estudantes porque eu sou Monitora Chefe; claro que eu sabia disso. Eu acho que ela estava apenas tentando fazer com que eu me sentisse mal por te me casado com você."

"Era mais provável ela estar tentando esfregar na sua cara o triste fato que eu estava infeliz o bastante para ter te escolhido como minha esposa," Draco disse maldosamente. Ele apenas queria que ela calasse a boca. Ela vinha reclamando sem parar desde que eles tinham saído da sala que estavam com McGonagall e isso era totalmente irritante. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele disse a senha e entrou depressa no salão comunal. Dando uma olhada, ele tentou esconder o assombro dele para com o lugar. Era agradável, de fato, não tanto quanto sua sala na mansão, mas ainda impressionante para uma escola.

"Wow," Hermione disse suavemente. O lugar era incrível. Decorado nas cores da Grifinória, até tinha lugar bastante para ela e seus estudos. Ela nunca mais precisaria ir para a biblioteca de novo, se ela não quisesse, mas não que isso fosse acontecer. A biblioteca era o lugar mais maravilhoso do mundo, na opinião dela. Todos aqueles livros! E esta sala tinha estantes suficientes para todos os livros que ela trouxe consigo.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo para ver o seu quarto, vagamente vendo Draco seguí-la mais devagar. Vendo as duas portas no topo, ela parou por uns segundos antes de ir em direção a uma que tinha 'Monitora Chefe' gravada nela. Vendo o quarto com um olhar, um enorme sorriso iluminou o seu rosto. Era perfeito para ela. Uma agradável cama, duas cômodas, um armário, um banheiro privado, e até algumas cadeiras confortáveis e uma lareira. Perfeito para ela e... espere, Draco. Ela quase se bateu na cabeça em desânimo. Ela tinha que dividir com Draco.

E a cama era... bem... não grande. Grande o bastante para uma única pessoa, maior que uma cama de casal normal, mas não era tão boa se você tivesse que dividir isto com alguém que você não gosta. Especialmente se ele tem o irritante hábito de se jogar em cima de você durante o meio da noite e roubar as cobertas. Draco jurou que sempre era ela que se movia durante a noite, ela que tentava abraçar ele, mas ela sabia a verdade. Draco Malfoy gostava de abraçar; bem, não abraçar exatamente, só chegar mais perto durante a noite até que ela acordasse e o encontrasse quase a tocando, como se tentasse se aquecer ou algo assim. Ameaçar enfeitiçá-lo fez nenhum bem; ele se mexia de qualquer maneira. Finalmente ela tinha aceitado isto como um desses fardos que a vida te dá para agüentar, mas isto ia apenas piorar. Eventualmente ele a derrubaria da cama, ela já sabia disso.

"Bem, isto é legalzinho," Draco disse maliciosamente, atrapalhando os pensamentos dela. "Você acha que eles poderiam nos dar algum quarto pior?"

"Eu estou certa que eles podem arranjar um," Hermione respondeu, da mesma maneira sarcástica. Ela foi espiar o banheiro, para então deixar sair um grito agudo de excitação pelo o que ela achou. Se o quarto era menos que satisfatório para duas pessoas, o banheiro mais que compensava isto. A banheira era pelo menos metade do tamanho, de uma piscina mas da mesma profundidade, perfeita para mergulhar ou até mesmo nadar. O chuveiro era enorme, com o bocal posicionado no alto, assim a água cairia como se estivesse chovendo. Eu poderia usar muito isto, Hermione pensou.

"Estes são todos os benefícios de ser intitulado Monitor Chefe? Eu vi quartos de empregados melhores do que isto," Draco disse da entrada.

Hermione se virou para ele, o seu tom sarcástico irritando-a. "Quando você vai parar com o seu arrogante 'eu sou melhor que todo mundo porque meu pai tem dinheiro' jeito, Malfoy? Está realmente ficando irritante e ninguém acha isso atraente."

"Nossa Granger, eu estou surpreso com você. Eu pensei que você sabia que muitas pessoas acham isso atraente."

"Sério? Isso é porque você paga elas para isso?"

Os olhos de Draco flamejaram perigosamente. "Inveja, Granger? Só porque minha família tem dinheiro, poder e prestígio enquanto você vem de uma humilde família trouxa, não significa que você tem que ser rude quanto a isso. Ao menos minha família me ensinou modos."

"Há coisas mais importantes na vida do que dinheiro, Malfoy," Hermione respondeu. "Especialmente dinheiro de família. Diga me, quem seu pai teve que matar para comprar essas suas roupas, aquela vassoura nova? Quem, Malfoy? De quem ele teve que fraudar, manipular, roubar?"

"Ora, sua pequena vadia, você não sabe nada sobre minha família ou minha riqueza," Draco gritou, avançando até ela.

"Eu não preciso saber de primeira mão, Draco. Sua reputação te precede," Hermione gritou de volta, antes de parar. O que foi aquilo? Ela pensou ter ouvido algo vindo lá de baixo. Passando asperamente por Draco, que bufou irritado, ela abriu a porta do quarto com tudo e espiou para fora dele. Harry estava subindo as escadas. Com os olhos alargados, ela rapidamente fechou e traçou a porta, antes de murmurar um feitiço silenciador no quarto.

"O que foi isso, Granger? Com medo que o seu precioso Potter possa ter ouvido algo?" Draco perguntou sarcasticamente, o duro tom de sua voz indicando que ele realmente não se importava se eles foram ouvidos ou não.

"Você é tão idiota que não percebeu o que quase aconteceu? Harry poderia nos ter escutado brigando! As conseqüências teriam sido enormes. Ninguém acreditaria que nós estávamos felizes juntos se dissessem que brigamos o tempo todo. Casais felizes não brigam, ou se sim, eles não são ouvidos."

"E o que você sugere então? Que nunca fiquemos mais que 30 segundos um com o outro? Que você durma no sofá?"

"Eu sugiro," Hermione disse com raiva, furiosa por ele estar fazendo algo tão importante soar tão trivial, "que de agora em diante sempre que nós estivermos juntos neste quarto, nós coloquemos um feitiço silenciador. Nós ainda poderemos ouvir o que vem de fora, mas Harry não poderá nos ouvir brigar."

"E você não acha que Potter vai notar o silêncio?"

"Ele só vai pensar que nós queremos privacidade ou algo assim."

"Ele vai pensar que nós estamos transando como coelhos o tempo todo. Pela primeira vez, Granger, você teve uma boa idéia. Se as pessoas pensarem que estamos transando como loucos, ninguém vai nos acusar de farsar esse negócio de casamento."

"Eu fico feliz que você aprove," Hermione respondeu sarcasticamente. Cansada de estar na presença dele, ela foi até uma cômoda, achou seus pijamas já desempacotados, e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta e lançando um Impérvio por via das dúvidas, caso ele tivesse a brilhante idéia de entrar se ela demorasse muito tempo. Depois de tomar banho, ela saiu, pronta para ir dormir. Draco estava esparramado na cama, enquanto lia uma revista que ela notou ser sobre Quadribol. Encarou-o até que ele relutantemente moveu-se, entrou debaixo das coberturas e ajeitou seu despertador.

"Draco, você poderia ou ir para uma dessas cadeiras e desligar esse abajur ou ir pro Salão Comunal? Eu quero dormir," ela pediu irritada.

Parecendo por um momento querer discutir, Draco relutantemente se levantou e foi pra uma cadeira perto da lareira. Ele sabia o quão irritante ela ficava quando estava cansada. Ela não hesitaria em amaldiçoá-lo. Ela puxou as cortinas ao redor da cama e quase que imediatamente caiu no sono, sem sequer acordar quando ele subiu na cama ao seu lado uma hora depois.

----

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Hermione gemeu e rolou pro lado, empurrando a cortina para agarrar o despertador e desligá-lo. Voltando a deitar, ela descobriu isso uma vez mais, Draco estava praticamente jogado na parte dela. Ela deitou na sua extremidade da cama e viu que não poderia haver mais que três polegadas entre eles. Ele tinha meio metro de vazio atrás dele. Revirando os olhos em aborrecimento, ela não fez nada pra tentar movê-lo de lá. Da última vez que ela tinha tentado o empurrar ele quase a enfeitiçou, agarrando de modo selvagem a sua varinha, em surpresa. Ele não gosta de ser abruptamente acordado pela manhã.

Ela rolou pra fora da cama e foi para o banheiro, agarrando seu uniforme no caminho. Tomando uma ducha rápida para despertar, ela fez toda a sua pequena rotina matutina, lavando o rosto, vestindo-se, penteando o cabelo. Quando ela começou a escovar os dentes Draco entrou, ainda meio adormecido. Ela quase cuspiu quando o viu. Ele ficava tão engraçado pela manhã. O cabelo dele acordava bagunçado e os seus olhos sempre estavam meio abertos, como se a claridade machucasse. Se fosse outra pessoa qualquer, ela teria dito que ele parecia adorável, ou atraente, ou algum outro termo parecido; porém, este era Draco Malfoy, assim ela decidiu que ele parecia engraçado. Se ela conseguisse lembrar disto, ela pensou. Chantagem perfeita.

"Você já está pronta?" ele perguntou fracamente "Eu preciso tomar banho. Saia ou eu vou me atrasar pro café da manhã." Revirando seus olhos, ela cuspiu e enxaguou a boca, então entrou no quarto para terminar de se arrumar. Colocando sua roupa e juntando seus livros, ela pensou em esperar por Draco, mas acabou decidindo contra isto.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e gritou. "Draco, eu estou indo pro café da manhã. Te vejo na sala!" Ela deixou o quarto e foi pro Salão Principal. Depois de comer sozinha novamente, ela obteve seu horário com McGonagall e foi para a primeira aula, esperando pegar um bom lugar e ao mesmo tempo escapar do ambiente opressivo do Salão Principal, não notando que Draco tinha entrado e estava comendo com os amigos dele. Sentia como se todos estivessem encarando-a, julgando-a. Ela tinha apenas que escapar. Quando ela entrou no corredor, ela notou o Harry e Rony à frente dela. Ela reduziu a velocidade, não querendo correr de encontro deles.

"Amor, espere," ela ouviu atrás dela. Virando-se, ela quase gemeu em voz alta. Draco estava andando depressa até ela. "Bom dia, minha esposa," ele disse, beijando rapidamente seus lábios antes de rumá-los à orelha dela. "Se você sair novamente para o café da manhã sem mim, eu a caçarei lá em abaixo, arrastarei de volta para aquele quarto, e vou te amarrar na cama até que você aprenda a esperar," ele sussurrou severamente na orelha dela antes de morder o seu lóbulo. Ela corou e teria dado um olhar irritado para ele, porém notou que eles tinham testemunhas.

Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela, e sussurrou para ela fazer o mesmo a ele. Eles passearam pelo corredor, parecendo para todo o mundo que eles eram um casal feliz. Vendo Harry e Rony os encarando, Draco abaixou e a beijou em baixo da orelha. Os rostos deles se contorceram em desgosto.

"Oi Rony, oi Harry," Hermione disse preocupadamente, querendo sair dos braços de Draco mas sabendo que ela não a deixaria ir. "Como vocês vão?"

Rony a deu um olhar de desgosto. "Olhe Harry, parece que a fuinha e o brinquedo dela se permitiram falar conosco."

"Não posso pensar em nada que eu gostaria de ouvir eles falarem." Harry respondeu cruelmente.

"Oh, alguém acordou do lado errado da cama?" Draco perguntou em uma voz com falsa simpatia. "Eu, por outro lado, acordei com a surpresa mais bem-vinda," ele acrescentou com um sorriso instruído, piscando para os meninos e dando à Hermione um olhar sedutor que a fez corar.

"Draco," ela disse o advertindo, afastando-os dali. Ele a puxou de volta e a segurou mais apertado, então se abaixou e beijou seu pescoço. Rony pareceu estremecer e Harry parecia doente.

"O que? Estes são seus amigos, afinal de contas. Você não quer que eles saibam quão feliz você está comigo?" ele perguntou, usando aquele tom de inocente que ela tanto odiava, aquele que soava sincero mesmo ela sabendo a merda que era.

"Claro que eu quero, mas agora eu acho que precisamos ir para a sala," ela declarou, tentando se afastar dele.

"Tolice. Nós temos bastante tempo." Ele se abaixou e novamente a beijou, mais intensamente essa vez, só para torturar Harry e Rony. Ela sabia disto, ele sabia disto. Até Harry e Rony sabiam disto. Quando ele acabou, ela o encarou.

"Oh, por que vocês dois não vão para um quarto?" Rony disse numa voz enojada.

"O que, Weasel? Você está com inveja ou coisa assim?"

"Ah, vá se fuder, Malfoy," ele disse severamente. Então um olhar entrou em seus olhos, um vislumbre cruel. Ele virou para Hermione. "Oh espere, eu quase esqueci. Este é o _seu_ trabalho agora, não é, Hermione?" Ela ofegou, os olhos dela cresceram em horror. Rony realmente não disse isso, disse? Ele não teria dito algo tão insípido, tão cruel. Não para ela, mesmo se ele estivesse bravo com ela, diria?

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram com raiva, mas ele manteve o seu tom calmo. "Agora, Weasel, cuidado. Alguns comentários a mais como esse e as pessoas poderiam começar a pensar que você está com inveja ou coisa do tipo. Então, me diga, você tem inveja que eu estou transando enquanto você provavelmente nem mesmo tocou numa menina, ou você tem inveja que eu estou transando com _ela_?"

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas enquanto o seu rosto corava. Antes que Harry pudesse impedir, ele saltou em cima de Draco, o esmurrando onde quer que ele conseguisse. Infelizmente, Draco ainda estava agarrado em Hermione, e ela caiu no chão no meio disto. "Rony, pare!" ela gritou antes de algo duro bater em sua cabeça e tudo ficar preto.

----

Seus olhos tremularam abertos. Ela ouviu vozes acima dela.

"Eu devia te matar, Weasely. Você bateu na minha mulher, seu bastardo."

"Como você sabe que não foi você que a atingiu, seu imbecil? E se fui eu, eu estava mirando você!"

"Vocês dois querem parar? Vocês nos meteram em problemas e machucaram a Hermione."

"Qual é o problema de vocês três? Nunca em minha vida eu estive tão decepcionada! O primeiro dia de aula e antes mesmo que elas começassem eu tenho uma estudante na Ala Hospitalar, três em detenção, e dois deles são Monitores Chefes! Eu os adverti sobre isso. Cinqüenta pontos de cada casa e uma detenção para cada um."

Hermione se sentou e olhou ao redor, sua cabeça doendo. "Oh, Sra. Malfoy, você está acordada. Fico feliz que você possa se juntar a nós," ela disse sarcasticamente. "Você está sentindo alguma dor?" Quando Hermione fez careta, ela lhe passou uma poção. Depois de tragar tudo, ela se sentiu muito melhor. "Agora, você se importaria em me explicar o porquê eu achei meu Monitor Chefe tentando separar uma briga entre Sr. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, com você deitada no chão abaixo deles inconsciente? Porque nenhum deles parece lembrar qual era o problema."

Hermione olhou para os garotos. Draco tinha sangue na boca e um olho preto. O nariz de Rony estava sangrando e sua bochecha estava cortada. Harry estava relativamente ileso, com um pouco de sangue em sua roupa, mas este parecia ser de outra pessoa. Draco deu uma rápida balançada com a cabeça, indicando que não era para ela contar o que havia acontecido.

"Eu realmente não me lembro, Professora. Tudo meio virou escuridão."

"Eu estou desapontada com você, Sra. Malfoy," Professora McGonagall disse inspirando profundamente, olhos cheios de aborrecimento. "Agora, eu estou advertindo todos os quatro. Mais uma briga e acabou. Nada mais de quadribol, suspensão dos deveres de Monitores, todos os trabalhos. Agora, vão para suas salas!"

Hermione se levantou e correu para a classe, Draco, Harry, e Rony a seguindo. Era poções com Slughorn e ela se sentou à mesa dela, determinada a ignorar os três. Ela nunca tinha estado tão chateada, tão rasgada na vida dela. Rony tinha a batido. Claro, ele estava mirando Draco, mas ele tinha a batido, batido forte o bastante para a fazer inconsciente. E Draco, ele... fez isto de propósito. Ele esfregou isto na cara deles, os deu raiva de propósito. Ela o mataria da próxima vez que o pegasse sozinho.

----

Hermione se apressou para voltar para o Salão Comunal, ansiosa em ter a sua lição de casa feita. A reunião com McGonagall e Harry tinha ido tão bem quanto ela esperava. Harry estava a ignorando, McGonagall estava brava com ambos, e ela ainda estava possessa com Draco. Entrando na sala, ela jogou sua bolsa na mesa e tirou sua tarefa de poções. Quarenta centímetros sobre a poção polisuco. Até ali ela já tinha escrito quinze centímetros, estava completamente absorvida, bloqueada pra qualquer coisa de fora. Lição de casa era algo que ela podia fazer, algo que era descomplicado.

BAM! Hermione praticamente pulou da cadeira quando Draco jogou os livros dele na mesa próximo a ela. "Olá, esposa. De volta ao seu jeito de lombriga de livro, pelo que eu vejo. Isto é tudo que você faz, estudar? Deve ser terrivelmente chato para seus amigos se eles quiserem sair com você; espere, eu quase me esqueci," seus olhos vislumbraram travessamente, "você não tem mais nenhum amigo. Oops!"

"Seu imbecil! Seu incompetente, furão comedor de merda! Como ousa! Você fez isso de propósito. Os fez furioso. Sabendo que Rony perderia a paciência e te bateria. Eu te odeio! Você faz tudo bom neste mundo ficar ruim, seu bastardo!"

"Calma esposa, calma. Você não está agindo muito amável. E eu não estou apaixonado mesmo por você, mulherzinha. Como é que vamos agir como se nos amássemos se você sempre se afasta pra longe de mim? Você não está cumprindo sua parte do contrato!"

"EU TE ODEIO. Por que você não pode achar algum canto para se enrolar e morrer? Você apenas fez tudo piorar!" Ela pegou seu livro de poções e jogou nele, o atingindo no meio da testa.

"Que dia..."

Hermione virou depressa em direção ao retrato da entrada. Harry estava lá parado, parecendo chocado, levado pela cena. Hermione, Draco, gritando um com outro, um livro sendo lançado em Draco. Ela sentiu o sangue esvaziar do rosto dela.

"Oi Harry..."

----

**N.T.: **Novamente eu desculpas pela demora... Eu estive tão ocupada semana passada, cheia de provas e tal... Mas de qualquer maneira, aqui ta o novo capítulo, graças a Deus. Desculpe também qualquer erro, mas não pude revê-lo do jeito que eu gostaria de ter feito. No próximo eu faço melhor ;)

Carlos Bert: Valeuzão Carlos ;) Quanto ao tamanho da fic, ela é meio grandinha sim, porque na original ela já está no capítulo 21 e ela ainda está incompleta. Eu acho que vai até, no mínimo, o 25...  
Musaroro201: Hello hello! Que bom que você ta gostando! É tão lindo, você tá acompanhando a fic desde o começo, né? Espero que ela continue a lhe agradar ;)  
Ma: Hihihihihi, assim você me deixa com vergonhinha. Mas eu também amo gente que manda reviews como a sua! Valeu, querida.  
MiaGranger28: Oiaa, é mesmo? Que legal ;) Aqui sempre sai capítulo mais rápido, porque lá eles quase sempre atualizam no domingo... se atualizam. Agora, com esse capítulo, você vai estar dois capítulos adiantada ;) Huahuahua, beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Oito

----

Previamente:

"_Oi, Harry..."_

"Hum, eu volto mais tarde," Harry disse, retirando-se lentamente da sala. Não esperava ver _aquilo_ quando entrasse no Salão Comunal, ele pensou. Hermione, jogando um livro no marido dela? Ela nunca perdia a paciência dela, nunca desse jeito. Draco deve ter realmente a irritado, não? Ele definitivamente tinha a ouvido dizer algo sobre Draco fazer tudo ficar pior... até mesmo um ' eu te odeio' ele ouviu lá. Se ela o menosprezava assim, então por que ela se casou com ele? Será que ela o amava mesmo?

Ele pensou pelos corredores, querendo esperar alguns minutos antes de voltar, antes de perguntar todas essas novas perguntas que estouravam em sua cabeça. O que ele tinha interrompido?

----

"Harry, espere! Você não precisa ir..." Hermione chamou desesperada, não querendo que ele fosse, querendo achar alguma explicação para o que ele havia acabado de testemunhar. Porém ele já tinha ido embora, praticamente correndo pelo buraco do retrato.

"Que porcaria!" ela gritou, frustrada. "Isso é tudo sua maldita culpa!"

"Minha culpa? Foi você quem jogou a bosta do livro na minha cabeça, sua vaca!"

"Bem, se você não tivesse sido um idiota o dia todo e não provocasse Harry e Rony, nada disso teria acontecido. Agora o vamos fazer? Ele sabe... ou pelo menos suspeita que há alguma coisa."

"Por que eu deveria me preocupar se Potter percebeu que esse casamento é falso?"

"Você deveria se preocupar porque faz parte do contrato que você assinou, seu tolo. Você deveria se preocupar porque eu poderia esquecer e deixar algo escapar diante das testemunhas no seu julgamento. Você deveria se preocupar porque se descobrissem que esta relação é falsa, se eles descobrirem sobre a nossa barganha, nós ficaremos em uma merda de dificuldade, eu com meus amigos e você com Voldemort."

Draco empalideceu com o pensamento. "Certo, o que você quer fazer para convencer Potter que nós somos um casal feliz, que estávamos apenas brigando como qualquer casal normal?"

"Eu não sei," ela disse, esfregando a testa dela em agravação.

"Você sabe o que casais fazem depois de uma briga, não sabe?" Draco perguntou, um vislumbre calculado entrando em seus olhos. O que ele estava a ponto de sugerir era uma idéia horripilante, algo que ele nunca gostaria de fazer em situações normais. A idéia em si era nojenta, repulsiva... porém o prospecto das pessoas descobrirem que o casamento era uma fraude, bem, as conseqüências _disso_ eram piores do que o que ele ia fazer.

Os olhos de Hermione cresceram de repente. Que merda, ela pensou. Não isso. Qualquer coisa menos isso. E na frente de Harry? Ecaaa! Mas o que mais eles poderiam fazer para convencê-lo? Havia qualquer outro maneira? Não, havia mais nada para fazer, nenhum outro modo para o convencer que eles estavam contentes juntos, que o que ele testemunhou era apenas uma briga secundária.

"Maldição! Eu vou ter que me agarrar com você, não é?"

----

Harry ficou do lado de fora da sala, escutando. Não ouviu nenhum grito, então entrar soava promissor. Esperançosamente Hermione tinha saído, ele pensou. Eu tenho algumas perguntas pra fazer sobre o casamento dela com Draco que ela precisa responder, porque há algo que simplesmente não está certo naquela relação. Por que ela diz o amar, e ainda não sente nenhuma hesitação em jogar um livro nele? Ela nunca fez isso comigo ou Rony... algo está errado com esta droga situação.

Falando a senha, ele entrou no aposento. Ninguém estava à vista. Indo para a escadaria, ele parou ao ouvir um barulho vindo da direção do sofá. Ele olhou pra lá e congelou, os olhos crescendo com desgosto e choque.

----

"_Ohh, muito bem, Hermione._ Você vai ter que se atracar comigo. Essa é a única maneira de fazer Potter pensar que somos um casal de verdade. Porque, o que casais fazem depois que brigam? Eles fazem as pazes. Então ele irá testemunhar a gente fazendo as pazes."

Hermione mordeu o lábio, com raiva e nervosamente. Ela não queria se agarrar com Draco, especialmente na frente do Harry. Mas realmente era a única maneira de convencer Harry de que ela amava Draco. Palavras não eram suficientes. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra fazê-lo acreditar, porque a esta altura ele nunca a perdoaria por casar com ele se descobrisse a verdade.

"Certo. Vamos acabar logo com isso." Ela caminhou em direção ao sofá.

"Não soe tão ansiosa, Granger. Você pode passar a imagem que na verdade quer que seu marido te toque," Draco disse sarcasticamente, a seguindo.

"Oh meu amado marido, eu não sabia que você se importava," ela respondeu docemente, com uma ferroada em seu tom.

Draco a empurrou em seus braços. "Lembre-se, minha preciosa, nós temos que fazer isto parecer real. Então não tente parecer indiferente ao amasso, ouviu?"

"Não venha me ensinar como dar um amasso, seu retardado! Eu lhe asseguro que sou perfeitamente capaz de..."

Os lábios de Draco se chocaram com os de Hermione, interrompendo-a. Relutantemente ela fechou os olhos e o beijou de volta, tentando esquecer quem ela beijava. Ele realmente não era ruim nisto, ela pensou. Na verdade sentia prazer, não repulso como seria o natural.

Isto é, até a língua dele tocar a sua. Então, todo pensamento saiu de sua mente enquanto ela cavava uma mão no cabelo dele, a outra pressionando suas costas, puxando-o pra mais perto. Ele a apoiou no sofá, e não quebrou contato quando ele a empurrou sobre este e a seguiu. Uma mão enterrada no cabelo dela, a outra desabotoando sua camisa, Draco quase esqueceu quem ele estava beijando. Hermione serpenteou uma perna ao redor dele, querendo contato mais íntimo, e arrastava a camisa dele pra fora de suas calças, correndo a mão pela pele nua de suas costas, não ouvindo o retrato abrir, não notando que Draco tinha a mão em baixo de sua camisa, tocando-a. Tudo que ela podia focar era em beijá-lo. Tudo que _ele_ podia focar era em beijá-la, em tocá-la onde quer que conseguisse. Todos os pensamentos sobre Potter tinham sumido.

----

"Mas que diabos!" Harry gritou. Hermione e Draco estavam deitados no sofá, se beijando como se as vidas deles dependessem disto. Ela tinha uma perna ao redor dele, enquanto seus braços o mantinham mais próximo. A camisa dele estava meio desabotoada, com as mãos dela por dentro. Draco também parecia estar tentando ficar tão próximo a ela quanto possível, e... era a sua mão debaixo da camisa dela? Caralho!

Os olhos de Hermione abriram rapidamente e ela deixou sair um grito agudo assustado, afastando Draco. Ele caiu do sofá pelo súbito movimento, e sentado no chão ele olhava para os lados pra ver qual era o problema.

"Que raios vocês estão fazendo aqui? Tentando fazer a minha vida ainda mais miserável e confusa do que ela já é?" Harry gritou. Hermione levantou-se rapidamente, e Draco também pôs-se em pé.

"Harry, eu posso explicar..." Hermione começou, apenas para ser interrompida.

"Explicar o quê? Eu sei o que eu vi. E você se importa em abotoar sua camisa? Já era ruim o suficiente ver a mão _dele_ aí sem ter que ver o que ele estava apalpando."

Hermione ofegou em horror, e olhou para baixo. Claro o bastante, sua camisa estava desabotoada, exibindo o sutiã rosa claro dela. Ela se virou depressa e abotoou, olhando pra Draco enquanto fazia. Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

"Me desculpe, Potter. Nós estávamos apenas fazendo as pazes. Tivemos uma pequena briga mais cedo, você viu," Draco disse, sorrindo triunfalmente pra ele.

"Eu sei. Eu testemunhei a sua pequena briga, outra coisa que eu não precisava ver. É muito tentar manter essa merda toda no quarto de vocês? Eu não quero ver vocês dois se agarrando no sofá ou jogando livros um no outro toda vez que eu entro aqui."

"Sério, Potter? Inveja?"

"Do quê?"

"Bem, poderia ser do fato que eu tenho uma mulher enquanto você não," Draco disse presunçoso. "Ou poderia ser de que eu estou _deitando_ com uma enquanto você provavelmente nunca sequer tocou em uma menina. Ou poderia ser..."

"Cale a boca!" Harry gritou, o rosto vermelho de raiva. "Não, eu não tenho nenhuma maldita inveja de você estar transando com Hermione. Eu não dou a mínima pra sua vida sexual, Malfoy. Eu me importo com o fato de vocês dois não terem a decência de manter esse tipo de merda em seu próprio quarto em vez de tentar repugnar o resto do mundo com isto. De agora em diante, vão para o seu próprio quarto quando vocês quiserem se pegar, ou transar, ou fazer qualquer diabo que vocês queiram!" Harry saiu novamente da sala, batendo a porta.

"Então, Granger, agora que nós estamos a sós, você quer voltar ao que paramos?" Draco perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sedutoramente pra ela. Ele não queria, não realmente, mas ele sabia que isso a enfureceria e ele nunca poderia resistir a fazer _isso_.

"Seu imbecil! Como se eu fosse simplesmente continuar a beijar você depois de você vir e pisar no meu melhor amigo novamente!" Hermione gritou, a camisa completamente abotoada novamente.

"Isso não é o que você estava dizendo cinco minutos atrás. Na realidade, se seus gemidos forem qualquer indicação, eu acho que você estava curtindo nossa pequena sessão de beijos," Draco continuou, torturando-a.

"Deixe de ser tão arrogante, seu verme, e me deixe sozinha," Hermione gritou furiosamente antes de correr degraus acima e entrar no quarto deles. Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, silenciou o lugar, se enrolou no chão, e chorou.

O que estava acontecendo comigo, ela desejou saber. Eu me agarrei com _Draco Malfoy_. E o que é pior, eu gostei. Eu na verdade gostei de beijá-lo. Malfoy, o garoto fuinha, meu inimigo. Como isto poderia acontecer? Mesmo quando eu beijei Victor, eu não me senti deste modo, esse tipo de formigar, coisa agradável em meu estômago. E quando o Harry entrou, eu não quis parar. Por que? É Malfoy, meu inimigo, o menino que me torturou durante seis anos. Claro, ele é meu marido e tudo, mas como eu posso de fato desfrutar beijá-lo?

E eu nem mesmo notei que ele tinha desabotoado minha camisa! Claro, eu sentia a mão dele em minha barriga, minhas costelas, mas nem mesmo tinha percebido que ele tinha desabotoado-a... qual é o meu problema? E se Harry não tivesse entrado quando ele entrou, a camisa poderia ter sido completamente tirada e eu nem sequer teria notado! Como eu posso sentir essas emoções contraditórias? Eu odeio ele, eu desprezo ele, de verdade. Não há nenhuma maneira de eu não menosprezá-lo. Ele ainda é o mesmo bastardo que ele foi durante os últimos seis anos. Mas ainda assim, quando ele me tocou, eu gostei. Quando ele me beijou, eu o beijei de volta. Maldição, eu gostei mesmo!

Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Praticamente uma prostituta. Por que eu me permiti fazer isso? Por quê?

Hermione lentamente se levantou do chão e se virou pro chuveiro, despindo-se e entrando nele. Ela se enrolou no chão e deixou a água lavá-la, chorando pela bagunça que a vida dela tinha se tornado.

----

Draco assistiu Hermione correr escada acima, e escutou o estrondo da porta fechando, então se desmoronou no sofá. O que tinha acabado de acontecer aqui, ele pensou. Eu realmente me agarrei com Hermione Granger? Minha esposa? E eu gostei disso?

Ele gemeu. Uma parte dele, ele tinha que admitir, queria correr por esses degraus e continuar o que eles tinham começado. Porém, uma parte maior ainda estava gritando que esposa ou não, aquela era _Hermione Granger_. Por que eu? Por que eu tive beijá-_la_? E por que diabos eu tinha que desfrutar tanto isto? Porque, ele admitiu a si mesmo, ele tinha desfrutado todos os momentos disto. A suavidade da pele dela, o jeito de seus cabelos em sua mão, o gosto que ela tinha. Ele de fato tinha desfrutado se atracar com sua esposa, sua inimiga.

Isto não fazia parte do plano, Draco pensou furiosamente. Era suposto que eu me casasse com ela, ficasse bêbado, para então transar com ela. Eu deveria tocá-la depois de consumir uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e não antes! Eu nunca supus que eu iria querer tocá-la de fato, beijá-la. Não era suposto que eu a desejasse. Eu devo transar com ela somente com o propósito de procriação, não por luxúria.

Que porra! Eu estou desejando minha esposa! Isto é mesmo possível? É _Hermione Granger_, a cabelo-de-vassoura, um castorzinho sabe-tudo. Não devo achá-la desejável, mesmo que ela tenha um corpo realmente agradável. O jeito que ela estava com a camisa desabotoada... se Potter não tivesse entrado naquela hora... PARE! Deixe de pensar dessa maneira, Draco. Não é suposto que você a queira. É suposto que você a use. Foi por isso você se casou. Para usá-la. Você odeia a Granger, você odeia tudo aquilo por que ela luta, tudo o que ela simboliza. Ela é uma sangue ruim, você é um puro sangue. Mantenha a linha!

Draco se levantou e saiu, indo procurar Blaise, fazer algo, _qualquer coisa_, que lhe ajudasse a esquecer o que há pouco tinha acontecido, para esquecer que ele tinha, por um breve momento, desejado sua inimiga.

----

Harry entrou com tudo no corredor, praticamente soltando fumaças. Como eles ousam, ele pensou, como eles ousam fazer ISSO no Salão Comunal que eles dividem COMIGO. ELA sabia que eu voltaria e ainda assim permitiu que ele fizesse ISSO com ela. Como ela deixou isso acontecer? Como se minha vida não tivesse péssima o bastante, eu tive que testemunhar um amasso de Malfoy com minha ex-melhor amiga. E eu tive que vê-la com a camisa desabotoada. Ela realmente cresceu e... O QUE INFERNO EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Primeiro ela se casa com a fuinha e agora eu estou pensando nela... quando isto aconteceu? Eu tenho ciúmes do que Malfoy tem?

Ele parou, pensando nisto e no que ele tinha visto. Não, ele decidiu, eu não tenho ciúmes. Raiva, talvez, dor, nojo, mas não ciúme. Eu nunca senti nada por ela; só por Gina durante o último ano. Não, eu estou mais ferido porque ela o beija, sabendo como eu sinto com isto, e ainda faz isto na minha frente. Porque ela esqueceu toda a nossa amizade por aquele imbecil. E pensar que eu realmente a amei. Suspirando, ele continuou a ir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, determinado a tentar esquecer tudo o que ele tinha visto.

----

"O que diab... " Draco tropeçou na entrada de seu quarto, olhando ao redor. Eram só nove horas e parecia que sua esposa já tinha ido dormir. As luzes estavam apagadas, as cortinas puxadas ao redor da cama. Resmungando consigo mesmo, ele acendeu a luz e pegou seu trabalho escolar. Ele tinha uma composição para entregar a McGonagall no dia seguinte e precisava terminar, Hermione poderia aturar ele escrevendo no quarto. Ele não iria trabalhar de jeito nenhum no Salão Comunal; Potter poderia entrar e isso era algo que ele não estava com humor para tratar.

Duas horas depois, Draco estirou os braços para frente, estalando as juntas. Tudo estava acabado, ele pensou triunfante. Agarrando seu pijama, ele entrou no banheiro, escovou os dentes, se trocou, e saiu. Apagando a luz, ele abriu as cortinas da cama e escalou nela. Hermione estava deitada de lado, virada para ele. Até mesmo em sono ela pareceu um pouco triste. Seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela estava chorando? Decidindo que ele não tinha a energia para entender por que ela tinha chorado, ou por que ele deveria se preocupar se ela chorou, Draco rolou pro lado e dormiu.

----

"Eu me pergunto por que ela se casou com ele." Rony disse, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Eu não sei, e pra ser franco, eu realmente não me importo," Harry respondeu sem sequer se importar em olhar quem Rony assistia.

"Sim, mas ainda, por que ele? Ele é tão canalha."

"Nós realmente temos que conversar sobre isso? Não é suficiente eu ter que viver com eles? Eu não quero deixar que eles arruínem meu almoço também." Duas semanas tinham passado desde que ele tinha visto Draco e Hermione se agarrando, uma experiência que ele desejava esquecer.

"Ela parece triste," Gina notou.

"Bem, não é surpresa. Olhe com quem ela tem que dormir. Eu ainda digo que ela esconde alguma coisa. Por que mais ela se casaria com Malfoy?" Rony adicionou.

"Não seja estúpido, Rony. Hermione nunca se casaria com Malfoy a menos que ela realmente o amasse. Ela se importa muito com você e com Harry para arriscar a amizade de vocês por algo menos que verdadeiro amor." Gina respondeu impaciente, revirando os olhos.

"Ela merece estar infeliz," Harry disse sombriamente. Ele não via a razão de falar sobre Hermione. Nada mudaria o fato de que ela tinha se casado com Malfoy; falar sobre as razões dela era bastante insensato.

"Ela era sua melhor amiga," Gina disse com aborrecimento. Eles estavam apenas sendo teimosos, ela pensou. Ela sabia que eles sentiam falta dela; eles estavam muito obstinados para admitir isto, isso era tudo. Suspirando, ela se virou para olhar pra Hermione, sentada lá no final da mesa. Ela estava lendo um livro e parecia um pouco solitária. Examinando Draco, ele não pareceu notar que sua esposa estava triste. Ele estava rindo sobre alguma coisa com a pessoa sentada próximo a ele. Ele nem sequer notou quando a esposa se levantou e saiu. Fazendo careta pela inconsistência no comportamento deles, Gina suspirou e decidiu esquecer isso por enquanto. Ela poderia ponderar sobre a relação de Hermione e Malfoy depois.

----

"Só vou trocar de roupa e pegar minha vassoura e então nós iremos," Draco disse pra Blaise enquanto eles se apressavam corredor abaixo, indo ao Salão Comunal de Draco. Eles tinham decidido praticar vôo, já que era o final de semana e eles tinham algum tempo livre. Draco sussurrou a senha e eles entraram. "Você quer ver meu quarto?"

"A sua esposa não vai se importar?"

"Não, eu não acho que ela está aqui. Ela provavelmente está na biblioteca enterrada em baixo de uma pilha de livros. Venha. Você não vai acreditar no tipo de quarto que os Monitores Chefes têm. Quase me faz desejar ter tentado ter um destes só para mim."

"Você praticamente já tem, só que você divide com uma menina."

"Sim, não pode esquecer deste pequeno mas importante fato. Ela é minha esposa, afinal de contas." Blaise seguiu Draco degraus acima. Entrando no dormitório, Draco foi imediatamente para o armário e tirou um conjunto de roupas de Quadribol.

"Quarto legal, cara. Posso checar o banheiro?"

"Claro, é por aquela porta." Blaise abriu a porta, só pra ser atingido por uma grande quantidade de vapor.

"Uhm, Draco, eu acho que nós não estamos sozinhos." Draco fez careta mas seguiu Blaise pro banheiro. O chuveiro estava ligado.

"Hermione?" Draco chamou. Por que ela estava aqui? Ela devia estar na biblioteca estudando como ela sempre estava, não no quarto na única vez em que ele traz um amigo. O chuveiro parou de correr e uma cabeça molhada se mostrou.

"Draco?" ela gritou. "Que raios você está fazendo aqui?" Ela de repente encontrou Blaise e seus olhos arregalaram. "DRACO MALFOY!" Revirando os olhos, ele indicou pra Blaise sair e fechou a porta.

"Ele já foi, Hermione. Pode sair agora."

"Como se eu pudesse sair com você ainda aqui," ela respondeu severamente. "O que os dois estão fazendo aqui, aliás? Eu pensei que você fosse voar ou coisa assim."

"Esse é tão meu quarto quanto o seu," ele respondeu, tão irritado quanto ela. "E eu vim me trocar para poder ir voar. Blaise apenas me acompanhou."

"Isso não lhe dá o direito de interromper o meu banho, seu imbecil. Por que você não sai logo e assim eu posso continuar." Ela se precipitou contra a parede de chuveiro, começando a sentir frio. O banheiro não estava frio, mas sem a água quente, ela estava definitivamente fria e incômoda.

"O quê, Granger? Se sentindo incomodada por estar nua no mesmo ambiente que eu? Você precisa se acostumar, porque logo nós estaremos fazendo muito mais que isso, juntos e nus," Draco disse suavemente. Ela soou nervosa, algo que ele realmente gostou.

"Nem me lembre. Eu não estou com humor pra vomitar agora."

"Você está quebrando meu coração, querida. Quebrando meu coração."

"Você não tem algum vôo pra fazer? E um amigo esperando?"

"Certo, esposa. Volte pro seu banho. Eu voltarei pro meu vôo. Nós dois desfrutaremos algum tipo de prazer."

"Engraçado, Malfoy, muito fofo. Que tal você sair desta droga de banheiro antes que eu te amaldiçoe."

"Mas esposa, isso requereria que você saísse do chuveiro e nós dois sabemos que você não quer fazer isso."

"Oh, mas Draco, o prazer de te amaldiçoar compensaria meu embaraço," Hermione disse perigosamente.

"Estou indo, certo." Draco deixou o banheiro e rapidamente se trocou. Aborrecer Hermione era uma coisa, mas aborrecê-la a ponto d´ela estar disposta a deixá-lo vê-la nua em troca de amaldiçoá-lo, porém, era perigoso. Hermione brava não era a coisa mais segura para incitar; por mais triste que fosse dizer, ele ficava um pouco amedrontado com sua esposa quando ela estava brava. Não, não amedrontado, ele pensou. Nervoso. Ela o deixava nervoso. Nervoso não soava tão ruim quanto amedrontado.

"Blaise, você está pronto pra ir?" Draco chamou, descendo as escadas. Blaise estava vadiando em um dos sofás.

"Eu já estava pronto há dez minutos atrás. O que você estava fazendo, agarrando a sua esposa no chuveiro?" Blaise perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Draco sorriu maliciosamente em retorno.

"Algo do tipo. Vamos voar, agora."

----

Que filho da mãe, Hermione pensou, enquanto se secava. Ter coragem de entrar aqui, só pra passear enquanto eu tomo banho. E trazer o amigo dele pro quarto enquanto eu estou aqui, nua! Ele vai me pagar por isto, de algum jeito. Por que ele tem que constantemente estar me enfurecendo? Ele nunca deixa de tentar ficar acima de mim. Ela suspirou, pensando na outra vez quando ele teve coragem para a enfurecer assim.

"_Eu iria matar você."_

"_Oh." Hermione olhou pro lado, não sabendo o que dizer. Ela deveria gritar, se enfurecer com ele? Sair batendo a porta do quarto como em um grande drama? Parecia tolo, realmente, infantil. Afinal de contas, ele era um Comensal da Morte. Não deveria ser surpresa que ele tenha que matar alguém. E que esse alguém fosse ela. Mas ainda assim ele se casou com ela. Por quê?_

"_Você não devia gritar, berrar, ameaçar me amaldiçoar?" Draco perguntou, de repente um pouco assustado com o silêncio dela._

"_Devia? Não é como se eu estivesse surpresa ou coisa assim. Um pouco desapontada, talvez."_

"_Com que eu deveria te matar?" Draco perguntou, surpreso._

"_Eu tinha esperanças que um Comensal da Morte de calibre maior fosse ser requisitado pra me matar, é isso. Eu acho que Voldemort me subestimou."_

_Draco ficou vermelho de raiva. "Eu vou te deixar sabendo que eu sou um maldito ótimo duelista, Granger. Eu poderia acabar com você agora mesmo se eu quisesse. Você não é nenhum obstáculo para mim, sua vadia."_

"_Sério, Draco, você é um ótimo duelista? É por isso que Voldemort o mandou contra mim, a bruxa mais inteligente de nosso ano? Ou é porque ele te quer morto? Porque eu te mataria, Malfoy, se fosse necessário."_

"_Você não tem isso de matar em você, Granger. Eu sei maldições das quais você nunca ouviu falar, feitiços que poderia descascar pele de seus ossos, a faria implorar pela morte."_

"_Eu acho que você me subestimou, Malfoy. Você não me dá medo."_

"_Não, Granger, você me subestimou. E você deveria ter medo de mim, todos os sangues ruins deveriam"_

_"Isso quer dizer que você ainda planeja me matar?" Hermione perguntou, enfurecida com a atitude arrogante dele._

_"Só se Potter morrer," Draco respondeu com um sorriso superior._

_"Seu bastardo," Hermione rosnou em uma baixa, mortal voz. "Ele não morrerá, entretanto."_

_"O que você pensa, Granger? Eu me casei com você, não foi? Isso deveria indicar que eu não vou te matar."_

_"E eu devo acreditar nisto, Draco? Acredita que você ficou bom de repente e você não está planejando matar eu e meus amigos? Como se eu devesse..." Hermione zombou dele._

"_Eu realmente não me importo com o que você acredita, Granger. Sua opinião não é importante."_

"_Seu filho da puta. Eu te odeio, você e essa sua atitude superior. Vá para inferno, seu imbecil." E dessa vez ela saiu batendo a porta do quarto, deixando-o lá sentando, sozinho, não retornando até tarde, depois que ele já estava adormecido._

_Fim do flashback_

Ela suspirou com aquela memória. Ele foi tão cachorro naquele dia. De fato, ele era um cachorro todos os dias. Ela o menosprezava por isto. Sacudindo a cabeça para retirar pensamentos sobre Draco, Hermione juntou seus livros e foi em direção à biblioteca, ansiosa para terminar algumas lições de casa e começar a estudar para o N.E.W.T.S. que se aproximava.

----

Draco gemeu, puxando seu travesseiro mais pra perto, pensando por que ele estava tão morno e firme. Era muito cedo para se acordar em um sábado. Franzindoseu nariz, ele tocou na coisa que titilava nele, só pra encontrar um punhado de cabelos. Abrindo os olhos, ele percebeu que o cabelo que titilava seu nariz não era dele; pertencia à sua esposa. O travesseiro no qual ele se aconchegava era de fato Hermione; ele tinha um braço envolvendo sua cintura e uma perna sobre as coxas dela. Assustado, ele percebeu que até estavam dividindo o mesmo travesseiro.

Afastando-se lentamente, assim não a acordaria, ele rolou até o seu lado da cama, finalmente admitindo pra si mesmo que ela tinha estado certa o tempo todo: ele que se movia de noite até ela, não ela até ele. Chocado nem mesmo começava a descrever seu estado no momento. Era, ele decidiu, a mais surpreendente e terrificante coisa que ele já tinha descoberto sobre si mesmo: ele gostava de se aproximar de sua esposa à noite. Não só se aproximar, ele percebeu, mas abraçar.

Ele, Draco Malfoy, acordou abraçado com Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Mesmo que uma parte dele afastava esse pensamento com desgosto, outra parte teve que admitir que ele gostou. Ele gostou de acordar perto de alguém, dormir com alguém. O fez sentir... menos sozinho. Não significava que ele gostava dela ou qualquer coisa assim. Claro, ele estava começando a tolerá-la, talvez, um pouco. Nas três semanas desde o incidente do chuveiro, as coisas não tinham mudado realmente. Hermione tinha melhorado um pouco, não se afastando muito quando eles estavam em público, sem dúvida, mas as outras coisas continuavam o mesmo.

Hermione acordou assim que Draco se afastou. Ela tinha cultivado o costume de acordar nos braços dele. Durante as últimas duas semanas ela tinha acordado nos braços de Draco, um braço firmemente envolto na sua cintura, uma perna sobre as suas. À princípio isso a tinha perturbado seriamente. Afinal de contas, este era Draco Malfoy e ser segurado em seus braços não estava no topo da lista de coisas atraentes pra se fazer em cama. Ler, sim, passar doze horas de sono consecutivo, sim, mas abraçar Malfoy? Definitivamente não.

Ainda, era realmente agradável, uma vez você se acostuma a isto. Ela certamente nunca acordou com frio. E era de fato... confortante... saber que você não está só. Saber que mesmo que por um momento, alguém precisa de você, precisa te segurar, dormir com você. Era por isso que ela tinha deixado de o afastar tanto quando estavam em público? Sempre que ele alcançava a sua mão no corredor, a abraçava em despedida, a beijava na bochecha ou nos lábios, ela tinha parado de endurecer imediatamente, o afastando o mais rápido possível. Ela não o amava, não. Ela nem mesmo gostava dele. Porém, ela estava começando a tolerá-lo, mesmo que fosse somente um pouco. E isso era um passo grande para Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

Ela começava a se sentar quando Draco chiou com dor, apertando seu pulso. "O que foi?" ela perguntou, olhando para ele com alarme.

Ele fez careta, uma miríade de emoções correndo pelo rosto dele. Dor. Raiva. Medo. Tristeza. Ele ergueu seu pulso para ela ver. A marca negra, normalmente escondida por uma larga faixa de pulso, queimava preta, totalmente destacada na sua branca-leite, porém perfeita, pele.

"O Lord das Trevas me chamou."

----

**N.T.: **Bem, dessa vez, a culpa não foi minha. Essa droga de pc tinha quebrado e, quando voltou do concerto, eu descobri que todos os meus arquivos tinham sidos apagados. Que raiva que me deu. Até porque eu já tava com essa cap prontinho, e mais da metade do próximo feito. Então eu tive que fazer tudo de novo... espero que o resultado tenha ficado bom ;)

Musaroro201: Que bom que você adorou o capítulo passado. Desculpe a demora pra atualizar, mas você leu que não foi de propósito, né? Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário.

BárbaraBlack: Eita, que bom que essa fic te prendeu! Eu tenho que te dizer que ela fez o mesmo comigo... e eu sou meio demoradinha pra ler em inglês, sabe? Tive que passar um tempão na frente do pc. Fiquei com o rosto todo vermelhinho, huahua. Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário.

MiaGranger28: Éééé, eu concordo plenamente com você! Mas não se preocupe, assim que der tempo eu vou dar uma betada básica nela. Seria tão mais fácil se eu tivesse uma beta, mas eu não acho uma / Se você tiver alguma indicação eu iria AMAR! Beijos, querida.

carlos bert: Ahh, que bom! Bem, o capítulo demorou, mas o próximo não irá! A não ser que forças maiores queiram, é claro ;)

Patrícia Barros: Oi!! Tudo jóia comigo, graças a Deus. E com você? Obrigada pelos elogios, eu adoro recebê-los, hihihi. Humm, eu acho que você deixou passar, mas essa fic não foi escrita por mim não. Ela na verdade é inglês e foi escrita pela sleepingbeauty18. Eu só faço o serviço de tradução ;) Beijooos

Srta Aluada: Hahuahua, tá aí a reação dele. Bem, não exatamente da briga, maaas... por isso a gente não esperava, né? Tadinho, fica tão confuso. Você quer que ele perceba alguma coisa? Bem, perceber ele percebe, mas tá bom só isso, né? Não vamos desejar mais mal pra pobre Hermione. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

Lie Malfoy: Bem, eu acho que vai lá pros 25 capítulos mesmo. Trabalhão vai dar, mas a satisfação de receber comentários é tão grande, tão grande, que a gente passa por cima!! E obrigada por fazer parte dessas pessoas que me estimulam ) e as provas já passaram, e eu posso dizer que eu fui bem nessas. Agora só falta o vestibular no final do ano, que com certeza é a mais preocupante, mas vai dar tudo certo. Beijão!

Ara Potter: Oia aí o amasso deles!! Nem foi tão longo, maaas, valeu, não valeu? Que bom que você está gostando, espero que continue!! Beijos e obrigadão!

Sianna Black: Tá atualizado e ta aqui como acabou a discussão!! Diga ae, esse fim de discussão foi bom, não foi? Eu que queria que todas as minhas discussões com o meu paquerinha terminassem assim. Bem, não com alguém entrando e interrompendo, pra mim só o amasso já estaria bom. Beijão!

Morgana Gorlois Pendragon: Brigadão! Atualizei já! Próximo capítulo já já vem! Beijos

Ma: Ohhhhhhhh, você também tava sem computador?? Então você me entende, não entende? Huahuahau, eu sei como é sofrer isso. Beijos ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol  
**

Capítulo Nove

----

Ela vagou pela escola, bastante irritada para ficar muito tempo em um só lugar. Haviam passado sete horas desde que ele partiu, sete horas desde que ele tinha sido chamado. 'Quanto tempo era pra demorar?', ela desejou saber. Ele pareceu tão assustado quando a Marca Negra queimou, tão ansioso com o que iria vir. Ele não tinha dito uma palavra quando aconteceu, só se levantou e agarrou algumas roupas da parte de trás do armário, vestiu-se com elas, e saiu do quarto. Ele não a olhou uma única vez, não olhou para trás quando ela disse 'Draco, se cuida!', nem mesmo notou a sua presença. Normalmente ele adoraria tirar sarro dela, atormentá-la, mas nessa hora, nessa hora ele estava tão atormentado que nem mesmo a notou.

Olhando para o relógio, ela mordeu o lábio depois de gemer frustrada. Oito horas. Ele tinha saído há oito horas e ela não tinha nem idéia de quando ele estaria de volta. Sentindo-se estúpida por ter vagado por aí, ela foi para a biblioteca, esperando que os livros fossem uma presença calmante. Era somente quatro horas da tarde, ela se irritou. O que poderia estar levando tanto tempo? O que Voldemort estava fazendo a ele? Ele estava ferido?

Quando a hora do jantar chegou, ela foi para o Salão Principal, grata pela distração que comer trazia. Depois se forçar a comer alguns pedaços de comida, ela partiu, sem notar que Harry e Rony estavam a observando, e que aquele Blaise a olhava com uma careta de preocupação. Ela foi para a sala comunal dos monitores e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, sentando-se ocasionalmente, para então se levantar e voltar a caminhar.

O que poderia estar acontecendo que levava o dia todo? Ele está bem? O que Voldemort fez com ele? Eu só não quero que ele esteja machucado, ela pensou, e então parou. Por que eu me importo tanto? Quando cheguei ao ponto em que eu estou realmente preocupada com o bem-estar de Draco Malfoy? Por que me importa se ele está ferido ou não? Ele é Draco Malfoy, o menino que me atormentou durante seis anos, que ainda ama me atormentar. Ele é um verme, um mimado, uma fuinha, um... a lista poderia continuar pra sempre. Quando eu comecei a tolerá-lo? Eu estou começando a me importar com ele?

Harry entrou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ele não disse nada pra ela, só se jogou no sofá e fingiu ler um livro. Ela apenas o ignorou, andando de um lado pro outro entre a escada e a porta do retrato.

"Então, eu não vi Malfoy o dia todo," Harry disse casualmente, não tirando os olhos de seu livro. Quando ela não o respondeu, ele continuou. "Vocês dois brigaram ou coisa assim?" Hermione continuou andando, tentando ignorá-lo. "O que está errado, Hermione? Preocupada com Draco estar transando com alguma outra menina?"

"Ah, vai se danar, Harry," Hermione disse raivosamente, virando as costas pra ele.

"Então você pensou nisso," Harry continuou.

"Na verdade, Harry, Draco transando com alguma outra menina é a última das minhas preocupações. Agora, cai fora!" Harry se levantou e foi para o quarto dele enquanto Hermione continuou a andar. Um pouco antes das dez o retrato abriu e Draco cambaleou pra dentro. Hermione ofegou à vista dele. Ele estava mais pálido do que o normal e tremia. Assim que o retrato fechou, ele começou a desmoronar. Hermione se apressou para cima ele e o pegou, suportando o peso dele, e meio que o arrastando para o sofá onde ele se deitou.

"Draco, você está bem?" seu rosto estava branco-folha, seu corpo inteiro se sacudindo, tremendo. As roupas dele estavam rasgadas e amassadas. Um dos braços dele estava sangrando.

"E-e... eu... eu fui pos-t-to... sob... cruciatus," ele gaguejou.

"O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?"

"S... só me leve lá pra... pra... cima". Ela o levantou e passou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, e colocou seu braço em cima dos ombros dela. Lentamente eles fizeram seu percurso pelas escadas, parando no meio do caminho para dar uma respirada. Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao quarto, ela fechou apressadamente a porta e o direcionou para a cama. Apoiando-o na cama, ela rapidamente tirou o roupão dele, jogando-o de lado. Sem nem mesmo hesitar, ela desabotoou a camisa e a puxou pra fora, arrastando sua camiseta de baixo também. Ele a assistiu, com seus olhos mortos, não fazendo nenhum movimento para ajudar. Hesitando afinal, ela desafivelou o cinto dele lentamente e desabotoou suas calças. O sentando na cama, ela tirou seus sapatos e puxou as calças pra fora. Puxando as cobertas, ela o ajudou a deitar e o cobriu. Indo para o banheiro para pôr seu pijama, ela parou ao som da voz dele.

"Hermione?"

"Sim, Draco?"

"Obrigado."

Ela se trocou e voltou pra cama, ficando próxima a ele. Ele ainda estava tremendo. Ela se deitou lá por um momento, pensando o que mais poderia fazer. Ele parecia tão desamparado, tão assustado. Todos os pensamentos de raiva ou hostilidade contra ele haviam sumido. Ele parecia tão... infantil, quase. Tudo que ela queria era segurar e confortá-lo. Não importava que amanhã ele seria seu inimigo novamente. Ele precisava dela agora, e ela não podia ignorar isto. Lentamente a tremedeira parou e ele dormiu. Hermione relaxou com o som da respiração de Draco.

"NÃOOO! PARE ISTO! NÃO, POR FAVOR NÃO! NÃO FAÇA ISTO! PARE! EU FAREI QUALQUER COISA!" Hermione levantou bruscamente, olhando freneticamente ao redor do quarto. Draco estava lá deitado, tremendo e gritando ao lado dela, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto dele. Ficando de joelhos, ela o sacudiu.

"Draco, acorde. É só um sonho, Draco. Acorde!" Ela o chacoalhou até ele acordar, se sentando com um suspiro, o tórax subindo e descendo. Vendo Hermione próxima a ele, ele não hesitou em entrar em seus braços, enterrando sua cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele tremia com os soluços. Ela o segurou contra ela, acariciando seu cabelo, o balançando em seus braços.

"É tudo minha culpa," ele choramingou. "Tudo minha culpa. Como as coisas ficaram tão ruins?"

"Draco, pare com isto. Está tudo bem," Hermione murmurou, tentando confortá-lo. Ele apenas tremeu mais, chorou mais, e continuou repetindo essas palavras.

"Pare com isto, Draco," Hermione disse novamente, sua voz ficando mais alta. "Apenas pare!" Ela o tirou de seus braços por um momento, agarrando o rosto dele, forçando-o a olhar para ela. "O que quer que tenha acontecido, não foi sua culpa." Ela o colocou de volta a seu peito e o segurou enquanto ele parecia chorar ainda mais, tomando fôlego. Antes de saber o que acontecia, a porta se escancarou e o Harry entrou correndo, só pra parar abruptamente à vista deles.

"Que diabos?" Harry captou a cena diante dele. Draco chorando, Hermione segurando-o. O que estava acontecendo? Ele acordou assustado com os gritos. Geralmente eles eram tão quietos, mas agora, ouvindo Hermione falar pra Draco parar, ele não pôde ignorar isso. Harry agarrou sua varinha e entrou apressado, determinado a parar Draco de feri-la. Ele poderia estar puto da vida com ela, mas ele não ia se sentar e deixar alguém machucá-la.

Draco empurrou Hermione pra longe e agarrou a varinha dele, furioso por Potter tê-lo pego chorando. Mais uma vez, Potter tinha testemunhado o lado fraco dele, algo que Draco se recusou a permitir que saísse impune. "Estupefaça!"

"Expelliamus!"

"Protego!"

"Parem!" Hermione gritou, assistindo Draco e Harry lançarem feitiços um pro outro. Alcançando sua varinha na esperança de pará-los, ela saltou pra fora da cama, indo ficar entre eles, só para ser atingida por dois feitiços simultaneamente. Ela desmaiou.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!" Draco correu até ela e se curvou, conferindo para ter certeza que ela ainda estava viva. Ela tinha desmaiado tão depressa, deitava lá tão pálida e silenciosa, que ele pensou por um momento que os feitiços tinham a matado. Ele olhou para Harry. "Nós temos que levá-la para a ala hospitalar.". Ele vestiu um roupão e a pegou, correndo degraus abaixo e pelo buraco do retrato, Harry seguindo-o logo atrás. Ele nem mesmo tinha se preocupado com sapatos, tão ansioso ele estava para ajudá-la.

"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey!" Draco chamou, entrando apressando na ala hospitalar. Um minuto depois Madame Pomfrey surgiu de seu escritório, usando um roupão de banho. Se Draco tivesse tempo ele teria rido à vista dela, seu cabelo pendia em suas costas em uma trança grossa, com uma touca de dormir em sua cabeça. No momento, porém, ele estava muito preocupado com a bruxa em seus braços para se incomodar em se divertir.

"Senhor Malfoy, o que no mundo? O que aconteceu?" Madame Promfrey deu uma olhada na menina inconsciente nos braços dele e indicou para ele a pôr em uma cama.. Agarrando sua varinha, ela começou a examinar Hermione, murmurando o tempo todo.

"Ela recebeu dois feitiços simultaneamente. Eu não tenho certeza de quais, mas ela imediatamente caiu inconsciente."

"Você tem certeza de que não lembra quais feitiços eram?"

"Hum, eu acho que lançava um atordoante em Potter."

"E eu tentava aturdir Malfoy também," Harry murmurou, olhos nunca deixando o chão. Ele estava tão envergonhado do que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha enfeitiçado Hermione, feito-a precisar ir para a ala hospitalar pela segunda vez neste ano. Ele tinha jurado nunca feri-la e ainda aqui ela estava, inconsciente.

"Dois feitiços? O que vocês estavam tentando fazer, mutilá-la?"

"Eles não estavam direcionados a ela! Ela apenas entrou no caminho," Draco resmungou, não querendo encontrar os olhos de Madame Pomfrey. Ele sabia que o que tinha acontecido era culpa dele. Claro, Potter tinha entrado no quarto, pronto para bancar o herói, mas ele não lançou o primeiro feitiço. Draco sim. E agora Hermione estava na ala hospitalar, inconsciente. Ele se sentia culpado, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, por causar dor em outra pessoa. Ela estava tentando me ajudar, ele pensou, e olha como isso terminou. A primeira vez que alguém tenta me ajudar de verdade e eu não a afasto, ela é machucada no processo.

"Vão lá, vocês dois. Vocês podem esperar logo ali," Madame Pomfrey disse, apontando as duas cadeiras em um canto, "enquanto eu examino Sra. Malfoy. E se eu ouvir qualquer briga de vocês dois, ambos serão enviados imediatamente a Diretora."

Harry e Draco se sentaram no canto, ambos se sentimento desamparados. Madame Pomfrey tinha fechado as cortinas ao redor da cama de Hermione, então eles não podiam dizer o que ela estava fazendo a ela.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua, você sabe," Harry murmurou com raiva.

"Continue esfregando. Eu me sinto mal o suficiente por isso. É minha esposa quem se machucou, não a sua," Draco atirou de volta.

"E ela não teria se machucado se você não a tivesse convencido a se casar com você."

"Você quer parar com esse assunto durante um maldito minuto? Já está ficando cansativo. E ninguém poderia convencer Hermione Granger a fazer qualquer coisa contra a vontade dela. Ela entrou neste casamento com olhos abertos, acredite."

"E isso é a pior parte disso. Ela querer casar com você e esquecer como nós, seus melhores amigos, iríamos nos sentir com isso."

"Ah, cai fora, Potter. Você tem idéia de quão sortudo você é por ter uma amiga como ela?" Draco perguntou, exasperado. "A maioria das pessoas estariam implorando pra estar em seu lugar por um momento, só um momento, se isso significasse que eles poderiam ter uma amiga como Hermione. Ela se preocupa com você mais do que você possa jamais acreditar, lealdade mostrada de um maldito jeito incontável, e ela ainda é leal a você - fez sacrifícios por você que você não poderia nem começar a compreender, e ainda você está aqui sentado, afastando-a, odiando-a por causa de uma decisão que ela fez que não tinha nada a ver com você. Esta parte da vida dela, este casamento comigo, não tem nada a ver com você, você não entende? Ou você não pode aceitar que há uma parte da vida dela que você nunca poderá dividir?" Draco estava furioso com Harry, furioso por ele nem mesmo conseguir ver como ele era sortudo. Ele tinha uma amizade com Hermione com a qual Draco só podia sonhar. Uma confiança tão profunda que mesmo quando ele estava furioso com ela, Hermione ainda confiava nele, ainda era leal a ele. Ela o amava, ele e Weasely, com uma paixão, uma profunda paixão que ele nunca tinha experimentado. Era mais que só amizade. O laço deles era mais profundo que experiências divididas. Draco nunca tinha experimentado uma amizade assim, uma relação assim, e ele não podia evitar ficar furioso por Potter ter tudo isso e ainda nem mesmo perceber.

"Então o que, Malfoy, você está com inveja da amizade dela comigo e com Rony? Você é uma dessas pessoas que morreriam para estar em nossos lugares, para ter um amor tão forte que nada nunca poderá quebrar?"

"E eu que pensei que você a odiava, Potter. Engraçado como você pode mudar de idéia tão rápido quando é pra esfregar coisas na minha cara." Maldito hipócrita, Draco pensou. Trata ela como merda e então a diz como melhor amiga quando a ocasião mais oportuna surge.

"Você está," Harry disse, sentando ereto, um olhar de surpresa no rosto dele. "Você está com ciúmes de mim. Você tem ciúmes que há uma parte dela que você nunca poderá tocar, uma parte dela que pertence a mim, a mim e a Rony. Você nunca teve uma amizade como esta, teve? E você pode nem mesmo imaginou que poderia até mesmo existir."Harry sorriu maliciosamente pra ele, sorrindo intimamente pelo pensamento de Draco Malfoy tendo ciúmes dele, invejando sua relação com Hermione. Ele nunca teria imaginado isso - Malfoy tendo ciúmes da relação de sua esposa com os melhores amigos dela. Claro, eles eram íntimos, ou tinha sido antes dela os trair, mas ainda, o amor ainda era lá, talvez enterrado profundamente debaixo de raiva e ressentimento, mas ainda estava vivo.

"Cai fora, Potter. Só lembre que no final do dia é pra mim que ela vem, eu que a seguro enquanto ela dorme, não você." Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando o rosto de Harry escureceu com o comentário.

"Você adoraria isto, não é? Adoraria que a gente caísse fora e você a tivesse só pra si."

"Na verdade, eu adoraria muito se vocês desaparecessem da face da terra, mas o que eu quero não é tão importante agora, é? Nós dois não a queremos feliz? Bem, ela não está feliz agora, não com todos vocês estando bravos com ela."

"Desculpe se eu não posso conciliar ela sendo feliz com você e conosco. Ela vai ter que escolher."

"Que ótimo amigo você é," Draco zombou, enojado com Harry. "Fazendo-a escolher entre seu marido e amigos, colocando-a em duas direções. E eu que pensei que você iria querer que ela fosse feliz. Eu acho que Hermione estava errada sobre você. Você realmente é um egoísta, um verme cabeçudo, só pensando no que você quer e nunca no que ela quer." Draco se levantou e foi até a cama onde Madame Pomfrey estava trabalhando em Hermione, afastando um pouco a cortina para ver o que acontecia.

Harry eriçou. Claro que ele queria que Hermione fosse feliz. Ele só não podia acreditar que ela fosse feliz com _ele_. Ele realmente não estava sendo egoísta sobre isso. Ele nunca tinha se ressentido com a atenção que ela dava para Víctor Krum, sempre lhe enviando cartas. Ele tinha ficado contente por ela ser amigo dele, não tinha? E o que as pessoas tinham que sempre diziam que ele estava chateado porque ela tinha feito uma decisão sobre a vida dela que não o interessou? Ele estava realmente chateado porque havia uma parte da vida dela da que ele não podia dividir agora? Era por isso que ele estava tão bravo com ela?

"Senhor Malfoy, eu pensei ter lhe dito pra se sentar ali no canto," Madame Pomfrey disse, não se virando enquanto ela se agachava ao lado de Hermione.

"Eu só queria ver como minha esposa está," Draco murmurou. Madame Pomfrey virou e o encarou por um momento, como se avaliasse quão sincero ele era. Vendo algo em seus olhos, ela indicou ele pra mais adiante.

"Ela esteve consciente por alguns momentos, mas eu lhe dei uma poção para dormir. Os feitiços não fizeram sério dano, só deu ao sistema dela bastante choque para fazê-la desmaiar. Ainda, eu vou mantê-la aqui por pelo menos um dia, para uma boa noite de repouso e garantindo que não haverá nenhum efeito colateral sórdido."

"Posso ficar com ela essa noite?"

"Você conhece as regras. Você terá que ir embora. Você poderá vir e vê-la pela manhã," Madame Pomfrey disse amável mas firmemente.

"Eu não serei nenhum problema. Eu posso dormir na cadeira," Draco começou.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu não posso te permitir aqui. Você sabe disto." Draco suspirou mas não argumentou mais.

Harry chegou a tempo para ver Draco suavemente acariciar a bochecha de Hermione, alisando o cabelo e colocando-o atrás das orelhas. Ele se abaixou e pareceu sussurrar algo na orelha dela, pegando a sua mão e beijando-a antes de colocá-la suavemente no estômago dela. Endireitando-se, ele viu Harry que assistindo e fechou a cara. Ele não gostava de ser pego por Potter fazendo algo agradável a Hermione, mesmo que ela não soubesse disto.

Por alguma razão ele estava se sentindo sentimental. Talvez por ela ter sido tão amável mais cedo, cuidando dele, confortando-o, ele queira dar o mesmo tipo de respeito que ela tinha dado a ele. Ela tinha visto a fraqueza dele e não tinha corrido com desgosto, mas sim ajudado, o segurou quando ele chorou com medo e dor. Era gratidão o que ele estava sentindo? Talvez ele estava grato a ela por ser tão compreensível, tão cuidadosa. Ainda, ele não queria que Potter visse isto, visse algo tão particular. Quando ele era bom a Hermione, isso deveria ficar só entre os dois. Ninguém mais deveria ser testemunha desses momentos particulares.

Ele olhou para Harry e saiu, sabendo que ele não dormiria o resto da noite, mas ainda querendo voltar à privacidade do próprio quarto. Ele nunca poderia dormir integralmente se ela não estava lá.

------

Patrícia Barros: Pôxa vida!! Que legal que essa fic te deixa assim! De verdade, isso me deixa feliz pra caramba, porque mostra que eu to conseguindo passar o que a original me passou também! Adorei receber a sua review! Beijos. ;)

Sianna Black: Hahaha, é mesmo! Agora sim é que eles mostram um lado mais fofo, não é? Só que tem que torcer pra durar bastante tempo!! Beijoss

Nandda: Que bom que você ta gostando, Nandda. Eu acho que a Mary (a autora) tomou bastante cuidado em não criar coisas muito mirabolantes. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos.

Lie Malfoy: Owww, com certeza é um saco. Estressante, aff. Aliás, é ele a razão dessa minha demora absurda. Agora faltam 21 dias. Só quero que passe logo. Beijosss.

Musaroro201: Ahhhh, eles tinham que ter uma boa pegada, não é não? Eu acho que o meu capítulo predileto ainda ta por vir... só não me lembro direito qual é ;) Desculpe a demora, mas como acabei de dizer pra Lie, vestibular é fogo!

MiaGranger28: é verdade, voltaram a estaca zero. E sobre o trabalho de beta: eu adoraria te ter como beta!! Você recebeu o meu recado que eu te enviei pelo ff? É que antes eu não tinha conseguido ver o seu e-mail, daí quando consegui ver era yahoo. Mas me add no MSN pra a gente combinar as coisas; . Beijos querida!!

Ma: E ele vai precisar de sorte, né? Hahaha, vou ter que passar seu pedido para a autora não escrever nada desagradável. Beijoss

Srta Aluada: É mesmo, deu pra dar uma amolecida sim. E eu concordo plenamente com você... muito revelador. Hhahahaha. E desculpa a demora; sabe, vestibulanda tem esses problemas chatos... Beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol**

Capítulo Dez

----

Hermione gemeu enquanto lutava para abrir seus olhos. A última coisa de que ela lembrava era de Draco e Harry brigando e de algo sendo vertido em sua garganta. "Draco?" ela chamou suavemente, hesitante.

"Sra. Malfoy, está acordada?" Madame Pomfrey apareceu pela cortina. Hermione vagarosamente se sentou e olhou ao redor. Obviamente elas estavam na Ala Hospitalar, mas porquê?

"O que está acontecendo, Madame Pomfrey? Onde está meu marido? Onde está Harry?" Ela perguntou fracamente.

"Senhor Malfoy e Senhor Potter a trouxeram noite passada. Aparentemente você entrou no meio de uma disputa e foi atingida por dois feitiços. Você precisa descansar o resto do dia."

"Eu posso ver algum deles?"

"Eles estão em classe agora, mas eu tenho certeza que um deles virá assim que possível. Senhor Malfoy ficará aliviado em vê-la acordada. Ele estava muito preocupado ontem à noite."

"Eu posso levantar?"

"Sra. Malfoy, eu acho que precisa ficar na cama pelo resto do dia," Professora McGonagall disse, aparecendo de trás da cortina. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Já estive melhor," Hermione respondeu amuada. Ela não queria ficar na cama, ela queria ver seu marido e descobrir o que tinha acontecido que a colocou na Ala Hospitalar!

"Eu queria conversar com você sobre noite passada. Eu achei muito curioso ter nossa Monitora Chefe sendo mandada para a Ala Hospitalar no meio da noite e nenhum dos culpados querer falar. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei."

"Sra. Malfoy, você realmente espera que eu acredite nisso?" McGonagall perguntou com descrença.

"Eu realmente não me lembro. Ontem à noite, é tudo obscuro. Era meio da noite e Draco teve um pesadelo ou algo assim, eu acho, porque ele estava realmente pra baixo. Então eu estava tentando confortá-lo, talvez tenhamos gritado um com o outro ou coisa do tipo, porque então Harry entrou com tudo. Daí eles estavam gritando um com o outro e eu tentei pará-los e aí eu não consigo me lembrar de mais nada. Eles estão bem?"

"Eles estão bem, Sra. Malfoy. Cada um recebeu uma semana de detenção pelo pequeno incidente. Agora, que tal me contar a verdadeira razão de todas essas brigas?"

"Diretora, eu realmente não sei o que te dizer. Draco e Harry simplesmente não se dão bem. Eles nunca se deram. Eu tentei evitar que eles brigassem, mas não é uma coisa que eu possa prevenir totalmente."

"Hermione," o rosto de McGonagall suavizou, "qual é o real problema aqui? O que está realmente causando todas essas disputas?"

"Eu," Hermione declarou, suspirando. "Eles estão brigando por mim. Harry e Rony não conseguem aceitar que eu me casei com Draco, e Draco gosta de provocá-los. Eu tentei pará-lo, mas nada funciona. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"O que você quer dizer com 'não aceitam seu casamento'? Eles não sabiam que vocês estavam saindo?"

Hermione fez uma careta. "Não exatamente. Nós meio que escondemos isso deles e eles não ficaram exatamente felizes."

"Eu já tinha percebido." A voz da Professora McGonagall cresceu um pouco. "Sra. Malfoy, nós temos um problema aqui que precisa ser solucionado. Só você pode resolver este conflito entre seu marido e seus amigos. Como Monitora Chefe, é suposto que você seja um bom exemplo para o corpo estudantil. Estas brigas constantes estão arruinando sua autoridade, como também a do Sr. Potter. Agora, eu não me importo com o que você faz, mas não permitirei mais brigas entre Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley. Eu corri um grande risco permitindo que Sr. Malfoy retornasse, considerando os eventos da última primavera. Não faça me arrepender."

"Claro que não, Professora. Eu lhe asseguro, Draco não causará mais brigas, nem eu irei. Eu não posso falar por Harry e Rony, é claro, mas eu farei de tudo para prevenir qualquer futura disputa," Hermione disse rapidamente.

"Muito bem. Eu espero que nós não precisemos ter outra conversa sobre este assunto. Agora, Hermione," a voz de McGonagall mudou mais uma vez, ficando mais suave, "eu sei que você está passando por momentos difíceis, tanto pelos seus estudos e obrigações, quanto pelos conflitos entre seu marido e amigos. Seu casamento, eu tenho certeza, é também um desafio. Se você precisar conversar, não hesite em me procurar. Eu estarei mais que disposta a escutar."

Hermione ficou vermelha, mas concordou. "Obrigada, Professora." Uma cabeça apareceu por detrás da cortina.

"Ah, Sr. Malfoy, está aqui pra ver sua esposa, eu presumo. Não me deixe impedi-lo." Ela levantou enquanto Draco aparecia completamente. Ela não demorou para sair, sentindo que eles mereciam privacidade.

"Hey, como você está se sentindo?" Draco perguntou suavemente, olhando para o corpo de Hermione, procurando por alguma nova ferida.

"Dolorida. Como _você_ se sente?"

"Já estive melhor," ele respondeu, sentando na cadeira de onde McGonagall havia recentemente saído.

"O que aconteceu noite passada, Draco?"

"Do que você se lembra?"

"Você me acordou, gritando e chorando," ela começou, assistindo o rosto dele endurecer. "Eu acho que eu gritei pra você parar, então Harry entrou correndo e vocês dois começaram a brigar. Eu acho que saí da cama, e então tudo ficou preto."

"Você pulou no meio da nossa briga, Hermione. Foi atingida por dois feitiços. O que você estava pensando?"

"Eu estava pensando que você e Harry estavam pra matar um ao outro, é isso o que eu estava pensando. O que você estava pensando?"

"Não importa o que eu pensava, o que importa é que você estava sendo idiota pulando no meio de duas pessoas num duelo como aquele. Você poderia ter morrido!"

"E você teria realmente se importado, Draco? Por que está fazendo tanto caso? O que você precisa pensar é em como você vai me explicar sobre o seu sumiço de ontem. Eu estava tão preocupada com você!"

"Você preocupada comigo, Granger?" Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando nisso. Hermione preocupada com ele de verdade. Interessante.

"Claro que sim, seu imbecil! Você esteve sumido o dia todo. Agora, vai me explicar o que aconteceu ou eu vou ter que arrancar à força?".

"Eu vou te contar quando eu estiver pronto pra contar e não antes," Draco silvou, olhando ao redor prontamente. A Ala Hospitalar não era o lugar certo pra essa discussão.

"Certo. Você trouxe meus exercícios?" Hermione teve que se controlar fisicamente para não socá-lo. Ela havia estado tão preocupada com Draco e então ele voltava tão trêmulo e machucado. Agora que já estava de volta ao normal ela só queria gritar com ele por ser tão bobo e batê-lo bem na cabeça.

"Seus exercícios?" Draco a encarou incrédulo. "Por que você iria querer suas atividades? Você já está um mês adiantada em todas as matérias."

"Sim, mas quanto mais adiantada eu estou, mais tempo livre eu tenho para estudar pro N.E,W,T.S. Se eu não me manter no ritmo, eu nunca vou conseguir revisar tudo."

"Você deve estar brincando."

"Ela nunca brinca sobre N.E.W.T.S.," Harry disse, vindo de trás deles.

"Oi, Harry," Hermione disse sorridente. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"McGonagall me mandou checar você," ele disse constrangido, deixando a mentira escapar de sua boca. Ele esteve se sentido culpado por ser parcialmente responsável por ela estar na Ala Hospitalar, então ele tinha vindo para vê-la e tirar o peso da consciência.

A expressão sorridente de Hermione diminuiu um pouco, Draco notou. Ainda, ela conseguiu sorrir pra ele e dizer, "Obrigada por vir, de qualquer jeito. Eu aprecio isso."

"Tá, sem problema." Harry ficou ali parado embaraçadamente por um momento antes de tossir e dizer, "Eu vou deixa-los voltar para a sua discussão," e saiu às pressas.

Hermione deitou de volta nos travesseiros e suspirou. Por que Harry estava sendo tão cabeça dura? Por que ele não podia simplesmente perdoá-la? Não era como se ela tivesse cometido um crime horrendo; claro, ela tinha se casado com um inimigo dele, mas não era como se ela tivesse matado alguém ou machucado ele de alguma maneira.

"Ele realmente vale todo esse sofrimento?" Draco perguntou abruptamente.

"Sim," ela disse suave.

"Você tem certeza disso? O que faz Potter tão especial que você está se colocando no inferno pra tê-lo de volta?"

"Você já teve um amigo verdadeiro, Draco?" Hermione perguntou. "Alguém que você possa confiar com a sua vida, que você ama tanto que estaria disposto a sacrificar tudo por ele? Eu amo o Harry assim. Eu amo o Rony assim. Eles me deram tanto, sendo amigos bons, amáveis. Eles eram meus amigos quando todo o mundo pensava que eu era uma mandona sabe-tudo. Eles me protegeram como eu os protegi. E mesmo que eles recusem admitir, eu sei que eles ainda me amam. Eles podem estar putos da vida comigo, mas eles me amam. Ontem à noite prova isso. Harry não teria vindo correndo se ele não se preocupasse. Ele me ouviu gritando, pensou que você estava me ferindo, e quis me proteger. Então sim, eles valem toda a dor que eu sofri, se significa que as vidas deles, que as vidas das pessoas que eles amam, estão seguras."

"Como você pode amar pessoas que te odeiam tanto?"

"Essa é o ponto, Draco. Eles não me odeiam. E eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. Isso que importa."

Draco apenas sacudiu sua cabeça, não a entendendo, ainda que sentisse uma coisa boa vindo de suas palavras. Ter um amigo como esse, uma pessoa assim na vida dele, seria como um sonho. As únicas pessoas que ele poderia imaginar se sacrificando, amando tanto que fariam qualquer coisa por eles, seriam seus pais. Não seus amigos. Fora por isso que ele virou um Comensal da Morte, não foi? Porque Voldemort havia ameaçado a família dele. Ter tanta fé em uma pessoa com qual você não tinha nem parentesco era tolice. Fraco e simplesmente tolo.

Porém ele não podia evitar ansiar por aquele tipo de relacionamento, sentir algum tipo de amor por alguém que não fosse ele próprio, ter alguém que o amasse tanto que estaria disposta a sacrificar tudo por ele. Como seria se Hermione o amasse como ama Harry e Rony, ele imaginou, mas parou rapidamente. Não. Ele não queria que ela o amasse, não queria ficar apegado à ela. Eles tinham um trato; uma vez que os termos fossem cumpridos, eles iriam se separar. Simples assim.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir." Draco levantou-se quase em disparada, tão inseguro que ficara pelos seus pensamentos.

"Você pode pelo menos me trazer um livro ou coisa do tipo? Você sabe como é chato ficar aqui nessa cama sozinha?"

"Eu posso pensar em várias maneiras de dar uma animada," Draco disse sugestivamente, abaixando-se até ela. A respiração de Hermione ficou presa em sua garganta quando ele se abaixou e beijou a sua testa.

"Bem, então você vai ter que voltar e me acompanhar," ela respondeu, piscando pra ele. Draco arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Ela nunca havia feito sugestões desse tipo, nunca respondeu quando ele fazia insinuações sexuais ou flertava com ela.

"Eu trarei seu livro depois do almoço," ele gaguejou, e então praticamente correu para fora do quarto. Ela sorriu pra si mesma; pela primeira vez, era ele quem fugia.

----

Hermione encostou-se nos travesseiros e deu um suspiro de alegria. Havia acabado de passar uma hora curtindo um banho com essência de jasmim, colocado seu pijama favorito e agora estava relaxando na cama dela. Draco estava no banheiro, tomando banho, mas quando ele saísse, ela iria fazê-lo contar tudo sobre o encontro com os Comensais da Morte.

Ele saiu secando os cabelos com a toalha, não prestando atenção ao seu redor. Ela não podia evitar admirar o seu corpo. Era realmente bonito, seu tórax tão macio e liso, ainda firme, musculoso e definido. Sua calça de pijama estava presa baixa em seu quadril, mostrando bem seus músculos abdominais. Ele realmente era atraente, ela pensou, imaginando como seria ser segurada naqueles braços, então parou a si mesma. Ela não iria se permitir a imaginar essas coisas com Draco Malfoy. Era simplesmente inaceitável. Claro que ele era o marido dela e tudo, mas ainda era Draco Malfoy. Ela não podia se sentir atraída pela fuinha.

Fechou seus olhos e suspirou bem na hora que Draco a olhou. Ela realmente tinha um corpo bonito, ele pensou. Quando ela não estava vestindo aquelas roupas feias, ficava na verdade um pouco bonita. Uma vez que você a conhece, vê que ela não é tão má, na verdade.

"Draco, jogue essa toalha e venha pra cama. Eu quero conversar com você," Hermione exigiu. Ele teve que segurar o sorriso quando imaginou o que mais ela iria exigir.

"Tô indo, querida. Agora, sobre o que quer conversar? Você vai falar maliciosamente de novo? Porque você sabe o quanto eu amo quando você fala assim, especialmente na cama."

Hermione o encarou. "Cala a boca e vem pra cama agora. E tenha certeza que o quarto foi silenciado. Eu não quero que Harry ouça essa conversa." Draco concordou e foi pra cama.

"Conte sobre o encontro com os Comensais."

"É essa sua idéia de conversa de cama? Porque se for, nós realmente temos que trabalhar nas suas maneiras num quarto," Draco falou arrastado, tentando evitar o inevitável.

"Fale, Draco," Hermione exigiu, olhando pra ele.

"Sobre o quê?"

"AGORA."

"Tá bom, tá bom... Depois de sair daqui, eu aparatei no local designado. Desnecessário dizer, eu fui imediatamente levado para ver o Lord Das Trevas. Eu sou, apesar de tudo, um dos seus favoritos." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Ele tinha ouvido sobre o nosso casamento e não estava feliz." Draco fez careta. "Depois de me colocar sob _Crucio_ diversas vezes como punição por ter me casado com você, ele exigiu saber porque eu me prendi a uma sangue-ruim. Por sorte, eu sei Oclumência, cortesia do nosso antigo professor de Poções, e consegui bloquear minha mente e mostrá-lo algumas de nossas imagens felizes para fazê-lo acreditar que você me amava. Nós nos agarrando no sofá, dormindo juntos, merdas como essas. Eu disse que casar com você era tudo parte do plano de infiltrar na Toca, para matar Potter. Eu inventei todo esse tipo de baboseira. Eu já havia pensado nisso há um tempo."

"Que tipo de coisas você disse a ele?"

"Bem, basicamente eu disse que você estava apaixonada por mim havia um tempo, tinha passado o último ano dando em cima de mim. Depois da minha designação, eu vi em você a perfeita oportunidade de me aproximar de Potter, então eu te convenci que eu também estava apaixonado por você, que eu não ligava mais para linhagem de sangue, e que eu queria me casar com você."

"E ele acreditou em você?" Hermione perguntou, duvidando disso. Não que ela não acreditasse nele, era só que qualquer um que a conhecesse iria saber que ele estava mentindo.

"Quando ele viu a memória de quão feliz você estava enquanto me beijava, ele acreditou. Ah, e ele também nos viu dormindo juntos. Então, quando eu o convenci que casar com você era tudo parte do plano de colocá-lo dentro da Toca e tirar Potter de lá, ele me pôs sob o Crucio várias vezes de novo. Não gosta de ficar por fora das novidades, eu acho." Draco adicionou com veneno. "Ele decidiu que isso ia fazer o plano funcionar ainda melhor, já que eu vou estar dentro da Toca na hora. Eu tenho que ter certeza que passaremos o natal nos Weasley. Meu casamento fará o plano funcionar ainda mais fácil." Ele deu uma risada amarga. "É, o Lord das Trevas ficou feliz pelo nosso casamento. Falou que isso substituía a minha falha com Dumbledore. Que eu fiz alguma coisa certa, na verdade, o estúpido bastardo."

"Então, eu devo supor que você está lutando no lado bom agora?" Hermione perguntou esperançosamente. Ela não tinha certeza, mas se a raiva na voz dele era qualquer indicação, Draco odiava Voldemort.

Draco fechou a cara antes de responder relutantemente. "É uma possibilidade. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma razão pra lutar por _ele_."

"Sério? Eu pensei que com seu pai e mãe no lado dele você teria uma razão para dá-lo suporte."

"Bem, considerando que ele assassinou minha mãe, eu não sou muito apegado a ele no momento," Draco respondeu indiferente, como se não doesse dizer isso.

"O quê?" Hermione ofegou.

"É, quando eu falhei em matar Dumbledore, Voldemort ficou puto e matou minha mãe como punição por eu ter falhado na missão. Ele tinha ameaçado matar os dois se eu não sequer tentasse, então eu acho que isso não devia ser uma grande surpresa." Ele encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, não querendo que ela visse as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele sentiu a cama descer antes que os braços dela o envolvessem, a cabeça em seu ombro, o segurando perto, tentando passa-lo quanto conforto ela pudesse.

"Eu sinto muito, Draco. É terrível," Hermione disse suavemente, o sentindo endurecer em seus braços. Ele a afastou rudemente e a encarou.

"Eu tenho certeza que você sente muito, Granger. Afinal, por que um membro da Ordem da Fênix não ficaria feliz pela morte da esposa de um Comensal da Morte? Eu não preciso da sua falsa simpatia, então pare de fingir que se importa."

"Porque você está sendo tão canalha? Estou tentando te ajudar, confortá-lo se possível e o que você faz? Atira um monte de pedras em mim. Por que não pode aceitar que nem tudo o que dizem pra você é uma mentira?"

"Porque tudo que dizem pra mim geralmente é. Não finja que você não me odeia tanto quanto eu te odeio, Granger, porque não cola. Merlin, eu finjo ser gentil com você em público e você leva isso a sério. O que você acha, que eu gosto de você ou coisa assim?"

"Você certamente foi rápido noite passada pra vir procurando por conforto quando você estava chorando e gritando," Hermione devolveu com raiva.

"E agora você vai esfregar na minha cara, não é? Atuando a toda nobre, toda melhor-do-que-todos, não é? Como se você fosse melhor que alguém. Bem, faça sua encenação em outro lugar, porque eu estou cheio dela."

"Pelo menos eu não acho que sou melhor que alguém porque eu posso traçar minha linhagem sanguínea algumas gerações atrás, porque tudo foi entregue pra mim numa bandeja de prata. Você não é melhor que o resto de nós, não importa o quanto você tente esconder isso por debaixo da sua atitude de arrogante superior. E eu nunca disse que era melhor que alguém!"

"Você não precisa. Parece irradiar de você. Você tem esse ar de inocência que faz ser impossível pra você entrar em problemas, que faz com que as pessoas acreditem que você é realmente boa e nobre como você pretende ser. Eu aposto que até Snape acreditou nisso em certo ponto," Draco disse cruelmente.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy. Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam de mim. Agora, eu vou amanha contar para a Professora McGonagall sobre o plano. Você vem?"

Draco riu desdenhosamente. "Ir com você? Vai sonhando, Granger. Eu não quero nenhuma conexão com qualquer tentativa de salvar a vida do Potter, então deixe meu nome fora disso."

"Você já faz parte da tentativa. Você foi quem propôs esse trato pra salvá-lo, então por que você não vai e fica alegre por isso?"

"Não. Eu propus esse trato pra salvar a minha pele, não a do Potter. É você quem está tentando atuar a toda brava e nobre, sacrificando sua juventude, sua felicidade, tudo pela glória causada pela salvação daquela vida que não vale nada."

"Você é tão covarde," Hermione gritou, olhos em chamas. "Ao menos eu sou capaz de pensar em outras pessoas, de amar outra pessoa que não seja eu mesma. Você, você é egoísta, convencido, um arrogante bastardo que nunca saberá o que é amar porque você sequer tem a habilidade de amar outra pessoa que não seja você. Você me enoja. Saia do meu quarto!"

"Eu te enojo? Pelo menos eu não tenho medo de admitir o que eu sou, de não fingir que eu sei de tudo. Você se esconde atrás de uma capa de certinha, de corajosa, fingindo que é cima de todos, que é superior por causa dos sacrifícios que você fez pelos outros, porque você tem as melhores notas e é amiga do Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Você diz que luta pelo lado certo. Como você sabe que este é o lado certo? Como você sabe se Potter não é tão ruim quanto o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Pelo menos eu escolhi o lado do qual eu não tenho medo de ficar e lutar," Hermione disse baixinho, perigosamente. "Você, Draco Malfoy, você sequer sabe no que acredita. Agora saia."

"Não."

"Saia daqui antes que eu te amaldiçoe. Você pode dormir na sala comunal hoje, porque eu não vou dividir minha cama com você." Hermione apontou sua varinha pra ele, o olhando tão friamente que ele relutantemente agarrou um travesseiro e um lençol e saiu da cama, indo em direção à porta.

"Você pode ir ver McGonagall amanha, Granger, mas vai sozinha. Eu não quero fazer parte disso, então mantenha meu nome fora da conversa," Draco disse, antes de bater a porta e descer as escadas.

Hermione queria era gritar pra ele dizendo que diria pra McGonagall o que ela quisesse e que ele podia ir pro inferno, mas ela não o fez. Ela trancou a porta, apagou as luzes e tentou dormir, não querendo pensar na briga, nas coisas horríveis que ele disse a ela. Não, ela fingiria que nada tinha acontecido, decidida que amanhã sim ela poderia pensar nas coisas que seu marido havia dito.

----

**N.T.:** Aii, deixa eu ver um negócio aqui; foram 5 meses e 17 dias desde a minha última atualização. Terrível, eu sei, desculpem por isso. Mas eu espero que gostem desse capítulo e dos próximos que já já vêm.

Obrigada (milhões de vezes) a todos que deixaram reviews e a duas pessoinhas em especial; à Maira, que começou a betar a fic, e à Jana, que, muito gentilmente, me ofereceu ajuda com a fic aqui. Thank you, XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol**

Capítulo Onze

----

"Professora McGonagall?" Hermione falou suavemente, indo ao encontro da diretora depois da aula.

"Sim, Sra. Malfoy?"

"Eu estava pensando se eu poderia falar com você depois do jantar?" Professora McGonagall a deu um olhar desconfiado, mas concordou, falando para encontrá-la depois que o jantar acabasse. Hermione continuou descendo devagar pelo corredor, indo para a biblioteca, ainda que não ansiosa para chegar. Ela não queria realmente estudar agora, mas também não queria voltar pro seu quarto. Ela não havia falado ou visto Draco desde a briga deles na noite passada e não estava ansiosa para vê-lo agora. Chegando à porta da biblioteca, ela entrou, evitou os olhares curiosos e apressou-se para a mesa dos fundos, uma escondida dos olhos que a procuravam. Ela odiava os olhares que recebia ali, no Salão Principal, no corredor, bem, a lista nunca realmente terminava. Parecia que as pessoas estavam muito interessadas em seu casamento. Pegando seus livros, ela começou a estudar, tentando esquecer os problemas.

"Posso sentar com você?" Hermione olhou para cima, surpresa. Luna Lovegood estava ali parada, os braços cheios de livros, com o olhar vago e sonhador de sempre.

"Claro," Hermione respondeu, arrumando um espaço na mesa para que Luna se sentasse em sua frente.

"Então, como você vai, Hermione?" Luna perguntou, pegando seu livro de transfiguração e alguns pergaminhos.

"Estou bem, Luna. Como você tem estado?"

"Maravilhosa. Eu e meu pai passamos o verão investigando Snarkles. Foi perfeito. Você está mesmo bem? Você tem parecido um pouco pra baixo, recentemente. Tem estado doente?"

"Apenas cansada. O que você está fazendo aqui, Luna?" Hermione perguntou abruptamente. Essa era a primeira vez que algum de seus amigos havia se aproximado dela. Ela era como uma intocável, acostumada a comer sozinha, sentar sozinha, estudar sozinha. Ninguém conversava com ela exceto Draco e ocasionalmente Blaise Zabini.

"Tentando estudar, o mesmo que você," Luna respondeu inocentemente.

"Ah, corta essa. Você é a primeira pessoa que conversa comigo fora da classe, tirando Draco. O que você quer?"

"Estudar," Luna devolveu, tão calma quanto antes.

"Têm outras mesas," Hermione disse rudemente. "Por que comigo?"

"Você parecia um pouco sozinha," Luna disse, olhos não tão sonhadores como antes, soando apenas um pouco insultada. "Acredite ou não, eu te considero uma amiga, Hermione Granger, e eu te vi sentada aqui e pensei que pudesse te fazer companhia. Eu acabei de achar meu livro de Transfiguração e queria terminar minha tarefa antes que alguém o escondesse. Eu vou pra outra mesa, já que estou te incomodando." Ela se levantou e catou suas coisas.

"Luna, espera," Hermione disse suavemente, agarrando seu livro pra pará-la. "Por favor fique. Você não está me incomodando." Luna sentou de volta e se resumiu a fazer sua lição. Hermione mordeu seu lábio e adicionou, "Desculpe-me, Luna. Eu estou tão acostumada a ser ignorada, eu acho, que pensei que isso poderia ser uma brincadeira pra me insultar ou coisa assim."

"Por que eu te insultaria, Hermione? Só porque você se casou com Draco Malfoy não quer dizer que você mudou."

"Gina e Harry não vão ficar irritados com você por conversar comigo?" Hermione perguntou baixinho.

"Eu acho que eu tenho tanto direito de escolher meus amigos como qualquer pessoa. Hey, Neville, venha e se sente com a gente," Luna chamou, acenando pra ele que estava algumas mesas deles. Ele começou a andar e então deu uma olhada ao redor nervosamente antes de relutantemente vir e sentar ao lado de Luna. Hermione deu a ele um pequeno sorriso.

"Oi Neville. Como você está?"

"Humm, bem," disse nervoso. Ele engoliu em seco bravamente antes de perguntar, "Como você vai, Hermione?"

"Tão bem quanto você possa imaginar."

"Isso é bom," Neville parecia preocupado, olhando ao redor nervosamente como se tivesse medo de ser visto sentado com ela.

"Neville, você não precisa se sentar conosco, você sabe. Você pode sempre sair. Você não gostaria que Harry ou Rony brigasse com você, gostaria?"

Neville a olhou com cara feia. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de escolher meus amigos, Sra. Malfoy, além disso, eu só estava tendo certeza que o seu marido não estava por aí."

Hermione deu uma risadinha. "Não se preocupe com Draco. Você não vai encontrá-lo vindo a biblioteca pra dar uma checada em mim."

"Ah, certo." Eles pegaram suas lições e começaram a fazer, Hermione respondendo as perguntas de Neville ocasionalmente.

Olhando pro relógio, Hermione ficou surpresa em descobrir que o jantar havia começado há quinze minutos. Com o estômago roncando de fome, ela começou a guardar suas coisas.

"Bem, eu vou jantar. Estou me sentindo capaz de comer um hipogrifo, tenho com tanta fome!"

"Eu também." Luna respondeu, recolhendo suas coisas. Neville fez o mesmo, andando com elas para o Salão Principal. Hermione se separou deles, indo para seu lugar usual no final da mesa, longe dos outros. Neville hesitou por um momento, dividido entre sentar-se ao lado de Rony no meio da mesa ou sentar-se com Hermione. Simas acenou para ele sentar com eles, mas Neville pareceu ter se decidido e, acenando de volta, seguiu Hermione e sentou ao seu lado.

"Neville, o que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou surpresa, tendo visto Simas acenar para ele.

"Sentando com minha amiga," Neville respondeu, corando.

"Neville, eu estou perfeitamente contente em sentar sozinha. Você pode ir se sentar com Simas, Dino, Harry e Rony, se você quiser." Ela estava confusa com o comportamento de Neville. Não era do feitio dele ir contra a maioria, e desde que a escola começara, a maioria a estava excluindo.

"Eu quero me sentar com você, Hermione, não com eles. Eu reconheço que você é tão minha amiga quanto eles, e não é justo que você seja excluída porque se casou com Malfoy."

"É muito gentil da sua parte dizer isso, mas eles não vão ficar felizes com você. Você realmente quer irritar todos os seus amigos?" Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

"Você quer ficar sozinha, Hermione?" Neville perguntou confuso.

"Claro que não, mas..."

"Então esqueça eles. Eu tenho todo o direito de sentar com você. Você foi uma das minhas primeiras amigas, e sempre foi boa comigo, sempre me ajudando em Poções e nas outras matérias." Hermione sorriu para ele.

"Obrigada, Neville," ela disse suavemente, jogando seus braços ao redor dele e o abraçando. Ela sentou-se e se serviu de suco de abóbora. "Então, o que você achou do último teste de Herbologia?"

---------------------------------------------

"O que Neville está fazendo?" Rony perguntou a Simas.

"Eu não sei ao certo. Ele nos viu, disso eu tenho certeza."

"Então por que ele iria se sentar com ela?"

"Eu acho," Dino disse com uma clareza repentina, "que nosso companheiro está tentando fazer uma declaração." Eles assistiram ele se sentar ao lado de Hermione e falar com ela, assistiram ela lhe dando um grande abraço e um enorme sorriso.

"Que tipo de declaração?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, pelo que parece, ele decidiu que o casamento dela com Malfoy não é realmente um grande problema, então ele quer ser amigo dela novamente," Dino respondeu, mostrando um pouco de torta de legumes em sua boca.

"Não é um grande problema? Malfoy atormentou Neville por anos! Ela se casou com o inimigo!"

"Mas Hermione sempre foi amiga do Neville. Eu acho que ele tinha até uma queda por ela no quarto ano. Sim," Dino disse, concordando, "parece que Neville finalmente tornou-se um homem."

---------------------------------------------

"Ei, Draco, olhe," Blaise disse com a boca cheia de comida.

"O quê?"

"Sua esposa acabou de cair na do Longbottom," ele respondeu, rindo.

"Do que você está falando?" Draco perguntou, irritado. Ele se virou e viu Hermione abraçando Neville Longbottom no outro lado do salão. De cara feia, ele voltou e empurrou o seu prato cheio de comida.

"Eu estou dizendo que sua esposa veio pro salão com Loony Lovegood e Longbottom, e daí sentou-se com Longbottom, e agora acabou de abraçá-lo. E eu que pensei que os Grifinórios estavam brabos por ela ter se casado com você. Eu acho que Longbottom está ignorando o casamento de vocês e investindo na queda que ele tem pela sua esposa."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Não se lembra? Desde o terceiro ano, Longbottom corre atrás da sua garota. Ser casada com você provavelmente não vai pará-lo."

"Pare de ser ridículo, Blaise." Empurrou novamente o seu prato e se levantou, encarando Neville com cara feia o tempo todo. Chegando na mesa da Grifinória, ele esteve lá bem na hora que Neville pegou na mão de Hermione e apertou.

"Longbottom, você poderia não tocar na minha mulher? Eu não gostaria que o seu azar passasse para ela. Oh, e esposa, lembre de lavar suas mãos antes de tocar em mim. Quem sabe o que pode ter sido transmitido pra você," ele disse cruelmente, fazendo Neville corar e se afastar. Hermione olhou para ele.

"O que você quer, Draco?"

"Jantar com a minha esposa. Isso é algum problema?" ele perguntou rudemente.

"De tudo, jantar com a sua esposa," Hermione respondeu, gesticulando pra que ele se sentasse.

"Bem, então, vamos comer." Draco agarrou seu braço e a levantou do seu assento, praticamente a arrastando pelo salão para se sentar na mesa da Sonserina ao seu lado.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" ela sussurrou, se soltando.

"Você realmente não espera que eu vá comer na mesa da Grifinória com Longbottom, né?" Draco perguntou com desgosto. "Não, você vai comer comigo e com Blaise. E você pode me agradecer depois por salva-la das desgraças daquele ali." Ele voltou a comer.

"É bom informá-lo que Neville Longbottm é um bom amigo meu e eu vou comer com ele sempre que eu quiser," Hermione falou mais alto, fazendo as pessoas ao seu redor olhar. Ela não ligou, de tão irritada que estava com Draco. Levantando-se, ela começou a voltar para a mesa da Grifinória, e novamente Draco agarrou o seu braço.

"Não vire as costas pra mim," ele disse suavemente, mas com raiva.

"Tire as suas mãos de mim," ela silvou em resposta.

"Você vai comer comigo," ele disse, tentando arrasta-la de volta para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Eu vou comer com Neville."

"Nenhuma esposa minha vai comer com aquele otário desastrado. Você é uma Malfoy agora; você precisa aprender a agir como uma."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy. Eu não vou hesitar em te amaldiçoar se você não me soltar agora," Hermione disse, procurando por sua varinha, só então para descobrir que tinha desaparecido. Ele estava com ela em sua outra mão, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Agora, esposa, você está fazendo uma cena. Seja uma boa garota e venha comer comigo." Mas Hermione conseguiu soltar-se dele e andou em direção a sua mesa, só voltando para bater na parte de trás da cabeça dele e recuperar sua varinha, os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ela sentou-se de novo ao lado de Neville e sorriu calmamente, ignorando todos os olhares chocados dirigidos a ela.

"Então, o que você dizia mesmo?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Bem, essa foi uma cena e tanto," Rony disse chocado, olhando pro lugar onde Hermione havia estado.

"Você não sabe nem o começo disso," Harry disse. "Eu cheguei uma vez no meio de uma briga deles. Hermione, nossa Hermione, ela jogou um livro nele. Acertou-o em cheio na cabeça."

"Sério? Wow," Rony disse com uma admiração relutante. "Eu nunca soube que ela tinha isso nela."

"Claro que quando eu voltei eles estavam se agarrando no sofá. O bastardo tava com a mão por todo o corpo dela. Eu pensei que ia vomitar, foi tão nojento." Rony fez uma careta ao imaginar.

"Bem, ao menos nós sabemos que o casamento não mudou o espírito dela," Simas acrescentou com um pouco de admiração. "Ela não deixa nada barato pra ele."

"Eu imagino que não," Rony disse, ainda tentando não pensar na imagem de Hermione e agarrando com Malfoy, de tão desagradável que isso era.

"Sim, Hermione é a mesma mandona de sempre," Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso.

-----------------------------------------------

"Bem, Sra. Malfoy, o que você gostaria de me contar?" Professora McGonagall perguntou, sentando atrás da mesa em sua sala.

"Eu..." Hermione disse, hesitando, não sabendo exatamente como dizer, "Eu preciso lhe informar sobre um plano contra a vida de Harry Potter."

"Muito bem, então. O que você sabe?"

----------------------------------------------

"Eu tenho apenas uma pergunta, Sra. Malfoy," Professora McGonagall disse, as rugas de sua testa aumentando pelos pensamentos intensos. "Como você descobriu esse ataque em potencial dos Comensais da Morte?"

Hermione mordeu seus lábios nervosamente. "Eu não posse lhe contar, Professora. A senhora precisará confiar em mim."

"Sra. Malfoy, eu preciso saber a fonte dessa informação se eu vou levar isso a sério. Quem lhe disse?"

"Eu realmente não posso dizer. Eu prometi."

"Sra. Malfoy, como eu poderei levar essa ameaça a sério se eu não sei quão confiável é essa fonte?"

"Professora, eu até gostaria, mas eu não posso. Eu dei a essa pessoa minha palavra que eu não revelaria onde eu consegui essa informação."

Professora McGonagall olhou para Hermione severamente. Ela pareceu estar pensando profundamente antes de um brilho de entendimento chegar aos seus olhos. "Hermione, por que você se casou com Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas rapidamente respondeu. "Eu me apaixonei, claro. Foi por isso que Draco e eu nos casamos."

"Então a descoberta desse plano contra Sr. Potter e os Weasleys não tem nada a ver com o seu casamento com o Sr. Malfoy?"

"Claro que não," Hermione respondeu rápida e nervosamente

"Então você está me dizendo que seu esposo não lhe contou sobre o plano de Voldemort?"

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não poderia mentir na cara de McGonagall sobre isso.

"Sra. Malfoy?"

"Professora, eu lhe dei a informação que precisava. Confie em mim quando eu digo que é verdadeira. Meu casamento com Draco não é importante nessa conversa. Eu não revelarei minha fonte."

"Eu entendo," McGonagall disse suavemente, seus olhos mostrando perspicácia. Hermione receava que ela tivesse entendido bem demais. A diretora foi para a lareira e jogou uma mão cheia de pó de Flu nela. Colocando sua cabeça nas chamas, ela falou com alguma pessoa por alguns segundos, e então se virou para Hermione. "Sra. Malfoy, se você não se incomodar em esperar, seu marido se juntará a nós em alguns instantes."

"Draco?" Hermione perguntou alarmada. "O que Draco tem a ver com essa conversa?"

"Eu acredito que ele tem muita coisa a ver com isso, Sra. Malfoy." Professora McGonagall sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira, escrevendo rapidamente em um pedaço de pergaminho enquanto Hermione ficava ali, retorcendo suas roupas, os nós dos dedos brancos de ansiedade. Dez minutos depois, Draco bateu na porta e entrou. Perguntando para Hermione com os olhos, ela balançou um pouco a cabeça para indicar que não havia falado nada sobre ele, implorando com o olhar para fingir que não sabia de nada.

"Você mandou me chamar, Professora?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Sim. Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria que você erguesse suas mangas e me mostrasse os seus pulsos," Professora McGonagall disse rapidamente.

"Como?" Draco exigiu chocado.

"Sr. Malfoy, mostre me os seus pulsos."

"Por quê?"

"Agora," Professora McGonagall exigiu. Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares alarmados, mas ele relutantemente ergueu seu braço direito e puxou a manga, revelando a pele pálida do seu antebraço.

"Agora o outro," McGonagall mandou. Suspirando, Draco ergueu a outra manga, revelando um pano branco que cobria seu pulso. Quando McGonagall fez um gesto pra que ele o removesse, ele olhou para Hermione. Ela estava mordendo o lábio, rosto branco de preocupação. Ele relutantemente tirou o pano, revelando uma caveira de tamanho médio, com uma cobra que saia de sua boca. A boca da professora McGonagall apertou à vista dela.

"Foi isso que eu pensei. Sr. Malfoy, eu exijo uma explicação. Por que você se casou com Srta. Granger?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, Professora," Draco disse desafiadoramente, colocando novamente o pano que cobria o seu pulso.

"É da minha conta quando você coloca a escola inteira em perigo por ter essa marca em seu pulso. Eu corri um risco te deixando voltar pra essa escola depois das suas ações no final do ano passado."

"Professora, ele não é perigoso," Hermione respondeu rápida e desesperadamente. "Ele mudou. Eu não teria me casado com ele se ele não tivesse mudado."

"Sr. Malfoy, sua esposa acabou de me informar sobre um plano de Voldemort de atacar e matar Harry Potter durante o natal. Ela, porém, recusa nomear sua fonte. Você seria capaz de resolver este problema?"

"Não, professora, eu acho que não," Draco disse simplesmente.

"Sr. Malfoy, você é a fonte da Sra. Malfoy?"

"Eu não sei porquê a senhora insiste tanto em saber minha fonte, Professora," Hermione interronpeu, não querendo que Draco mentisse para a diretora.

"Hermione Granger-Malfoy!" McGonagall disse firmemente, olhando para a garota. "Pare de interromper minha conversa com Sr. Malfoy agora mesmo. Eu não sei o que está tentando esconder, mas já cansei disso. Por seis anos eu vi você e Draco brigarem, acreditando em ideais que eram completamente opostos, e mesmo assim aqui estão vocês, casados, falando que estão apaixonados. É muito difícil acreditar nisso. Sr. Malfoy, você é a fonte da Sra. Malfoy? E antes de você pensar em mentir pra mim, lembre-se que eu posso facilmente fazer com que você seja preso e jogado em Azkaban por essa marca que você carrega no pulso. Não me teste porque minha paciência está chegando ao limite."

Hermione e Draco olharam um para o outro por um longo momento. Ele viu derrota nos olhos dela, uma relutância em continuar mentindo para a diretora. Ela viu resignação nos olhos dele, uma relutância em desistir, mas havia ainda o medo da punição que ele levaria por mentir. Ele fechou seus olhos em derrota antes de voltar pra Professora McGonagall.

"Sim, Professora, eu contei para Hermione sobre o plano de matar Potter e os Weasleys."

"E quanto ao seu casamento?"

"Não teve nada a ver com o fato de eu ter contado para Hermione, nem é da sua conta. O casamento é nosso, e eu agradeceria se não se intrometesse."

"Sei," Professora McGonagall disse, e Hermione temeu que ela realmente soubesse. De fato, parecia que a diretora entendia até demais da situação.

"Neste caso, eu irei informar a Ordem imediatamente. Vocês dois irão para a próxima reunião com a Ordem para poderem contar pessoalmente sobre essa nova descoberta e responder qualquer dúvida. Isto daqui a três dias. Vocês virão imediatamente após as aulas e nós iremos."

"Mas Professora..." Hermione começou, apenas para ser interrompida.

"Isso não é um pedido. Com uma informação tão sensível como essa, eu quero que eles ouçam direto da fonte. Eles estarão ansiosos para conhecer nosso novo espião."

"Eu não sou um espião para essa maldita Ordem da Fênix," Draco interferiu com raiva.

"Talvez você não fosse," Professora McGonagall disse perspicaz, "mas como você nos deu essa informação, você não tem outra opção que não seja ser considerado espião."

"Um vira-casaca, você quer dizer."

"Bem, então por que você passou a informação adiante?"

Draco olhou furtivamente para Hermione antes de responder. "Se você tem que saber, eu não poderia agüentar o pensamento da mulher que eu amo sendo morta, então assim que me contaram o plano, eu contei a ela. É isso."

"Eu tenho que admitir, eu estou muito surpresa com esse acontecimento, mas extremamente satisfeita que vocês tenham feito isso. Professor Dumbledore não te subestimava, Sr. Malfoy. Agora, vocês dois podem ir. Eu tenho mensagens a mandar." Ela começou a escrever num pedaço de pergaminho enquanto Draco e Hermione saiam do escritório. Assim que eles saíram, ela jogou mais pó de Flu na lareira e falou "Salão Comunal da Grifinória! Sr. Thomas, por favor, ache Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Weasley e mande-os vir ao meu escritório imediatamente."

------------------------------------

"Que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui?" Draco exigiu, agarrando o braço de Hermione para pará-la.

"O que pareceu ser? Professora McGonagall não é idiota. Você é filho de um comensal da morte conhecido, é claro que você seria a minha fonte de informação," Hermione disse, virando as costas pra ele. Ela não gostava de ficar perto dele mais do que precisava, especialmente pelo jeito que ele estava agindo.

"Você poderia ter ao menos negado," Draco exclamou com raiva.

"Por que você acha que ela te chamou, para examinar seus pulsos por nada? É claro que eu neguei. Eu falei para ela deixar nosso relacionamento fora da conversa, que ele não tinha nada a ver com a minha informação."

"Obviamente nós precisamos melhorar sua habilidade de mentir."

"Como se você tivesse feito melhor. Você não ficou lá por cinco minutos antes de ela te corromper. Ao menos eu fiquei firme e encarei o interrogatório dela."

"Claro que você encarou," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Ela gritou com você e você calou a boca o mais rápido que pôde. Pelo menos eu tinha uma boa razão para desistir."

"Oh sim, você tinha. Tentar proteger sua própria pele, como sempre."

"Não é você que está ameaçada de ir presa por ter uma tatuagem no seu pulso. É claro que você teria feito o mesmo."

"Uma tatuagem que te associa com um grupo de assassinos. Você teve sorte que ela não mandou uma coruja pro ministro assim que viu isso."

"Ela deveria estar me agradecendo por essa tatuagem. Se não fosse por mim, Potter estaria morto no dia do natal."

"Se não fosse por você, Professor Dumbledore ainda estaria vivo!"

-------------------------------------------

"Você mandou nos chamar, Professora?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim. Sentem-se. Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Weasley, o que eu estou prestes a te contar não deve ser discutido fora dessa sala a não ser que vocês tenham certeza que estão em total privacidade. Essa informação não pode vazar, está entendido?" Os três estudantes se entreolharam surpresos, em seguida concordaram.

"Muito bem. Eu acabei de ser informada de um plano de Voldemort de se infiltrar e atacar a Toca no natal. Como as guardas estarão baixas, Comensais da Morte irão invadir a casa e Voldemort irá tentar assassiná-lo, Sr. Potter. Parece que a batalha final está se aproximando."

Harry ficou branco enquanto Rony e Gina soltaram pequenas exclamações de choque. "Eles vão atacar os Weasleys, Professora?" ele perguntou fracamente.

"Está correto, Sr. Potter. Aparentemente Voldemort está ficando cansado de esperar; se você morrer ele acha que o mundo mágico irá cair aos pés dele e permitir que ele o domine," Professora McGonagall disse gravemente.

"Mas como você descobriu isso? Eu pensei que o único espião da Ordem fosse Snape e agora que ele..."

"Parece que nós achamos um novo espião para a Ordem, alguém disposto a nos dar valiosas informações."

"Quem?" Gina perguntou suavemente.

"Isso é algo que eu não posso lhe dizer, Srta. Weasley," Professora McGonagall disse suavemente.

"Por que não? Quem quer que seja está se arriscando muito para salvar as nossas vidas. Não podemos ao menos saber a quem devemos ser gratos?" Rony exigiu.

"Não é meu dever contar. Essas pessoas se arriscaram muito para salvar a vida de vocês, provavelmente mais do que vocês imaginam. Vocês deveriam se sentir sortudos por serem tão amados," McGonagall disse, parecendo bastante sentimental.

"Espere. Você está dizendo que a pessoa deu a informação por causa de nós, não pela Ordem?"

"O que estou dizendo, Sr. Potter, é que alguém se importa muito com vocês, o suficiente para arriscar a sua vida para salvar as suas. Agora, cuidado. Não falem disso sem ser entre vocês. Nós temos uma oportunidade perfeita de derrubar Voldemort; não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdê-la. Vocês podem retornar aos seus quartos agora."

Harry parecia querer protestar, mas Rony agarrou seu braço e balançou a cabeça, indicando que eles deveriam sair dali. O trio andou entorpecido pelas escadas, não sabendo o que dizer, o que pensar. A diretora estava obviamente tentando mostrar alguma coisa, fazer com que eles percebessem algo, mas o quê? Que Comensal da Morte iria querer salvar o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, ou a vida dos traidores de sangue?

Gina parou abruptamente, clareza de repente chegando aos seus pensamentos confusos. "Vão na frente que eu preciso pegar uma coisa na biblioteca."

"Certo, nós vamos para o meu Salão Comunal. Nós vamos conversar isso no meu quarto, onde não vamos ser interrompidos."

"Claro." Ela se apressou pelo corredor, esperando até que eles ficassem fora de vista para correr na direção oposta, esperando encontrá-los por perto e desejando que eles não tivessem saído enquanto ela conversava com McGonagall. Se ela estivesse correta, eles estariam... Gina parou, ouvindo vozes elevadas. Chegando mais perto, ela se se encostou à parede e viu Draco e Hermione gritando um com o outro.

--------------------------------------------

"Eu sinto muito, Granger, por tentar proteger a minha família. E eu nem o matei, foi Snape," Draco gritou, furioso com ela.

"Como se isso importasse. Você estava preparado pra matá-lo."

"E olhe onde isso me trouxe. Casado com você!"

"Foi você quem pediu. Eu estaria muito satisfeita em continuar andando pela rua. Mas não," ela disse agudamente, "Você tinha que me seqüestrar e exigir que eu me casasse com você."

"E você aceitou. E, se eu me lembro bem, eu já cumpri com a minha parte do acordo. Que não incluía cooperação com essa maldita Ordem da Fênix."

"Como eu ia saber que ela ia te chamar e fazer você participar de tudo? Você que me ofereceu a informação. Eu nunca te pedi."

"E aqui estou eu, ainda esperando você cumprir a sua maldita parte do contrato."

"Bom, você pode continuar esperando. Eu não vou ficar grávida no meio dessa guerra idiota. Eu vou fazer a minha parte do contrato depois dessa maldita batalha."

"É melhor você ficar grávida rápido porque eu quero sair desse casamento logo. Quanto antes você me der meu herdeiro mais cedo nós podemos nos divorciar. Entendeu?"

"Claro. Você nunca se cansa de me lembrar," Hermione disse amargamente.

"Bem, eu não gostaria que você esquecesse."

"Eu nunca soube que você estava tão ávido para levar uma Sangue-ruim pra cama. Alguém está se sentindo ansioso aqui?" Hermione perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Estou mais pra um maldito desesperado. Eu não estou acostumado a passar tanto tempo sem transar. No momento, até _você _está parecendo bastante boa."

"Ah, vá pro inferno, Draco Malfoy. Não é culpa minha estarmos desse jeito."

"Tanto faz. De agora em diante, me deixe fora dessa merda de Ordem. Eu não quero fazer parte disso."

"Certo. Agora me deixe em paz." Hermione se apressou pelo corredor, sequer notando Gina se escondendo nas sombras com olhos arregalados com choque por causa do que ela acabara de testemunhar.

----

N.T.: Aquii, mais um capítulo!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Desculpa por não ter respondido as reviews no capítulo passado, mas é que eu tava ansiosa para postar logo aquele capítulo, que já estava com meses de atraso!! Capítulo melhorado pela adorável MiaGranger28!!! Thank you, darling!! Então, as repostas:

**Liana:** Pois é, eu já tinha ficado com saudades de postar aqui. Vou tentar ficar postando o mais rápido o possível. Viu que eu já estou melhorando? Hehehe, beijos e obrigada!!  
**Aline Cristina**Que bom que você está gostando, Aline! Espero que continue acompanhando, que os melhores capítulos estão chegando!! Beijos e obrigada!  
**MiaGranger28** Então, querida, o que dizer pra você?? Muito, muito, muuuito obrigada por tudo, visse? Nunca mais te vi pelo msn, me deixou morreeendo de saudades!! Vem, vem, Mahzinha, vem! Beijão   
**Morgana Gorlois Pendragon** Huahuahauhua, eu conheço essa reação!! Devo dizer que eu quase capotei também quando eu vi que a original dessa fic tinha sido atualizada... Então eu sei como é chato a espera, e eu realmente não pretendo fazer mais isso!! Obrigada pelo comentário!  
**Moony Ju** Pois é, e você sabe que essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto dessa fic é o jeito que o Draco é retratado nela? Ele é tão fofo às vezes, mas ele ainda age do jeito que um Malfoy agiria, né? Sei lá. Mas muito obrigada pela review!  
**Mione G. Malfoy** Ah, então você já sabe que os próximos capítulos são ótimos, né? Eu também estava muito preocupada pela falta de atualização dela, mas ainda bem que ela já colocou o capítulo 22 no ar. Que, aliás, é muito fofo ). Obrigada por comentar. Beijos.  
**Fla Apocalipse** Que bom que você gostou, Fla! Espero que também tenha gostado desse ) E viu que dessa vez eu não demorei 5 meses... Bom sinal, hein? Beijos e obrigada!  
**Srta Aluada:** Pois é, parece que briga é uma coisa que você tem sempre que contar, não é? Mas bem, eles são um casal com muita Tensão Sexual Não Resolvida, tem que brigar e depois esperar pela reconciliação beeem legal ) Obrigada por comentar aqui!  
**Musaroro201:** Ahhh, não. Eu sei que eu demorei muito, mas eu não pretendo parar antes de terminar o meu trabalho, não! Afinal, sempre tem aquelas pessoas que nos deixam animadas a continuar com ele. Obrigada por me animar ;) Beijoss  
**Isa Tinkerbell** Que bom que você gostou, Isa, e obrigada pelo elogio! É ótimo ver que você está gostando do meu trabalho ) Obrigada de novo e beijoos.  
**Silvana Utzig** Huhauhauhau, tava mesmo na hora de atualizar! Pode deixar, eu juro me aplicar para não deixar 5 meses sem atualizar aqui! Obrigada pelo comentário, viu? Beijos.  
**Lola Fernandes** ;) : Que bom que você está gostando, Lola, e pode deixar que eu vou atualizar mais rápido! Beijos.  
**Dany Dude** Oi, Dany, seja bem vinda aqui! Que bom que você gostou, espero que continue por aqui. Obrigada pelo comentário, viu?? Beijoss  
**Nicolle:** Huahuahua, acho que eu não vou conseguir segurar dez capítulos sem atualizar nenhum! Mas eu posso tentar atualizar cada vez mais rápido, que tal? Beijão  
**Malu Chan:** Pra diminuir um pouco a sua ansiedade, aqui está o capítulo 11! Espero que você goste dele ). Já já posto o 12, okay? Beijoss  
**Navega:** Cá está a reunião com a McGonagall! Pois é, esse Draco não é nenhum príncipe encantado, mas eu com certeza gostaria dele pra mim! Ahauhaua, beijooos!

Então, até a próxima atualização!! Obrigada a todos ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**No Sol**

Capítulo Doze

**----**

Gina subiu as escadas, ansiosa para chegar ao quarto de Harry o mais rápido possível sem que Hermione soubesse que ela estava lá. Sua cabeça estava girando com pensamentos, com idéias conflitantes sobre o que ela tinha acabado de ouvir. Era verdade? Hermione realmente tinha casado com Malfoy para protegê-los? Se fosse verdade, então o que eles deveriam fazer? Como Harry e Rony reagiriam a isso? Ela deveria contar para eles agora ou deveria confrontar Hermione primeiro? Ela não fazia idéia de como lidar com esta situação. Chegando nos dormitórios dos monitores-chefes, ela sussurrou a senha e entrou, correndo para o quarto de Harry.

"Aí está você", exclamou Rony, pulando da cama de Harry e puxando-a para dentro, trancando a porta. "Por que demorou tanto?"

"Eu tinha uma coisa pra fazer. Então, o que vocês acham disso tudo?"

"Eu não sei o que pensar". Harry murmurou "Quem vocês acham que é o informante?"

"Eu dava um dedo pra saber", Rony disse carrancudo. "Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum Comensal que iria mudar para nos salvar. O que você acha, Gina?" Os dois viraram para olhar para ela.

"Hum, bem", Gina disse lentamente, como que meditando, "Eu não tenho muita certeza. Eu vou precisar pensar sobre isso um pouco mais antes de poder dar uma resposta definitiva. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que McGonagall nos contou."

"Eu sei. Quero dizer, é meio óbvio que ela acabou de descobrir. Eu me pergunto o que a Ordem pensa sobre isso? Quais são os planos deles".Rony ponderou.

"Você está assustado, Harry?" Gina sussurrou.

"Não muito", Harry mentiu. Claro que ele estava assustado, ele pensou. Só um idiota não estaria assustado de ouvir que Voldemort estava planejando matar ele e seus amigos no dia de Natal. Um ataque à Toca com todos os Weasleys lá... Ele não conseguia nem imaginar.

"OK, bem, eu vou para cama agora para pensar sobre tudo isso. Eu vejo vocês amanhã, meninos".Gina disse de repente, saindo rápido do quarto, antes mesmo que eles pudessem dizer boa noite. Ela não estava realmente indo para a cama. Ela só queria sair de lá, ir pensar sobre o que ela tinha ouvido Hermione e Malfoy discutir. Ela tinha que decidir como confrontar Hermione sobre isso, se ela deveria mesmo confrontar Hermione sobre isso. A revelação de Hermione mudava tudo na situação. O que ela estava desejando sacrificar... Gina não conseguia nem começar a imaginar. Casar com uma pessoa que você odeia, prometer ter um filho com ele... tudo para proteger seus amigos... era tudo esmagador. Que ela desejasse sacrificar tanto, sabendo o tempo todo que eles iriam odiá-la por isso, bem, aquilo era verdadeira coragem. Aquilo era uma das coisas mais corajosas que ela já tinha feito, bem lá em cima, junto com entrar no Departamento de Mistérios e ser amiga de Ronald Weasley.

Gina suspirou frustrada, decidindo tomar um longo banho e tentar compreender a situação.

----

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Hermione gritou com frustração, atirando um travesseiro na parede. Aquele maldito homem, ela pensou. Como ele podia agir daquele jeito? Dizer coisas como aquelas. Insinuar coisas como aquelas. Esfregando aquele maldito contrato na cara dela, lembrando-a do que ela tinha que sacrificar para mantê-los, aqueles retardados que ela chamava de melhores amigos, seguros. E dizer que ele estava tão desesperado que até ela parecia boa? Hermione gritou de novo, querendo quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, especialmente se estivesse grudada ou pertencesse a Draco Malfoy.

"E nós tínhamos acabado de começar a nos darmos bem", ela lamentou, caindo de cabeça na cama, enterrando seu rosto nas cobertas. "Ele tinha que simplesmente arruinar tudo! Por que ele insiste em ser um idiota o tempo todo? Por que ele não pode simplesmente desistir e perceber que nem tudo neste mundo gira em torno dele? E a professora McGonagall", Hermione ofegou, as lágrimas vindo a seus olhos, "A professora McGonagall, nos fazendo ir e contarmos nós mesmos para a Ordem... eles vão saber. Ela já percebeu porque nós casamos; agora eles vão perceber também. Com certeza, eles vão descobrir pelo menos porque eu casei com ele. Tomara que eles não descubram por que ele casou comigo. Eles não podem saber isso! O que eles vão pensar de mim? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Hermione saiu da cama e foi pisando duro até o banheiro, pegando seu roupão no caminho. Ligando a água, ela se acomodou para tomar um bom e longo banho de espuma. Antes de entrar, ela pegou um livro e se certificou de trancar bem a porta. Não havia maneira do Draco entrar ali aquela noite. Depois de ficar deitada na banheira por uma hora, lentamente relaxando ao cheiro das bolhas perfumadas, alguém começou a bater na porta.

"Granger, sai daí".Draco gritou, batendo na porta. "Você está aí há horas. Eu preciso tomar um banho. Anda logo".

"Eu estou tomando banho, seu idiota, então eu não vou sair até eu estar satisfeita e pronta. Você pode esperar!" Hermione gritou de volta, determinada a não ceder. Ela estava relaxando, droga, e não ia desistir daquele luxo.

"Droga, Hermione, saia e me deixe entrar".

"Não".

"Saia antes que eu entre".

"Você não pode. Eu tranquei a porta. Viva com isso, Draco, porque por uma vez na sua vida, você vai ter que esperar".Ela deitou de novo e sorriu maliciosamente enquanto ela ouvia Draco do lado de fora, amaldiçoando e resmungando em voz baixa. De repente a porta abriu com um estrépito e Draco entrou, olhando para ela, bravo. Deixando um guincho escapar, Hermione afundou na água e juntou tantas bolhas quanto pôde sobre ela, tentando se abrigar dele.

"Eu disse que eu entraria", Draco rosnou, inclinando-se sobre ela na banheira. Sorrindo presunçoso, ele encarou as bolhas na frente do peito dela, tentando fazê-la sentir-se o mais nervosa possível. Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito defensivamente enquanto Draco se inclinava ainda mais próximo. "Agora, você sai ou eu devo entrar?" Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com o choque enquanto Draco desfazia o nó da gravata e a tirava, e despia o blusão pela cabeça com um puxão.

"Seu desgraçado", ela guinchou, ultrajada. "Saia daqui neste instante antes que eu te azare pra fora!"

"E onde exatamente você está escondendo a sua varinha, querida?" Draco falou, com sua voz arrastada, lentamente desabotoando sua camisa para tira-la.

"Saia! Eu vou estar pronta em um minuto, só saia para que eu possa sair da banheira."

"Mas, querida, isso desmancha o propósito. Eu pensei que você estivesse esperando aqui por mim. Até porque, essa banheira é mais do que suficiente para dois".Ele puxou a camisa de dentro das calças e a tirou.

"Draco Malfoy, se você colocar um pé nesta banheira eu vou me certificar que você não possa sentar por uma semana, imagine pensar em procriar. Se você pensa que se juntar a mim nesta banheira vai de alguma maneira me convencer a dormir com você, você está fora de si".

"Agora, querida, você sabe que me quer. Eu vejo como você me olha quando pensa que eu não estou olhando, principalmente quando eu me arrumo para ir dormir. Você tem atração por mim, pelo meu corpo. Por que não ceder?"

"Eu tenho muita certeza de que não me sinto atraída por você, sua doninha repugnante. Se eu olho para você com alguma coisa, é com nojo ou raiva. Eu não vou transar com você hoje à noite, então você também deveria parar de tentar e me deixar em paz."

Draco a encarou. Merda, ele pensou. Não funcionou. Não era como se ele quisesse _ela_, era só que ele não dormia com ninguém há tanto tempo e estava ficando bem desesperado. E ela não era feia. Claro, ele já tinha transado com mulheres mais bonitas, mas Hermione não era feia e ela tinha um ótimo corpo embaixo daquelas vestes e bolsas de livros. Ainda mais com o que ele via através daquelas bolhas... Bem, ele só estava um pouco ansioso para levá-la para cama.

_Ela é minha esposa, pelo amor de Merlin_, ele pensou zangado_. Ela deveria ceder e parar de me negar meus direitos de marido. Não é como se ela não fosse gostar também. Eu nunca deixei uma garota insatisfeita. E eu estou ficando tão desesperado... eu tenho que convencê-la a transar comigo._

"Você pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, Draco Malfoy", Hermione ordenou, saindo do banheiro coberta da cabeça aos pés em um roupão, "porque não existe maneira alguma de eu dormir com você até que esta maldita guerra acabe, e somente para conceber seu herdeiro."

"E que tal praticar antes? Para nos certificarmos que nós faremos direito?" Draco perguntou esperançosamente, toda a raiva anterior sumindo. Hermione o encarou.

"Não, Malfoy. A única prática que você vai ter é com a sua própria mão. E quando você ficou tão ansioso para dormir comigo, de qualquer maneira? Você esteve bravo comigo o dia todo."

"E eu não dormi com ninguém nos últimos três meses. Isso passa por cima de todo o resto."

"Não para mim. Vá tomar seu banho, Malfoy, porque eu vou dormir. Foi um dia longo e emocionante e eu não quero mais ver a sua maldita cara. Boa noite!"

Suspirando, Draco entrou no banheiro para tomar seu banho, um banho frio. Toda aquela coisa na banheira... bem, tinha começado como uma maneira de mexer com a mente da Hermione, tentar deixá-la zangada sem que ela o azarasse. Mas vê-la deitada lá, coberta com bolhas... Ele a queria. Muito. E ela não o queria. E isso era inaceitável.

----

Hermione olhou zangada, colocando seu pijama apressada e se arrastando para a cama. A pretensão daquele imbecil, Hermione pensou zangada, tentando fingir que nós não tínhamos brigado para ele poder dormir comigo. Como se eu fosse cogitar essa idéia insípida. Claro, ele é bem bonitinho e tem um ótimo corpo, mas eu não vou simplesmente começar a dormir com ele porque ele repentinamente mostra um interesse em mim. Ele mesmo admitiu: ele está desesperado e eu sou a sua única opção. Será que é pedir demais querer ser desejada por mim mesma, e não só porque eu sou a única opção disponível? Ainda mais, eu estou muito braba com ele, e ele deve estar zangado comigo. Ele deveria ser inteligente o suficiente para perceber que me irritar não é a melhor maneira para me induzir a fazer sexo com ele. Nós brigamos e nós ainda temos questões a resolver e eu não vou dormir com ele até que essa situação se resolva. Ainda mais, eu não vou arriscar ficar grávida antes que a guerra acabe. Ele pode esperar.

Virando-se, ela adormeceu sonhando em chutar Draco na virilha - uma boa idéia depois da maneira que ele a tinha tratado.

----

Abrindo os olhos por causa do som de seu despertador, Hermione suspirou e o pegou, batendo o botão de soneca. Aconchegando-se de volta embaixo das cobertas, o braço pálido e quente ao redor da cintura dela puxou ela um pouco mais perto enquanto um rosto se enterrava no pescoço dela, fazendo cócegas com sua respiração. Girando cuidadosamente, Hermione não ficou surpresa ao ver que Draco tinha mais uma vez migrado em direção ao lado dela na cama e estava neste momento a abraçando apertado, compartilhando seu travesseiro. Com o cabelo dele todo bagunçado e o rosto corado do sono, ele parecia adorável, Hermione pensou. Fazendo um barulho sonolento, Draco a puxou para ainda mais perto dele, se aconchegando nela. Eu aposto que ele dormia com um ursinho quando era pequeno, ela pensou. Rindo baixo imaginando a cena, ela o empurrou levemente, fazendo-o se mexer.

Draco suspirou e se mexeu levemente, um barulho suave parcialmente o acordando. Decidindo ignorá-lo, ele tentou puxar o objeto macio e quente em seus braços mais próximo, querendo se aconchegar nele, absorver seu calor. Com certeza isso cheira bem, ele pensou, enterrando seu rosto em algo suave e inalando. Abrindo seus olhos com sono, ele viu pele macia. Afastando-se um pouco, ele olhou para o rosto sorridente de sua esposa. Os olhos dela brilhando travessos e ela parecia estar rindo dele.

"Dá pra voltar a dormir, Granger? É muito cedo". Draco rosnou, fechando os olhos de novo.

"Nós temos aula, Draco, e eu estou com fome. Ou você acorda ou me solta". Ela respondeu, cutucando suas costelas para que ele a soltasse. Desprendendo-o, ele deitou de costas enquanto ela saia da cama e ia para o banheiro. Cinco minutos depois, com mais resmungos, ele levantou e se juntou a ela, encontrando-a escovando os cabelos. Ele pegou a sua escova de dente e começou a escovar seus dentes.

"Me conta, Draco, você dormia com um ursinho de pelúcia quando era criança?"

Draco se engasgou com a escova de dente, travando e cuspindo rápido na pia. "Como é?"

"Eu aposto que você dormia com um animal de pelúcia quando criança porque você com certeza gosta de dormir abraçado."

"Eu não gosto." Ele disse indignado.

"Assuma, Draco". Hermione disse com um sorriso malicioso, colocando sua escova no lugar. "Você é um abraçador. Você gosta de se aconchegar."

"Do que você está falando? Granger, eu não abraço."

"Sim, você abraça."

"Não, eu não abraço". Ele a encarou e a seguiu para o quarto, pegando seu uniforme de escola e vestindo-o rudemente, enquanto ela pegava seus livros.

"Malfoy gosta de abraçar, Malfoy gosta de abraçar..." Hermione disse, como se estivesse cantando, antes que Draco viesse até ela e cobrisse a sua boca com a mão, encarando-a.

"Cale a boca, Granger, antes que eu faça você calar", ele rosnou, estreitando os olhos.

"E como que você vai fazer isso?" Hermione balbuciou através da mão dele.

"Como você acha?" ele perguntou, removendo a mão e encarando a boca dela. Com os olhos arregalados, ela saiu dos braços dele, pegou sua bolsa e correu para fora do quarto. Suspirando, Draco arrumou suas vestes e a seguiu, repreendendo-se severamente por tê-la assustado.

----

Gina saiu apressada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, o rosto determinado. Ela havia ficado acordada até tarde da noite anterior tentando descobrir como lidar com a situação de Hermione. Por volta da uma da manhã, ela determinara o que fazer. Agora tudo que ela tinha que fazer era encurralar Hermione, levá-la a uma sala separada, trancá-la lá dentro e exigir a verdade. Simples, realmente. Fácil, na verdade. Exceto por uma coisa: ela tinha ignorado Hermione nos últimos três meses, então de repente ser amigável e ficar sozinha com ela agora só iria faze-la desconfiar. Ela sabia o que ela tinha que fazer.

"Hei, Hermione," Gina chamou, correndo até ela no corredor. "posso falar com você mais tarde?"

Hermione parou, surpresa que Gina tivesse falado com ela. "O quê?"

"Eu posso falar com você mais tarde?"

"Claro, que horas?"

"Eu posso ir até seu quarto?" Gina perguntou, sabendo que era o único ligar que ela poderia ter certeza de que Hermione estaria totalmente isolada, sozinha.

"Depois que as aulas acabarem?" Hermione perguntou, secretamente feliz que Gina quisesse se encontrar com ela. Talvez ela estivesse pronta para fazer as pazes, perdoá-la e serem amigas de novo.

"OK." Gina respondeu, saindo rápido, repentinamente se sentindo culpada por enganar Hermione. Tinha que ser feito, é claro. Era justo, na verdade, apenas uma retribuição por ter enganado todos eles.

Hermione saiu feliz, praticamente tonta de alegria. Ela is recuperar uma amiga. Ia ser um ótimo dia.

----

"Então Gina, sobre o que você quer falar?" Hermione perguntou, sentando em uma das cadeiras no seu quarto. Gina sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, depois de trancar e silenciar a porta.

"Bem, Hermione, eu só estava imaginando por que você mentiu para nós sobre seu casamento com Draco?"

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em choque, pânico deslizando por seu rosto antes que se tornasse impassível novamente. "Do que você está falando?"

"Você mentiu para nós sobre o porquê você se casou com Malfoy. Eu quero saber a verdade. Por que você casou com ele?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, Gina. Eu já te disse. Eu o amo, fim da história." Hermione disse nervosa, tentando manter a voz firme, esconder seu pânico.

"Pare de mentir para mim", Gina gritou, pulando de sua cadeira e caminhando de um lado para o outro, zangada. "Eu ouvi vocês dois a noite passada, brigando no corredor. Eu quero ouvir direto de você. Você casou com Malfoy para nos proteger?"

"Isso não importa, Gina." Hermione balbuciou, não olhando nos olhos de Gina.

"Sim, importa. Eu quero ouvir a verdade agora, agira, ou eu vou contar para o Harry e o Rony."

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se com medo, e ela assentiu rendida. "Está bem. Tudo começou em agosto quando eu estava em Hogsmeade com Harry e Rony. Nós nos separamos e eu estava indo me encontrar com eles quando fui puxada para dentro do beco e estuporada. Quando eu acordei, Malfoy estava lá. Ele tinha me amarrado em uma cama em algum lugar e exigiu que eu casasse com ele."

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se com descrença diante a audácia das ações de Malfoy, então hesitantemente, Hermione continuou.

"Ele me disse que ele tinha notícias que diziam respeito a Harry. Malfoy me perguntou o quanto eu me importava com Harry e a que distância eu iria para mantê-lo seguro. Então é claro que disse que eu morreria por Harry se fosse necessário, que eu o amava muito. Eu disse que eu faria qualquer coisa para protege-lo, proteger você e Rony e a sua família. Então Malfoy me disse que conhecia um plano para atacar e matar Harry e a sua família. Eu disse que daria qualquer coisa para que ele me contasse o plano, faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Então ele me disse que se eu casasse com ele, ele me contaria o plano e me ajudaria a preveni-lo. Basicamente era uma escolha entre as vidas dos meus amigos ou minha... felicidade, liberdade, algo assim. Então eu concordei e casei com ele."

"E o que ele ganhou com isso?"

Hermione mordeu o lábio, pensando sobre a pergunta. "Primeiro, ele teve acesso à herança dele tão logo que ele se casou comigo, ganhando liberdade financeira. Eu também concordei em testemunhar em sua defesa caso ele venha a julgamento, você sabe, contar como ele não é um cara tão mau, que ele não cometeu todas essas coisas horríveis que as pessoas pensam quando o nome dele surge, esse tipo de coisa."

"Você quer dizer, mentir por ele?" Gina perguntou, os olhos se estreitando.

"Não, contar a verdade. Ele não matou professor Dumbledore, não importa o quanto nós queiramos culpá-lo. Ele virou um espião e nos deu a informação que pode salvar dezenas de vidas. Ele pode dar informações sobre os planos de Voldemort, sobre seus seguidores."

"O que mais?"

"Aqui está a parte traiçoeira",disse Hermione suavemente, mordendo os lábios. "Draco não pode ter acesso a toda a sua herança até que ele produza um herdeiro do sexo masculino com a sua primeira esposa. Então basicamente, eu tenho que continuar casada com ele até eu ter esse bebê."

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de dor e nojo e antes que ela pudesse se controlar, ela perguntou, "Você dormiu com ele?"

Hermione ofegou, não acreditando que Gina tivesse perguntado aquilo. "Não, não ainda. Quer dizer, ele quer, mas eu não estou pronta. Eu não vou arriscar tem ter um bebê no meio dessa guerra. Eu disse para ele desde o começo que eu não vou engravidar até depois da última batalha".

"Mas, você quer dormir com ele?" Gina perguntou, astutamente.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, pensando."Uma parte de mim quer, sim. Quer dizer, ele é bastante atraente e ele tem um corpo bonito embaixo daquelas roupas".Rindo da expressão chocada de Gina, ela continuou, "Nós moramos juntos, sabe. Eu tenho visto ele com menos roupas do que o normal. E ele quer dormir comigo. Bem, não exatamente comigo, mas eu sou a única opção dele e, aparentemente ele está desesperado".Ela deu uma risada amarga. "Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, Gi. Uma parte de mim quer simplesmente se entregar, dormir com ele. Quer dizer, por que não? Eu sou casada. Mas uma parte maior de mim tem medo. Eu estou errada em querer ser desejada por mim e não porque eu sou conveniente?".

Gina balançou a cabeça. "Não Hermione, você merece mais do que isso".

"Ainda mais, eu tenho medo de que se eu sucumbir agora, ela vá se sentir triunfante por isso, esfregar na minha cara que eu não pude resistir a ele, que eu mudei de idéia e decidi dormir com ele antes de a guerra acabar. Eu não consigo suportar o pensamento de que ele possa usar algo tão... tão íntimo e particular como uma arma contra mim".

"Então, basicamente, você está com medo de dormir com ele?".

"Na verdade, é".

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de pena e aconchego. Ela levantou e lentamente foi até o lado de Hermione, ajoelhando-se e puxando-a para seus braços. "Eu sinto tanto, Hermione, tanto. Você não mereceu o tratamento que nós temos dado a você nos últimos meses. De maneira nenhuma ". Hermione começou a chorar, suavemente a princípio, mas logo as lágrimas vieram mais rápidas, a respiração ficando mais pesada, até que ela estava soluçando nos ombros de Gina.

"Eu sinto tanto, Gina. Eu sinto tanto por ter mentido a vocês e casado com Malfoy. Eu fiquei tão infeliz e eu não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Parecia que eu não tinha escolha. Nenhuma escolha. Era casar com Malfoy e mantê-los vivos ou recusá-lo e ter que e assistir vocês morrendo. E eu não sabia o que fazer! E então, concordando com esta troca, concordando em fazer sexo com ele e ter um bebê com ele, eu me senti como uma vadia. Eu estou prostituindo meu corpo, prometendo fazer sexo com ele por informações. Eu me senti tão culpada por enganar vocês todos, fingindo estar feliz quando por dentro eu estou tão triste e zangada e confusa. Quer dizer, ele é meu inimigo, mas é meu marido. Eu o odeio, mas eu gosto quando ele me beija! Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Está tudo bem, Hermione," Gina sussurrou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Você não está sozinha agora. Eu não vou abandonar você e nós sabemos que o Malfoy também não. Afinal, ele está desesperado." Hermione riu com o comentário e se afastou.

"A noite passada ele tentou me seduzir." Ela disse com um leve sorriso maliciosos.

"Me conta!", Gina disse ansiosa, pronta para uma fofoca.

"Bem, eu acho que você ouviu a nossa briga. Depois que acabou eu voltei parar cá e decidi tomar um longo banho para relaxar. Então eu estou deitada na banheira quando Malfoy começa a bater na porta, querendo tomar banho ou algo assim. É claro que eu digo a ele para cair fora, que eu estou na banheira. Bem, eu não sei como ele fez, mas ele conseguiu abrir a porta e entrar. Então, eu estou lá deitada na banheira, como vim ao mundo, só com bolhas para me protegerem, enquanto meu marido olha para mim, malicioso e começa a tirar as roupas, ameaçando entrar ali comigo. Eu digo a ele para sair, é claro, mas ele começa a falar como ele sabe que eu o acho atraente e como eu quero o corpo dele, então por que não ceder agora, porque ele me quer também. Eu finalmente consigo que ele saia e então ele começa a falar sobre praticar antes, antes que a guerra acabe para que quando chegar o momento de fazermos um bebê nós vamos saber o que fazer. Então eu digo a ele para praticar com a própria mão porque de maneira alguma eu vou ajudar-lo com o probleminha dele. Então eu fui dormir."

"Uau. Você definitivamente o colocou no lugar dele. Como é que é, sabe, dormir com um cara?" Gina sempre fora curiosa sobre isso. Agora que uma das melhores amigas dela estava em um relacionamento sério, ela podia conseguir a informação que ela queria.

"Era estranho no começo. Quer dizer, na nossa noite de núpcias, eu fiz ele dormir no chão, o que realmente o deixou louco comigo, mas na noite seguinte ele me disse que eu tinha que dividir a cama porque era o que nós iríamos fazer na escola. Fazer o casamento parecer real." Ela acrescentou, girando os olhos. "E então parecia que a cada noite ele vinha mais e mais perto de mim, invadindo meu espaço. Agora, eu geralmente acordo com ele me abraçando."

"Isso te incomoda?"

"Incomodava no início," Hermione admitiu, "mas... na verdade, não é ruim. Quer dizer, eu nunca acordo com frio e meio que é bom ser abraçada, sentir-se querida."

"Eu aposto que sim" Gina respondeu, suspirando um pouco com o pensamento de acordar nos braços de um homem.

"Você não vai contar ao Harry e ao Rony, vai Gina?" Hermione perguntou hesitante, repentinamente sentindo-se com medo de que eles poderiam descobrir a verdade, os mínimos detalhes de seu casamento.

Gina hesitou. Algumas palavras dela e a verdade viria à tona. Harry e Rony seriam forçados a lidar com as suas emoções sobre o casamento de Hermione e iriam eventualmente perdoa-la. Bem, ou perdoa-la ou matar Malfoy por manipula-la a fazer sexo com ele. E uma vez que a verdade fosse dita, eles poderiam começar o processo de cura, poderiam começar a ser amigos de novo.

"Por favor, Gina. Por favor, não conte a eles." Hermione pediu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas mais uma vez. "Você os conhece. Eles nunca vão me perdoar por enganá-los assim, por comprometer minha vida para mantê-los seguros. Iria acabar com eles. Eles não merecem isso."

"E o que você merece, Hermione? Você não merece ser feliz, livra-se da culpa que eles estão depositando em você? Eles precisam saber da verdade. Eles precisam saber que a melhor amiga deles não os traiu. Você faz idéia de como eles estão machucados, do quanto isso tem os consumido? Eu nunca vi o Rony tão triste."

"E os meus sentimentos?" Hermione perguntou, "Eu não mereço o mesmo respeito que você está dando a eles? Esta foi a minha decisão, minha e de mais ninguém, e eu me recuso a permitir que você ou qualquer outro me faça sentir culpada por isso. Eu escolhi fazer isso sabendo que eles ficariam zangados, se sentir machucados e traídos. Eu não fui colocada na Grifinória só pela minha inteligência, sabe. Tomar aquela decisão, decidir conscientemente alienar meus amigos enquanto eu tentava protegê-los foi a decisão mais difícil que eu já fui forçada a tomar. Por favor, não conte a eles ainda, não até que toda esta situação acabe. Eu prefiro que eles me odeiem a que tenham pena de mim. Pelo menos deste jeito eu ainda tenho meu orgulho."

Gina mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos, pensando sobre o que Hermione tinha acabado de dizer. A decisão mais difícil da vida dela... sacrificar a sua felicidade para manter Harry e Rony vivos... amá-los o suficiente para salvar todos eles sabendo o tempo todo que eles iriam odiá-la pela sua decisão...

"Hermione, eu prometo que não vou contar a eles. Eu vou, entretanto, tentar fazer com que eles lhe perdoem, aceite, seu casamento."

Hermione deixou escapar o ar que ela não sabia que estava segurando. "Obrigada, Gina. Muito obrigada."

"Eles sentem a sua falta, sabe. Eles sentem muito a sua falta."

"Eu sinto a falta deles também." Hermione olhou para o seu relógio. Era quase a hora do jantar e Draco voltaria ao quarto logo. "É melhor você ir a menos que queira encontrar o Draco aqui. Eu acho que o treino de Quadribol deve acabar logo."

"OK" Gina disse, ficando de pé e abraçando sua amiga. "Eu vou começar a falar com os meninos hoje a noite e eu quero tomar café-da-manhã com você amanhã, OK?"

Hermione sorriu. "Isso seria ótimo. Obrigada, Gina. Eu me sinto muito melhor podendo conversar com alguém sobre isso."

"Eu não estou dizendo que eu aprovo suas ações ou seu casamento, sabe," Gina respondeu com uma expressão séria no rosto "Você deveria ter nos contado a verdade do começo. Mas eu entendo por que você fez isso e eu amo você por isso. Você realmente é uma amiga inesquecível, Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Minha família é abençoada por ter você como nossa amiga."

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas novamente. "Obrigada. Você e sua família são o mundo para mim. Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se algo acontecesse com vocês todos que eu pudesse ter prevenido. Aqui, deixe-me ir até a porta com você." As meninas desceram as escadas, conversando sobre os deveres da escola. Quando elas chegaram ao buraco do retrato ele se abriu e Draco entrou. Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se ao vê-lo. Ele estava... lindo. O rosto todo corado e suado, cabelo grudando na testa. As roupas desordenadas e sujas. Vendo com quem sua esposa estava, ele olhou para Gina com desdém e puxou Hermione para o lado dele, colocando um braço firmemente ao redor da cintura dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley?" ele perguntou, inclinado-se para beijar a sua esposa. Ela o empurrou e torceu o nariz com nojo.

"Querido, por que você não vai tomar um banho antes de tentar me beijar de novo. Você fede. E a Gina está aqui porque eu a convidei."

"Eu estou fedendo? Mas, amor, eu pensei que você gostasse quando eu volto do treino de Quadribol assim. Você não reclamou da última vez." Ele acrescentou, piscando para ela.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Gina. Eu tenho que conversar com meu marido sobre seus modos,." Hermione disse, corando de vergonha. Gina sorriu para ela, olhou para Draco com nojo e saiu. "Quarto." Hermione sussurrou furiosa, olhando zangada para Draco. "AGORA."

"O que está errado, esposa? É aquele período do mês?" Draco perguntou, zombando.

"Na verdade, eu só queria te contar que a Gina descobriu sobra nosso pequeno negócio. Ela nos ouviu discutindo ontem à noite no corredor e veio me perguntar sobre isso."

"O que você contou a ela?"

"A verdade. O que mais eu poderia dizer? Ela ameaçou contar a Harry e Rony, então eu contei tudo."

"Como você pode ser tão estúpida?" Draco perguntou, o rosto corando de raiva "Você sabe quantos problemas aquela garota poderia causar se ela contar a todos por que nós casamos? As nossas vidas não valeriam nada."

"É claro que eu percebi isso," Hermione atirou de volta, olhando para ele, furiosa. "Ela não vai contar para ninguém. Ela prometeu. Eu só pensei que você gostaria de saber. Agora, sério, vá tomar banho, porque você está fedendo."

Draco olhou para ela, zangado e segurou seu braço, puxando ela para perto. "De agora em diante," ele rosnou, olhando furioso dentro dos olhos dela, "você não vai revelar nenhum de nossos segredos sem minha permissão explícita, você ouviu? Mais vidas estão em jogo além da sua."

"Certo, tudo bem." Hermione disse, sem fôlego, apreensiva em estar tão próxima a ele com ele tão zangado.

"Ótimo" Ele a soltou e caminhou zangado até o banheiro, batendo a porta ao fechá-la. Hermione suspirou e desceu para jantar, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por ter contado os segredos dele sem permissão. Iam ser dois longos dias até o encontro da Ordem, ela pensou sobriamente. Dois dias muito longos com um marido muito zangado. A vida poderia piorar?

----

**N.T.:** Olááá, mais um capítulo aqui, e novamente milhões de agradecimentos para Mahzinha, minha beta linda e fofa, e para Jana, que fez o favor enorme de me ajudar com essa fic!! Muitíssimo obrigada por ter lido a fic... até o próximo capítulo!

MiaGranger28: Ahhh, e você também betou esse . Mas ei, você notou que a minha internet não ta ajudando nada, nada? Ela é um cocozinho / Nem comentei sobre a blusa que você ganhou de brinde por causa do livro, mas tenho certeza que ela é uma grAcinha, como você diz D

Navega: Pois é, a Mary (a autora) faz um joguinho de vai - não vai – vai, me deixa meio louquinha, mas eu adoro!! Mas eu acho que daqui pra frente a coisa só melhora D

Liana: Oi, Liana, muito obrigada pelo apoio, viu? Achei tão legal o fato de você ler a fic em inglês e ainda ler a versão em português E comentar. Espero que tenha ajudado a esclarecer aquelas coisinhas que a gente não entende na primeira lida em inglês )

Lie Malfoy: Ahhh, não se preocupe, Lie, pois eu só paro de traduzir essa fic quando ela acabar!! Eu sei que não estou atualizando tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, mas vou atualizar sempre que der, tenha certeza. Beijinhos.

Vanessa Zabini Lupin: Huahuahua, foi exatamente isso que me chamou atenção pra essa fic aqui XD

Paty Selenita: Poxa, Muito obrigada, Paty!! Adorei ler sua review e saber que você faz recomendações da fic. Brigadão mesmo D Ah, mas tem uma coisinha; essa fic não fui eu quem escrevi, eu só a traduzo.. E como eu já li o que ta por vir, vou te dizer que as cenas de cumplicidade e compreensão estão chegando, não se preocupe!! Obrigada pelo comentário ;)

Doninha: Obrigada, Doninha!! Mas eu vou te dizer o mesmo que eu disse na resposta acima; eu não escrevo essa fic, eu só faço o trabalho da tradução mesmo... queria eu ter esse dom que a Mary (a escritora) tem!! Beijinhoos

Fla Apocalipse: Ihh, esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho, né?? Porééém eu tardo, mas não falho!! Huahaua, ta aqui um capítulo pra matar um pouco a curiosidade ;)

Mione G. Malfoy: Huahuaha, é, não pode falar spoiler pra não estragar a festa dos outros!! Mas muito obrigada, Mione, é muito legal ouvir isso de alguém que acompanha a versão original!! Beijão

Yasmim: Pelo que eu vi você adora um homem com um jeitinho de bad boy, né D. Yasmim?? Hauhaua, Vou te dizer, você tem um ÓTIMO gosto!! Eu também passei a gostar mais deles depois do HP7, o que eu pensei que era impossível... mas bem, não se preocupe que eu não paro com a tradução até que eu tenha acabado! Beijoo

Claudiinha: Tá atualizado!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo ;)

Srta Aluada: Ah, Deus me livre matar alguém de curiosidade!! Já pensou?? Só por isso que você falou estou atualizando a fic, pra não ser uma assassina!! Kkkkkkk, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário ;) Beijoos e até a próxima D

Lucylover: Uai, que legal que você gostou tanto assim, Lucy... Trouxe um pouquinho da luz que você pediu aqui ;)

Liane&Fabio: Ahhh, mas é claro que eu vou cntinuar.. Harry Potter pode ter acabado nos livros, mas por aqui, acho que ele nunca vai morrer não ;)

Sra Granger Malfoy: ahuahauhau, há males que vem para o bem, baby...

Malu Chan: Ihh, é verdade... mas as coisas melhoram, aos poucos, mas melhoram... Você vai ver só! Obrigada por Comentar, Malu ;)

Jackie B. Malfoy: Eu concordo que a fic é ótima e fico super honrada por você achar isso da minha tradução... Obrigadaaa!

justaweirdowithnoname: Aqui está o capítulo, moça, com um pouquinho de atraso, mas aqui!! E quanto a versão original, ela ainda não está acabada não... tá no capítulo 22, e faz uns 4 meses que a autora não atualiza. Então eu sei como é chato ficar esperando por capítulo novo, e estou tentando ao máximo não fazer vocês esperarem muito D beijoo e obrigada pela review.

PatriciaMalfoy: É mesmo, Patrícia?? Eu adoro me emocionar a ponto de chorar enquanto eu leio as fics... Fiquei super feliz que eu consegui transmitir essa emoção pra você. Muito obrigada pelo comentário tão legal. Beijoss

DoraDelacour: Aqui está o capítulo para matar a sua curiosidade!! Espero que tenha gostado dele, e muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios ;)

Beijão.

Liana: Tá aqui o capítulo novo, como você pediu... Eu sei que não é a melhor parte, mas é realmente importante para o desenvolvimento da fic. Espero que tenha gostado, e continue lendo, porque eu tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender do que está por vir ;) Beijão e muitíssimo obrigado pela review.

Minne: Huahuahua, Minne, sua review é tão engraçada!! Deu pra sentir todo o seu drama... Mas não se reocupe, pelo Draco, eu não desisto dessa fic não!! Então você pode comer com gosto porque eu vou fazer de tudo para atualizar mais rápido!! Beijinhoo. Ah, eu adorei receber sua review!

Flá: Nãããããããão!!! Huahauhau, Deus me livre, não desisti da fic, não... Eu adoro traduzir, amo mesmo, mas é que eu não estou com tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria... Mas vou atualizar se4mpre que puder. Beijinhoos

GabeMonclair: Obrigada, Gabe, por deixar seu comentário aqui!! Pode deixar que eu continuo, devagar e sempre! Beijoo

Natalia Jar: Huhauahuah, é verdade, é verdade... -.-´ Bem, respondendo a sua perguntinha, como você pode voltar e ver, o Draco vai na casa dele e diz que foi falar com sua mãe, mas nós não vimos nada, só sabemos que ele deixou a Hermione lá, esperando do lado de fora.. lembra? Então, ele provavelmente só fingiu que foi falar com a mãe dele porque não queria que a Hermione soubesse desse lado fraco dele... Tanto que ele demorou bastante pra contar isso, não foi?? Bem, acho que é isso... obrigada pelo comentário!! Beijos


End file.
